


Harry Potter and the Traitorous Marauder

by AmeliaDarkholme



Series: Harry Potter and the Godfathers [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 50,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaDarkholme/pseuds/AmeliaDarkholme
Summary: Harry's summer was a disaster. As if it wasn't enough that his Godfather was captured by the Death Eaters, now he had an insane Azkaban escapee going after him. Harry could tell that his Third Year was going to be one of the worst years of his life.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood & Ginny Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks/Charlie Weasley, Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Remus Lupin/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Series: Harry Potter and the Godfathers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1336825
Comments: 34
Kudos: 24





	1. Worst Time of Their Lives

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third installment of the series, and it's set during Harry's third year.

Sirius was barely conscious as he vaguely registered himself being thrown roughly into a room. He heard a loud crack and realised a second too late that the sound came from his head hitting the floor roughly. Blinding pain shot through him, and he gritted his teeth to stop himself from making a sound. Then he felt hands roughly stripping him bare before shackling him face-first to the wall, exposing his back to the Death Eaters behind him. Sirius knew instantly what was coming, but it didn't mean the pain was any lesser when the heavy blows of a whip landed on his back. He lost count when he got to twenty-seven, and by then, Sirius was sure his back was torn into a bloody mess. The whole time, he tried his best not to make a sound that would show how in pain he was, biting his lip hard until he could feel the copper taste of blood. He had no idea for how long he was whipped raw, coming in and out of consciousness, when he was suddenly released from his bonds. He dropped ungraciously onto the floor that was wet with his blood, and braced himself for another beating when he saw three men coming to him. Two of them held him together as the last one began to pound on his face repeatedly, the grip on his arms were painful, Sirius was almost sure they broke them.

"Tell us where he is," a Death Eater said once between punches. "Tell us where Charlie Weasley is."

"You must be so naïve to think I'd give up the information so easily," Sirius chuckled, cringing a little when his busted lip hurt like hell. As another punch landed on his face, he was glad that Tonks had decided to move in with Charlie in one of the Black cottages in Scotland.

"Sooner or later you'll break. Just wait and see, Black," another Death Eater said.

"I'd like to see you try. Really."

Death Eaters were mostly consisted of Purebloods, and like most Purebloods, they preferred to do everything with the help of magic. But they were a sadistic bunch, and when they wanted to torture someone, that was the only time the chose to do it the Muggle-way. It gave them a sense of satisfaction to see their victim bleed literally because of their hands. By the time the Death Eater was done reconstructing his face, Sirius thought it was a miracle he was still conscious, albeit barely. He was then released, and he had only a second to catch his breath, which he used it to listen on the newcomers that had come to join the fun. Sirius felt hands pinned him down onto the floor, spreading his limbs apart so he wouldn't be abe to use their full extent to struggle free – not that he would be able to, seeing the state he was in. His bleeding back rubbed painfully against the cold floor, and through his swollen eyes, he saw someone was straddling him. He was about to make a cheeky comment that would probably grant him another beating, when he felt a knife was carving out shapes down the skin of his torso. For the first time since he got there, Sirius let out a yell as the knife dug deep into his chest, and was dragged to make out shapes. The pain was unbearable and Sirius thought he was going to _d i e._ The knife finally stopped moving and Sirius wheezed out a shuddering breath when someone kicked him hard on the ribs, breaking them. He was too busy trying to keep the pain from completely killing him that he did not realise someone had entered the room. Someone he _knew_ from a past long time ago.

"Well, well…" the voice said, sounding different and yet familiar at the same time. "If it isn't the great Sirius Black, beaten down like the _dog_ he is."

" _Pettigrew,"_ Sirius rasped, his whole being, even though he was in pain, was burning in absolute hatred toward his former _friend._

"Hello, Sirius," the man greeted casually, as if his betrayal to James and Lily never happened. "Long time no see, yes? How's everyone? How's Remus?"

Because of his swelling eyes, Sirius was practically blind. But his Auror training had made sure that his hearing, with the help of his Animagus form, would never fail him. So the Auror turned his head slightly to the direction of Pettigrew's voice and said, "If you touch _my_ family, I swear to God, Pettigrew, I'm going to hurt you."

"And how are you going to do that, old friend?" Pettigrew giggled like a little girl. "You're bleeding yourself to death right now as we speak. Pretty sure if anyone's going to hurt anyone, it'll be _me_."

Sirius was snarling, his anger was keeping him awake despite his injuries as he spat blood onto what he hoped was Pettigrew's feet. "How did you get out, you filthy traitor?"

"Usually, the captive doesn't get to ask questions, you know. But I guess I'll answer you." Sirius heard a soft rustling and he knew Pettigrew was sitting in front of him. "You know what, Padfoot? I do have to credit you for this. I mean, you _were_ the one who taught me how to be an Animagus, right? It wasn't James, we all know that. Bloody fool was a brilliant wizard, we'll give him that. But he was never as sneaky as you are. It was _you,_ wasn't it? And because of it, I managed to escape. So I suppose, I'll have to thank you now."

"You turned into an Animagus to trick the Dementors," Sirius said slowly, and he was brought back into memories of a day when he, James and Pettigrew were studying to become an Animagus.

_"So you're saying that if there was a Dementor and I couldn't produce the Patronus Charm, I could always get away by changing into my Animagus form," Pettigrew had asked that day. The three of them were only twelve, and Remus wasn't around because he 'sick'._

_"Yep," Sirius answered, popping the p as he lazily traced the raven of his Black insignia. "If you weren't happy enough to conjure a Patronus, becoming an animal could get you away. Dementors detect people by sensing their soul, and animals don't have them."_

_"That won't be a problem for you, Sirius," James had quipped with a grin. "Blacks are souless people. Dementors won't even spare a glace at you." And the three boys had laughed, unaware that just ten years later, their friendship would break._

"Clever, isn't it?" Wormtail whispered, the glee was apparent in his voice. "For centuries the Azkaban had held a few of the most dangerous villains in Europe, and I was the _first_ one to figure out that by becoming an Animagus, I could get away."

"Why did you wait twelve years then? I'm sure that you figured that out quite early on."

"Ah, another good question that's too good to pass on… You see, Sirius, my cell was placed right beside Barty Crouch's son. You know the boy. He was best friends with your baby brother. But do you know the crazy thing about it?"

"Please enlighten me," Sirius said, unable to stop the sarcasm.

"Barty Jr wasn't him at all. It was his mother. I saw him, I mean _her,_ transfigured back into her true form one night when everyone was asleep. It took a little coaxing, but she finally admitted the truth to me. She told me that she traded places with Barty Jr, and the real Barty was with his father, placed under a very powerful Imperius Curse. So I thought if I could come and get the kid to join me in getting the Dark Lord back to power, the Dark Lord would praise me."

"And you need the kid because he's much smarter than you. Well done, Pettigrew."

Something in Pettigrew snapped and before Sirius could see it coming, the traitor's foot came in contact with his face, breaking his nose.

"I _AM_ SMART! I'M WAY SMARTER THAN YOU EVER GAVE ME CREDIT FOR, _PADFOOT!"_ This time, he stepped on Sirius' hand, breaking it with a sickening crack. "YOU AND JAMES, RUNNING AROUND LIKE THE COCKY PRICKS YOU WERE, ACTING AS IF THE WHOLE WORLD BELONGED TO YOU TWO. _I MATTER TOO!_ I AM _NOT_ JUST A CHARITY CASE THAT YOU COULD TOSS AWAY ONCE YOU FOUND SOMEONE MORE INTERESTING."

 _Crack!_ He broke Sirius' leg.

"AND INSTEAD, YOU CHOOSE THAT _FILTHY_ WEREWOLF OVER ME! THAT BLOODY HALF-BREED! YOU TWO SHRUGGED ME ASIDE ONCE YOU FOUND SOMEONE AS SMART AS YOU TWO. AND I _HATE_ YOU FOR IT, FOR HOW _BADLY_ YOU TREATED ME."

 _Crack!_ He broke Sirius' ankle.

Sirius flinched slightly when Pettigrew gripped his wand-hand, holding his fingers dangerously tight. He felt the traitor leaned on him, his hot breath smelled bad enough it made Sirius wanted to hurl. It seemed that Azkaban had ruined Pettigrew more than Sirius originally thought was possible, and it showed when the other man whispered to his ears, his other hand gently caressing Sirius' hair. "But it's okay, Sirius. It's okay. It's all in the past. I've completely let go of that, really. Now, I just have to find the Dark Lord so he'd _kill_ everyone you love. And I will be watching with a big smile on my face as I force you to watch beside me when your precious Marley and that Potter boy are murdered."

"Don't you dare – "

 _CRACK!_ He broke Sirius' fingers.

Pettigrew cackled madly as he resumed to kick Sirius' battered body. When he was finally done, he said, "I'll be gone now, old friend. I have a mission to complete. And if I happen to run into Remus or even Harry, I'll tell them you said hello. In the mean time, have fun with the others!"

The last thing Sirius heard was the door slamming shut before he felt his body exploded in pain.

* * *

_Pink._ It was pink.

That was the colour that glowed on the tips of Dorcas' wand when she cast the Pregnancy-Test spell on herself. She had used the spell many times before to know that this time, the result was positive. She was pregnant. If Dorcas counted correctly, it happened sometime before Sirius was taken away, probably only a month old. The thought made her sad. When she first realised she could be pregnant, a part of cheered because that would mean her child and Marlene's would be best friends like they were because they were the same age. But then she was reminded that Marlene had to face the pregnancy alone without knowing whether her fiance was alive or not. Dorcas remembered that night grimly, when Regulus and Remus came back through the fireplace with identical broken looks on their faces. Marlene heard the roar of the fireplace and immediately ran out from her room, a hopeful look on her face. But the look was replaced with something of full-blown terror as she searched around the room and Sirius was nowhere to be found. Then her eyes had landed on Regulus, who was unable to look at the woman as tears fell down his face, soft sobs escaped him. The loud wail that came from Marlene was gut-wrenching, and Dorcas didn't even realise she was crying as well when she saw her best friend lunged onto Regulus, her fists pounded his chest as her broken-sobs filled the room.

"YOU PROMISED ME, REGULUS! YOU PROMISED ME YOU'D BRING BACK SIRIUS!" Marlene had cried, punching every inch of Regulus' chest before she collapsed in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Mar," Regulus chocked, hugging the woman tightly because she wasn't the only one who had lost someone.

Regulus too, lost his brother.

It was the most horrible night in Dorcas' life, even worse than the night James and Lily died.

It had only been two weeks since they lost Sirius, and everyone was still very depressed. The once lively Manor was depressingly quiet now. When Harry first found out that his Godfather was taken by Death Eaters, the boy had run away. It took them a few hours to find where he was, and that was until Remus received a letter from Ron Weasley, saying that Harry was there with a dead-look in his eyes. Dorcas had no idea what happened when Remus went there to get him, but whatever her husband said failed to bring back the mischievous smile on the boy's face. Harry spent most of his time with Payne ever since then, and Dorcas overheard one day that he promised the little baby that he would always take care of her and her mother, whether Sirius was found or not. Marlene herself wasn't coping very well. She had locked herself in her room after her outburst, refusing to talk to anyone. Dorcas had to bribe Marlene's personal Elf, not that the kind-hearted creature needed to, to make sure that her best friend was eating and wasn't doing anything stupid like killing herself. The only time Marlene would come out of her room was to come and visit Payne in her nursery, where she would then spend hours wordlessly hugging her daughter to herself as she caressed her still-flat belly, with Harry quietly sitting beside her. But if anyone was taking it the worst, it would be Regulus. The moment Marlene left his arms to lock herself in her room, Regulus went straight to the cellar and drunk himself to oblivion. If he wasn't drinking himself numb, which was most of the time, he too would follow Marlene's example and spent his time with his daughter. Many times his wife Irina would come to Dorcas expressing her worries.

"What are you doing, Doe?" Remus called her name as he entered their room. Looking up from her wand as she cleared her thoughts, Dorcas found her husband looking like he'd aged about a century since the night Sirius was taken away.

"I have something to tell you," she said after awhile, patting the spot beside her. Remus cocked his head to his side and complied.

"What is it? Are you okay?" the werewolf said, taking her hands in his bigger ones. Dorcas let a small sigh and leaned against his chest.

"I don't how you'd take this, but… Remus, I'm pregnant," she blurted out, nervously watching Remus' reactions with baited breath.

She watched in fascination as emotions fluttered across her husband's face. Remus was a fairly calm person who rarely let his emotions got the best of him. That was why he got along so well with James and Sirius, because he was like the buffer between the two pigheaded men. So Dorcas was always amazed whenever Remus let his guard down. She saw how confusion first showed on his face, before it was replaced with shock. Then slowly, it changed into happiness as he registered that the one thing they had wanted for the whole year had finally come. But then, sadness took over as he probably realised the irony that just when he and his wife weren't thinking about a baby, that was when they got pregnant. Remus sighed heavily, pulling Dorcas closer until she was sitting on his lap before he buried his face on the crook of her neck, breathing deeply.

"Do you believe in God, Dorcas? Because, after all this time, I still sort of do. And I have a feeling that _this_ is his way of punishing me for all the times I blamed him about my lycanthropy."

"Remus – "

"I never show it much, but I'm actually _very_ angry. I am an angry person under all that calm and quiet persona. I've always been angry because of unfair life is to me. My mother was taken away when I still needed her, I lost my best friends time and time again. So I cursed God a lot of times. If He was as benevolent as Mum had believed Him to be, then surely He wouldn't let her die. Surely, He wouldn't let Greyback bit me. He wouldn't let Voldemort killed James and Lily. But I think I've angered Him, and this is His punishment."

"Love, stop it – "

"I wanted to have kids too, you know? That's why after a long time, I agreed with you. But it comes with a cost. I finally get to have a child, but my very _last_ friend was taken from me. A life for a life."

"Stop it right there, Remus John Lupin," the Healer said firmly, taking her husband's face in her hands and forced him to look at her. "This is _not_ because of you. You didn't ask to become a werewolf, nor did you make your mother died. You certainly wasn't the reason James and Lily were dead too. So, stop blaming yourself for things that you cannot control."

"But Sirius – "

"Sirius would _agree_ with me. If he ever heard you saying this, he would punch you in the face and call you an idiot, which you are. Honestly, Remus, how can you possibly think you're responsible for all the bad things in your life? You're a good person, my love, who bad things happen to. And even if I don't believe in God, I'm pretty sure He wouldn't punish a good man. Give you trials, yes. But punishment for a good person? I don't think so."

Remus had tears falling down his face profusely, his greenish-yellow eyes were shining as he tried to blink the tears away. The werewolf leaned down on her to kiss her softly. "I love you, Dorcas. I have always loved you. I can't imagine my life without you."

Dorcas sighed and felt a thousand years older when she pulled Remus to lay down on the bed with her, hugging him closely to her chest. She kissed his forehead softly and began to stroke his hair. "I want you to hear me very carefully, my dear; you are not responsible for whatever horrible things that happen to us and our family. If anyone ever told you otherwise, I'd personally hunt them down so I could literally knock some sense into their stupid heads."

"I could have stopped it though," Remus said in a small voice, lightly tracing patterns on Dorcas' arm. "I knew it _would_ happen as I listened to Luna Lovegood's explanation about her vision. I kept on debating whether I should tell Sirius or not, like what Regulus insisted me on doing. But I didn't tell him because I knew what my best friend would do. He would go after the Death Eaters all by himself. So I kept quiet, making sure that I was always around Sirius lest something happened. But then I got the _stupid_ flu and was forced to stay at home while my best friend went to finish the paperwork that Moody originally assigned to me."

"Hey, it's not your fault that Sirius was always trying to be a saint. We all know that there's nothing Sirius wouldn't do for you, just like you would for him."

"But I _had_ a warning ahead of time, Doe," Remus insisted, his voice cracking a little with emotion. "I don't think it was only by sheer luck that we were there when young Luna had her vision of Sirius. If only I had told him, he wouldn't… Sirius wouldn't have… "

Remus' words were cut off as the dam finally broke. In all her life knowing the man, ever since they were both only eleven, Dorcas had only seen Remus cried _twice;_ the first one was on their wedding day, and the second time was when James and Lily died. As she hugged Remus tighter against her, Dorcas knew she was wrong. Regulus wasn't the only one who took it the hardest. Remus did too. Like the younger Black, Sirius was probably the last and only person that ever truly cared about him until Dorcas walked into his life. Sirius Black was the only person who understood what it felt to feel completely alone despite being surrounded by people, because no one knew the pain they truly felt. As tears began to rain down her face, Dorcas mourned with Remus. True, there was no telling where Sirius was, and he could be dying as minutes passed. But until the ring Regulus was holding had finally stopped glowing, they had to have faith. They had to believe that one day, they'd find Sirius.

They had to believe that one day, everything would be all right again.

"Cry, Remus," Dorcas whispered, kissing all her beloved's tears away, but never telling him to stop. "Just let it all out. Nothing's okay but you can always cry."

"No, I'm…" Remus chocked, looking at Dorcas like a lost boy when he finally calmed down a little. "I'm just tired, Doe. I'm tired of fighting. I'm tired of having bad things happening to me. I just…I just want to sleep."

"Then sleep. Sleep, my love, and I promise I'll be here when you wake up. I will _always_ be here."

So, he slept. And Dorcas followed soon.

After fourteen days, Remus and Dorcas Lupin finally slept soundly for the first time.

When they woke up, things were still horrible. Nothing had changed.

But at least, they had each other.


	2. Black Women to the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their husbands had always been the one who took care of them, on top of protecting everyone else from Voldemort. This time, it was their turn to take control.

Irina Black née Hooper was a very bright kid. She had only a few friends growing up because people, mostly girls, tended to get envious of her. Not only she was brilliant, Irina was also _very_ pretty. A lot of boys tried asking her out, but none of them ever attracted her attention. Her father was sick and her mother was getting old, so she thought that it would do no good to have romance as a distraction. Growing up as an only child, the fact that she had no friends sometimes made her life a little lonely. But she didn't think much about it. She had to support her family and that was more important than the fact that she nearly had no one but her parents. She was only sixteen when she was accepted into a medical school on scholarship. Satisfied that at least she didn't have to worry about her school-fess, Irina decided she could part-time as a nurse to help her parents. She had only been interning for a few months when she saw a group of campers brought a half-dead man into the hospital she worked in. The man was in a horrible condition. There were terrible scars all over his body that looked like claw-marks, and judging from his cold and clammy skin, Irina could only guess that he probably was suffering from hyporthemia as well. It was until they brought him closer that she saw his leg was nearly torn-off. Irina was the one who called in the doctors to help the man, and for some reason, when she heard that he would be alright, after a tiresome six hours of surgeries, she breathed a huge sigh of relief. They failed to save his leg though, and she couldn't help but to feel sorry for him. She wasn't sure why but it was probably the reason why she always volunteered to visit him for his daily check-ups, every time she came she always prayed that he'd wake up.

It was in the middle of the summer and he'd been there for six weeks. Irina was cutting his black-hair that had gotten a little too long as she talked mindlessly to him, ignoring the fact that he was unconscious. She read somewhere that patients who were in a coma would wake up sooner if they were being spoken to. For the whole six weeks she took care of him, Irina noticed a lot of stuffs about him. He was nearly pale-skinned, fairly tall and also rather lanky. But Irina knew it could be because he had been unconscious for weeks. She felt like a creep, but she couldn't help but to notice that even unconscious, the man was _really_ handsome. It was cliché and was probably a little dramatic, but he looked like a prince straight out of a children's book. It was probably true anyway. When he was brought to the hospital, though tattered, his clothes were very refined. Irina didn't know much about clothes and all that, but she could tell that he was wearing the softest kind of silk she had ever touched. He had no identifications on him. In fact, other than the clothes on his back, he got nothing on him except for a wooden stick in his pocket, and the golden-chain with the ring around his neck. The ring was made of gold too, and it had a ruby-made raven on it. It looked very regal, like something royals would wear. She knew that both items must be important to him so when the doctors didn't see it, she slipped the ring off his neck and the stick out of his pocket, and kept it for him before others noticed those items. The wand was stored in the drawer beside his bed, while the ring was back hanging around his neck. As Irina was cutting the last strands of his hair, she took a glance at the ring that she had returned to him – and was met with the pair of the most enchanting silver eyes she'd ever seen.

After six weeks, the man finally woke up.

They didn't speak at first, and Irina realised that he probably had been awake for quite sometime. Blushing slightly, she then tried to break the tension by telling him what had happened. The whole time she spoke, the man listened closely to her, his beautiful eyes never leaving hers. When Irina finally stopped talking, faltering shyly as she realised that she had probably talked his ear off, that was when the man finally spoke. She nearly didn't hear him asking for her name because she was caught off guard by how beautiful his voice sounded. They were soft and a little husky, and she was a little embarrassed when she felt giddy like a stupid high school student. It took her awhile to answer him, smiling slightly when she saw him panicking because of her sudden silence. She then answered his question, thinking that the light blush that coloured his cheeks was adorable. Then it was her turn to ask him his name. For a moment, he seemed to hesitate, and Irina knew instantly that there was a reason why he had no identifications or the fact that he was found in the most secluded part of a beach that people rarely visited. The man was obviously hiding from something, only to end up getting hurt terribly. Irina was about to tell him that it was okay if he didn't want to tell her his name, when he finally made up his mind.

"It's Regulus," he had answered. "Regulus Arcturus Black."

Ever since then, Irina almost became a permanent nurse for him. Her supervisors just kind of gave up and no longer commented on her request to check up on him. Regulus seemed rather determined to get better, always ready to get his therapy done. He did look a little broken when he learned that he lost his leg, but he took it all in a stride, and calmly agreed to get himself a prosthetic-leg. He recovered fully rather quick, and Irina was proud of him. When it was time for him to leave, all of the staffs were rather worried whether he was going to be okay all by himself, seeing that no one ever came to visit him. But, surprising everyone who knew about him, Regulus assured everyone that he had some place to live and no one needed to worry about him. For Irina, the thing that surprised her the most was when Regulus sought her out to the staff's cafeteria, wobbling slightly on his new leg. When she saw him, standing awkwardly by the door, she came to him and asked what was he doing. Instead of answering her, he slowly sank to his knees, nearly diving face-first onto the floor when he lost his balance. Irina felt her heart froze and she almost didn't realise the crowd that started to gather around her. All she could think of was Regulus, the man she was slowly falling in love with, on his knees as he was holding a box of the most beautiful ring she ever saw, asking her to marry him.

"Irina? Irina, what are you thinking about?" Dorcas said, waving a hand in front of her face. Irina blinked and cleared her mind, focusing her attention on the woman in front of her.

"Sorry. I was just thinking about Regulus," Irina answered. The older woman gave her a small and understanding smile, patting her should affectionately.

"I see. You must be a little nervous, aren't you? Your husband is going to be the Head Council after all in a few hours. He's going to lead the same people who have insulted you, albeit indirectly."

"Not really. I mean, I won't be dealing with them directly, right? I'll just…have to endure them tonight during the initiation."

Dorcas nodded, sighing heavily. But then her smile brightened slightly. "Don't worry about them. Those stupid Purebloods won't do anything to you. We can always catch them off-guard though. And what better ways than to appear remarkably stunning tonight, as you walk in on Regulus' arms. Come on, we'll get you a really pretty dress."

It was a month since Sirius was taken away. With his absence, the rest of the Sacreds demanded for Regulus to take Sirius' place. Should Regulus choose to decline, Lucius Malfoy, as the second-in-line after Regulus, would step into the position as Head Council, and that would be the end of the Black family reign over the Sacred Twenty Eight that had been held for almost fourteen centuries by the family. Her husband knew that if Malfoy became Head Council, everything Sirius had worked for would be for nothing. There was also the fact that Malfoy himself was a Death Eater like Regulus too, even if the older wizard managed to convince the world that he was forced to do so under the influence of magic. So, even if he was reluctant, Regulus agreed to take his brother's position, under the condition that Remus was allowed to become his personal advisor. Almost all of the Sacreds protested about it, but in the end, they agreed when a Sacred named Kingsley Shacklebot reminded them that with Sirius gone, their direct link to the Auror department would only be through Remus. That night, it would be the initiation-night. Dorcas explained that basically, it would only be a night of fancy dinner like the one Sirius held back when Regulus first came back to his life. Only this time, Regulus was totally in-command of everything. The younger Black then asked Dorcas to please take his wife to prepare herself, and Dorcas kindly accepted. He would have asked Marlene but he didn't want to burden the other woman, who was still mourning for her missing fiance even though she'd returned back to work. She was lucky that she was her own boss and that the Minister answered to the Black brothers. Judging from how often she lost her focus during meetings, Marlene should have been fired since long ago.

When Regulus returned that night Sirius was taken, the man looked broken. Irina had learned from everyone around the Manor, even from those little creatures called House Elves, that even if they had a bad history between them, the brothers loved and cared for each other greatly. Regulus just got his brother back after fourteen years, and then suddenly, he was separated from Sirius again. It took a toll on him, and Irina worried greatly when Regulus spent days in the Manor's cellar, drinking himself numb. If he wasn't drinking, Regulus would spend his days in Astrid's nursery. Irina was on the brink of depression herself, stressing out over the fact that she couldn't help her husband, when one day, she heard Remus and Regulus had a huge fight in Sirius' study. It turned out Remus caught Regulus trying to leave home to track down the Death Eaters that had taken his brother by himself. When Remus called him out on that, calling him stupid for thinking of such a reckless idea, Regulus lashed out on the other man. Their yelling got louder and louder as minutes passed that even Marlene opened her door a little to listen in on them.

"Why are you so selfish, you stubborn _git_!" Remus had yelled, his eyes dangerously flashing yellow, a sign that even if it wasn't the full moon yet, Regulus' idiocy was starting to irk the werewolf in him.

" _I'm_ selfish?" Regulus answered in a menacing growl. For a split second, his resemblance with his brother became uncanny it felt like seeing the older Black himself. "Lupin, that's _my_ brother they're holding captive. I think it's hardly selfish if I decide to come and save him."

"You have a wife _and_ a child,Regulus. You have your family to look after, prick. So, think again if you want to become a selfish hero."

Regulus clenched his jaw and jabbed Remus in the chest with his forefinger. "Call me selfish one more time, and I swear to Merlin, I'm going to bash your bloody head in."

"I call it what I see it. _God,_ and here I thought your brother was troublesome. You're worst."

Regulus lost it.

" _That's why I_ have _to save him!"_ Regulus yelled. _"_ I'm _not_ him, Lupin. I can't _be_ him. I'm a bad person, and the world needs Sirius, not me. They need a hero, an Auror with his brilliant credentials; _not_ a former Death Eater who just came back from the dead. And you're telling me that I'm being selfish because I want to bring back the hero the world needs? Fine, I _don't_ care. Call me whatever you want, but at least I _tried_ to get him back. What have _you_ done, Remus? You're too busy trying to knock up your wife. If you're the bloody great Auror everyone talks about, then why haven't you done anything?"

Irina thought the temperature had dropped a few degrees when Remus took a step closer toward Regulus, standing nose-to-nose as he glared coolly at the younger Black. " _Don't_ say that. Don't say things you don't know, you bastard. I have tried _everything_ to find my best friend before you could even think about it. I sent _twenty_ men to look for him, and I would have gone with them if I wasn't worried that Marlene _or_ you would do anything stupid that Dorcas and Irina couldn't prevent. He isn't only my best friend, Regulus. He is my brother _too_. So stop thinking that you're the only who cares about Sirius, because I'd have died a thousand times for him since we were young, and I'd still do it again with no hesitation."

It was obvious from the look on his face that Regulus realised he was too harsh. Sighing heavily, the younger wizard, ran a hand through his hair before tiredly giving his hand out to Remus. "I'm sorry I lashed out. I- I didn't mean to say those thing, really. I just…" Regulus pinched the bridge of his nose before he continued. "You don't understand, Remus. All my life, it's always been about Sirius. And I don't envy him for that. I _don't_ like the attention, unlike my brother. So, even if it's been years later, I'm still not ready to step into his shoes and take on his duties. It's supposed to be him. _Always_."

"Have a little faith in yourself, Reg," Remus said, giving his best friend's brother a small smile as he clapped a hand on the shorter man's shoulder. "You did well when Sirius was away to rescue Charlie Weasley. I'm sure you could do it again this time."

That was how Regulus finally shrugged aside his depression, and agreed to take on the position as Head Council, and also as Head of the Black family. The initiation as Head of family was done just a few nights prior, with his cousins and their children being present, as the lasts living Blacks left. It wasn't really bad because it was more like a private ceremony. As Irina let the Beauty-Witches worked their magic on her and Dorcas while they waited for their dresses getting some last finishing touches, the nurse wondered just how far she'd come since that day she saw first met Regulus. After they got married, Regulus told Irina to continue her study to become a doctor, and even offered to pay for her clinic. But she knew that if Regulus paid for her clinic, he would have to give up his studio for her because they couldn't afford a studio _and_ a clinic. So Irina told him that she was alright with being a nurse, knowing that after everything he'd lost, she couldn't take his studio from him. But ever since they came to live with Sirius and his family, both Regulus and Irina had given up their work entirely. It just wasn't possible to keep their jobs that were very involved in the Muggle-world. Irina had it better because she had Marlene taking her to work with her, even if she truthfully preferred to work with Dorcas as fellow medical people. But Regulus had it harder. Other than going on missions for the Order of the Phoenix with Sirius or Remus or other members, he mostly stayed in the house with the kids. Irina was forever thankful that when they first moved in, Sirius immediately showed a room that Regulus could use as his studio. It turned out that even after years, the older Black still remembered his brother very well.

After they'd gone shopping, Irina returned to the Manor with Dorcas, holding the bags filled with their dresses and accessories, their make-up and hair were done perfectly. Once they'd changed into their dresses with the help of the Elves, careful not to ruin anything, Irina saw that they still had about an hour till guests would start to come. Dorcas then decided that she would ready the Elves on the preparations ( _something that she'd kindly taken over from Marlene_ ) while Irina decided that she would check on everyone else. She found Harry in the playroom with the girls, looking like he was twenty-three instead of thirteen as he watched the girls that he'd thought of his sister and cousin practising their crawling. She heard Marlene's soft sobbing in Sirius' study, followed by Remus' calming voice, and Irina knew instantly that the two best friends were probably having a moment in there. The last person she hadn't seen was her own husband, and she worried that he was probably hiding in the cellar again because of the stress. She breathed a huge sigh of relief when she found him in his studio when she was on her way to the cellar. Taking small steps toward Regulus, she saw that even if he was sitting in front of a canvas with a brush in his hand, the handsome man wasn't painting a thing. He merely sat there, staring blankly at the blank canvas in front of him, unaware that the black paint from the tips of his brush had dropped onto the floor. It was until she was already standing right behind that Irina noticed Regulus was holding his Black insignia, which was still glowing bright red. In a way, it was a comfort to everyone to see that the ring was still glowing, meaning that Sirius was somewhere out there, still alive. But Irina could only imagine the horror the man was facing as days passed.

"My love?" Irina called, gently putting a hand on his shoulder. Without looking, Regulus took her hand into his, carelessly dropping his brush to do so.

"Sirius is the only person whose opinion matters to me," Regulus said in a small voice, his thumb absentmindedly caressing her knuckles. "So it scares me to think that _when_ he's finally back, he'll be disappointed in me if I screw up too badly. What if he _hates_ me because of it?"

"Your brother loves you, Regulus. I've only known the man for a year but I can tell that there's little in this world that can make him hate you."

"But what if – "

"He still accepts you even though you joined the man who'd caused his best friend's death. He still defends you when people insulted you, no matter how true they actually are. I think it's proof enough that Sirius loves you very much."

Regulus let out a heavy sigh and turned around. He gave her a small smiled before pulling her for a kiss. "You are a miracle, Irina Black. I really couldn't imagine my life without you. I love you."

"I love you too, Regulus." She pulled back a little, but not before pressing a quick peck on his forehead. "Now, come on. You have to get ready. The guests are coming."

By the time it reached eight o'clock, all the guests had arrived for the dinner. The first to arrive, as per usual, were the Malfoys. The couple was silent as they took their positions in their assigned seats, quietly watching their son Draco brought his sister toward Harry and the girls. After the Malfoys, the next to arrived were the Weasleys, who also represented the Prewetts. They arrived just a few minutes before Augusta Longbottom did, who were followed closely by Kingsley Shacklebot. Then the rest of the guests arrived almost simultaneously, popping on the front door or from the fireplace. Dorcas told Irina that the Prime Ministre originally wanted to come, as it was customary for the Ministry to get involved in matters regarding the Sacreds. But Regulus flat-out refused, and for the first time ever, was supported by each of the Sacreds. That was why none of Ministry officers attended the initiation, and there were no reporters as well. The moment the last guest, Horace Slughorn, arrived, Remus immediately cast a spell to repel unwanted visitors. Irina heard a lot of bangs from outside of the Manor that told everyone of the intruders. Lucius then wisely cast a spell to shut all of the noises so the initiation wouldn't be disturbed anymore.

"Thank you all for coming," Regulus said once everyone had found their seats. He took Irina's hand and together, the pair walked to the head seats where Sirius and Marlene used to sit. Giving a nod to Lucius, the younger Black wordlessly signaled the blond wizard to start.

"As we all know, we are gathered here tonight because we agreed to have Regulus Arcturus Black as our new Head Council of the Sacred Twenty-Eight," Lucius said in his smooth and silky voice, commanding everyone's attention in a way Irina often saw Sirius did. "With the disappearance of his brother Sirius Orion Black, it is imperative for Regulus Black to take over his brother's duties and have the honour to lead us all."

"And should Regulus Black refuse the honour," Kingsley Shacklebot added, as he was the second most powerful Sacred after Lucius. "The Head Council duties will be passed over to Lucius Malfoy, as the second-in-line heir. If that is to happen, it marks the beginning of the Malfoys' reign over the Sacreds. So, Regulus Arcturus Black, do you accept the honour?"

"I do," Regulus said solemnly.

As if on cue, all of the Sacred members got up from their seats and formed two lines, one was led by Lucius and the other by Kingsley. After patting her hand, Regulus released his grip on hers and went to stand in front of the Sacreds. Remus then came forward with a stone-basin of blue-coloured liquid and also a silver dagger, almost similar to the one Irina saw Regulus mailed to young Draco Malfoy. The former nurse was about to ask Dorcas what they were going to do when Regulus cut the palm of his wand hand, and let three drops of his blood dropped into the basin. Lucius followed suit, taking the knife from Regulus before cutting himself as well. When everyone had added their blood into the basin, Irina heard Remus muttered a spell, and the blue-coloured liquid glowed brightly before it changed into a deep purple colour. Then the Elves came in with twenty-eight goblets, one for each of the Sacreds. Regulus was the first one to dip his goblet into the basin, and the rest of the Sacreds took turns after him. No one took a sip until the last Sacred, someone who was called Yaxley, dipped had his goblet filled with the potion.

" _Magicae est fortitudo,"_ Regulus said before he took his potion.

" _Vivat purebloods,"_ the rest of the Sacreds answered, taking their potions as well.

"My fellow Sacreds," Regulus said, waving his hand elegantly in a salute, which the Sacreds returned with a bow. Led by Lucius, they all then took turns to take Regulus' hand

And as Irina watched the Sacreds kissed her husband's hand, the woman finally realised just how _huge_ the burden Regulus carried by becoming Head Council.

* * *

_("Promise me something. Please.")_

_("Anything. I'll promise you anything, love.")_

_("You have to let me go first. Let me go first, Marlene, because I_ can't _stand living without you. And I promise I'll come find you on the other side.")_

When Marlene first met Sirius Black, the annoying prat _accidentally_ pushed her roughly against the train's compartment door. He was running after his new friend, James Potter, who he claimed to have stolen his Chocolate Frog. The stupid idiot didn't even blink when Marlene yelled at him, merely tilted his head to the side as he tackled his friend so James would give him back his Chocolate Frog. Scowling furiously, Marlene stepped over the brawling idiots and headed to the compartment where her new friend Dorcas was waiting. When she was sorted into Gryffindor, Marlene took her seat beside Lily Evans, and with Dorcas joining them a while later, the three of them soon become close friends. The smile on Lily's face dimmed a little when James was threw himself beside Sirius, poking the other boy's hand relentlessly when he realised that Sirius was left-handed. The whole night of the feast, Marlene was engrossed in a conversation with Lily and Dorcas, who were a Muggle-born and a half-blood respectively. Growing up as Pureblood, Marlene found their knowledge of the Muggle-world remarkably interesting. She didn't talk to Sirius or James, and neither did Lily or Dorcas. Unfortunately though, when morning came, the two boys who had found two other idiots named Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew to befriend, decided to throw their first _ever_ prank as a Hogwarts student.

It was still a mystery how they managed to throw Dung-Bombs to the Slytherin table unnoticed.

If it wasn't for the fact that Lily was friends with Severus Snape, Marlene could probably save herself from the threat of detention with the then-unnamed Marauders. But because her luck was super rotten, she got involved anyway. She didn't really see it, but according to Dorcas' story many years later, who could be a little bias whenever it involved Remus, Snape tried to attack an unaware Remus. James saw it happened and he quickly sent a spell in Snape's way. The slimy git deflected the spell away, which would have hit Sirius if the cocky prick didn't send the spell away. Everyone watched in fascination as Lily's skin turned as green as her eyes when the spell landed on her. Marlene thought James and Sirius would have died right then and there when Lily glared at them, if her stunning green eyes could kill. Seeing that she was a Muggle-born who knew nothing of defensive spells, Lily did the first thing she had in mind – which was to punch James Potter right in the face. Being the good friend that she was, Marlene tried to pull Lily off James so she wouldn't poke James' eyes out. Unfortunately for her, Sirius tried to grab for her too. In the end, whatever she said to McGonagall fell on deaf ears when she said that the four of them weren't brawling. They were all given detention for three days, scrubbing McGonagall's office. It could be said that thanks to McGonagall, there would be no James and Lily or Sirius and Marlene. If Marlene got the chance to go back to that day, she would _never_ change a thing.

_("Black? What are you doing? Were you thinking of jumping?")_

_("Sod off, McKnickers. What do you care anyway.")_

"Miss McKinnon? Auror Moody is ready to see you," a younger woman said, cutting short Marlene's thoughts. Giving a nod to the woman, Marlene then came inside into Alastor Moody's office.

Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody was probably the only person in the Ministry that Sirius trusted. Sirius always said that if he was away and Marlene ever needed anything, she could always trust Moody. The moment Sirius was taken, Marlene had tried to book an appointment with the Auror. But his secretary always told her that he was busy and that her status as a Senior officer didn't matter. When Moody found out that Marlene had been trying to get a chance to talk to him, the grumpy Auror went ballistic, saying something about anyone related to Sirius Black would always be welcome in his office and anyone who said otherwise would get a brutal kick in their behind. Marlene would have laughed when she received a Floo-call from the same witch that denied her request if she wasn't thinking about Sirius. But since she was, she merely put a serious a face as she entered Moody's office, finding the older Auror sitting on his seat with his legs propped on his table. In all the years she knew Moody, she'd never been into Moody's office. She wasn't surprised though, to find the whole room dark and gloomy. It fit Moody's personalities. The Auror barely lifted his head upon Marlene's arrival, merely waving his hand shortly toward the seat across from him. His good-eye was busy reading the report in front of him while his fake-eye was set on Marlene. It felt like hours until Moody finally had his attention solely on Marlene, and by then, the witch was feeling a little tense and anxious.

"Bloody reports," Moody growled in his rough voice as he struggled to get off his seat. "I've always hated filling them, even more so now as a Senior officer. It's a flipping waste of time, I tell you."

"You and I share that in common, Alastor," Marlene said, watching Moody wobbling to sit on the edge of his desk so he was closer to Marlene. Despite being in her thirties, she still flinched when Moody's good-eye glared at her.

"You're lucky you're a lot likeable than most Ministry officers I know," the old Auror said. "I really am not in the mood to joke around."

Marlene almost smiled at his comment, remembering that time Sirius told her the story about how Moody hexed Dawlish for making horrible jokes during a mission.

"I know why you're here," Moody said, sobering up Marlene's thoughts in an instant. "You want me to approve Lupin's request to gather a special team to rescue your fiance."

"Yes," the witch confirmed. "Remus told me that you put it on hold. I want you to approve it as soon as possible."

Moody tilted his head to his side before answering. "I'm afraid can't do that, McKinnon."

 _"Why?"_ Marlene almost yelled. "You're the bloody Head Auror, for Merlin's sake! Even Sirius could sneak himself and Tonks to go rescue Charlie Weasley. Why couldn't you do that as well?"

"Because, if the media ever finds out I'm sending out a team to rescue your darling fiance, and is led personally by Remus Lupin, everyone will go barking mad," Moody said. "Whether you like it or not, Sirius Black's name is the only reason why the world is under control. People _fear_ him. I'm under the impression that not all Death Eaters know about him being captured – and I want to keep it that way. We _can't_ let them have the upper hand."

"So you're just going to leave him to _die?"_ By this point, Marlene was almost hysterical.

"No, I'm bidding my time," Moody said calmly, and it _irritated_ the witch. " _When_ we're sending a team to rescue him, it _has_ to be the right time."

"The right – _I'm pregnant, Alastor! I am pregnant with his child!"_ Marlene screamed, standing abruptly that she kicked her chair back. "The father of my child is captured and is probably being tortured within an inch of his life. And you're sitting here, bidding your _time_ until it's appropriate to rescue him?"

"You're wrong to think that," Moody said in a dark tone. "I am definitely _not_ just sitting here. If you must know, _Marlene,_ I've gone looking for him myself."

This caught Marlene caught off guard.

"Wait, _what?"_ the witch said, calming down a little.

"Lupin is always a two-goody-shooes. He doesn't understand the concept of rebelling, which is ironic seeing who his friends are. So I take matters to my own hand."

"You mean – "

"Last week, I took Tonks and Shacklebot to follow some trails we found. We heard news that there were Death Eater sightings in Dublin. When we got there, we were a second too late. And believe me when I say that I would have asked Lupin to come along if it weren't for Dumbledore. Lupin is always better at tracking than any of my students."

" _Dumbledore?_ What's Dumbledore got to do with all this?"


	3. Dumbledore's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the first day of Harry's Third Year, and Dumbledore had a plan to go with his surprising news.

"Wow."

"Harry, stop it."

"I can't believe it."

"Shut up."

"This is unbelievable."

"Well, it's true so believe it."

"What was Dumbledore _thinking?"_

"He didn't think. That's why. Now, shut up."

Remus glared at his Godson, who merely smirked at him. It didn't take long for the werewolf to break into his first grin in months, relieved to see that the boy he'd always loved like he was his own son was finally smiling again. Ruffling the boy's forever-messy hair, Remus urged him to get onto the train with his friends. He looked around the station, feeling his gut clenched as memories of his own time boarding the train all those years ago began to flood his mind. Since the time he graduated with his friends, a lot had happened to him. Looking back now, it broke his heart that he'd be boarding the train alone without his friends anymore. As he took his first on board the train, he was suddenly overwhelmed by the need to cry his eyes out like a little kid. Seeing all those kids running around with careless abandon, he couldn't help himself when he mourned for the friends he lost. Taking a deep breath, he tried his best to keep his emotions at bay, and went on to find an empty compartment for himself. He found one located not very far from where Harry and his friends were, and slipped in quietly before the boy noticed he was there, knowing that even if Harry liked having Remus with him, the now-teenager would prefer Remus to keep his distance. No doubt people would start to pester him about it.

_(He noted a little too late that the compartment Harry chose was the same one he and the Marauders dubed as theirs.)_

When he felt the train moved, Remus' thoughts had gone back to the conversation he had with Dumbledore the previous week. The old man had told him about the news that not long after Sirius was captured, there was a prison break from Azkaban. Before Dumbledore could tell him who was the escapee, Remus already knew that it was his former friend _Wormtail._ It was just a week after his transformation, but the rage he felt upon knowing that the Ministry had not only ignored his formal requests to grant him permission to rescue Sirius, they had also hidden the fact about Wormtail's escape from him, made him worried for Dumbledore's safety. He could feel the beast in him growled at the thought that the filthy rat could be the one who had taken Sirius away. He was thankful that Dumbledore was quick to distract him by explaining that the reason why Moody hadn't allowed him to go after Sirius himself was because Dumbledore needed him at Hogwarts. It took Remus a while to realise what the powerful wizard really meant, and by the time he did, he nearly laughed at the thought of him, one-fourth of the Marauders, becoming a _professor._ He could almost hear James' weird-sounding giggles and Sirius' bark-like laughter at the hilarity of it all. He knew that Dumbledore meant for him to be at Hogwarts to take care of the students _(read: Harry Potter)._ But _still_. Never in his whole life Remus thought he would ever go back to Hogwarts as a professor after all the trouble-making he'd done.

Remus had no idea when exactly he had fallen asleep, but when the train stopped abruptly, he was awoken so suddenly his first instinct was to whip his wand out. He grimaced when he noticed how the temperature dropped, how he could see the glass he was leaning on began to freeze. His wand was prepared and the incantation was on the tip of his tongue when he saw the dark figure of the Dementor passing his compartment, watching baited breath as the creature passed by. He felt a chill ran down his spine when he realised where the Dementor was headed, and Remus didn't waste another time to head to Harry's compartment. He was gripped with blind terror when he saw the Dementor leaned onto his boy, saw how Harry froze when the blasted creature began to give him the Kiss. Yelling at the Dementor, he quickly conjured the Patronus Charm right when the Dementor turned its attention at him, the memory of his wedding to Dorcas was the fuel that helped him to conjure the silver-wolf running out of his wand. He forced the Dementor to go away, and soon the creature exited the train with three others. It took several minutes until the train started moving again, but by then, Remus had gone to check on Harry who had fainted.

"…you okay? Harry? Harry, wake up," Remus heard Ron said as he gently shook his best friend.

"Stop shaking him, Ronald!" Hermione scolded, slapping the back of Ron's head. "You're going to make him feel nauseous."

" _Ow!_ No need to be abusive, 'Mione," Ron muttered. Both third years quickly scooted aside once they saw Remus standing by the door.

"It's okay. He'll be fine. Don't worry," Remus said with a small smile as he lowered himself beside both kids. He then Summoned for the chocolate he always prepared in his bag, knowing that Harry would need it.

After sometime, Harry blinked a few times before he opened his eyes, his green orbs settled on his Godfather first. He swallowed heavily and said, "That was a Dementor, right?"

"Yeah," Remus said, helping Harry to sit down and then shoving the chocolate into his hand. "Here. Eat this. You'll feel better."

"Thanks," Harry said, going uncharacteristically silent for someone who used to be so talkative. But seeing that he just faced a Dementor, it was rather normal. With Ron's help, the boy went back to his seat beside his friend while Remus took his beside Hermione.

"How are you feeling now, Harry?" Hermione asked, the worry in her tone reminded Remus of the late Lily Potter. "Do you need anything else? Water, perhaps?"

"I'm fine… How long was – "

"Just a few minutes. It's okay though. No need to worry about it," Remus said, patting the boy's shoulder. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to talk to someone."

Remus gave his Godson a smile before leaving the three friends. He could still hear Harry asking his friends though, whether any of them fainted as well. Making a note to himself that he'd need to talk about it to Harry, Remus then headed to talk to the train conductor. The Auror asked why did they let the Dementors boarded the train, and when the conductor answered that it was the Prime Minister's order, he could feel himself becoming annoyed. Sirius had always told him how Fudge was a complete buffoon. But Remus never thought that Fudge would ever be that idiotic as to order Dementors to board the Hogwarts Expresse when it was filled with _hundreds_ of underage students. He knew that in Fudge's simple-minded brain, the Prime Minister probably thought that he was doing the right thing, what with Wormtail on the loose. But it didn't mean it _was_ right. Remus swallowed heavily as he imagined what would happen to Harry if he wasn't there. He decided to check on other students for fear that Harry wasn't the only the Dementors found interesting. By the time he'd checked everyone, he was glad that no one was affected the way Harry did. But Remus did notice how shaken Luna Lovegood was as she huddled with Cedric Diggory, who no doubt had gone to her compartment where she had been with Ginny Weasley. The Auror made another mental note to talk to Dumbledore about assigning someone to keep a close eye on the Lovegood girl.

When the train arrived, he waited until every student had gone out, lest he'd have to fight his way through amongst the crowd. With his status as the number one Auror Europe had ever seen, along side Sirius, he didn't mean to be vain when he said he was used to students gawking at him, and in turn would cause quite a long line. It was almost fifteen minutes later when he finally went toward a carriage, made a quick nod toward the Thestral that nudged him in the shoulders. He realised it a little too late when he saw the carriage wasn't empty. Luna and Ginny were there, smiling politely as him as they scooted over to make some space for him. Muttering a quick thank you, Remus took his seat. The whole ride to the castle, Remus watched the young girl sitting in front of him, and marveled quietly that despite her pale-skin and blond hair that she inherited from her father, the girl looked a lot like her mother. Back when they were students, Pan Fawley was one of the girls in his year that he got along rather well, the others being Dorcas and Lily and Marlene. Coming from one of the Sacred families, the late witch always brought herself in a way most Purebloods did. It came off as a shock to Remus when the witch came to approach him, asking him whether he could help her with her Defence work. Most of her siblings were uppity and snobbish, while she was the complete opposite. It was probably why he got a long well with her, because in a way, she was very much like his _very_ Pureblooded friends James and Sirius.

_(He could still remember the time he tricked the two Purebloods into believing that little people were used to make movies or shows in the telly.)_

"Thanks for your company, Auror Lupin," Luna said when the carriage stopped and the three of got off it. Her redheaded friend nodded in agreement.

"You're welcome," Remus said, giving them a smile. "See you in class, girls."

While the girls went into the main entrance, Remus took a turn toward where the professors usually gone into. He gave a light chuckle at the thought of him and his friends going through this route instead of the main entrance where students usually went to back in their third year. The look on all of the professors' face when they saw the four of them coming behind her were priceless, especially the way McGonagall was between grinning and glaring at them. He saw the door to the Great Hall was pushed opened as the seventh years got in when he himself finally got to the teachers' table. When he saw that the only empty seat left was the one beside Snape, he forced himself to stop the immature urge from pouting and quietly made his way toward his assigned seat. He felt all eyes were set on him as he walked, coming from the fifth to seventh years that had filled the Hall, their whispers were caught easily with the help of his enhanced hearing, thanks to the beast in him. He felt a little self-conscious with all the attention he received, since he was never that good with all that attention. He welcomed the sneer Snape gave him when he took his seat beside the Potion master, feeling a sense of nostalgia. When the group of third years entered the Hall, the werewolf's eyes automatically went to search for his Godson, who waved at him as he went with his friends to sit at the Gryffindor table.

The dinner went well, in Remus' opinion. When he was introduced by Dumbledore to the students, almost all of them students gave him a loud cheer, the loudest came from Harry, obviously. Smiling politely at the welcome he received, he lowered himself back onto his seat and listened along with everyone to Dumbledore's speech. The old wizard explained that the students had to be careful from that day on because the Ministry assigned Dementors to guard Hogwarts. Remus knew, even if Dumbledore never let on what he truly felt, the Headmaster was actualy _very_ angry at the thought of those dark creatures around his school, knowing how protective Dumbledore was toward his students. After dinner was over, Dumbledore told all students to go to their dormitory, but not before making exceptions for Harry and Draco Malfoy. The werewolf couldn't stop himself from frowning, and was about to ask Dumbledore what did he want to talk about, when McGonagall passed on a message that told him to stay too. Remus obliged and watched as everyone obediently followed Dumbledore's instructions, leaving him and the Headmaster with the two students. With a kind smile and a flick of his hand, Dumbledore motioned the two boys to come forward toward the teachers table, the whole time the old wizard himself moved to take a seat beside Remus, where Snape just sat seconds prior. As the boys made their way, Remus observed the two of them quietly, marveling how they alike they actually were despite looking like complete opposites. Both of them were just children but the two of them were like symbols forboth sides of the war, just because their families were much involved in the war. The thought that the two of them had helped stopping Voldemort _twice_ seemed a little worrying for Remus.

Children should _never_ be fighting a war.

"Take a seat, boys," Dumbledore said, moving the two seats belonged to McGonagall and Sprout across him for the boys to sit on. "Do you want still want anything? This smoked beef, perhaps? Or a glass of pumpkin juice?"

"No, thank you, sir," Draco answered for the both of them as he and Harry took his seat.

"I didn't mean to be rude, Professor," Harry said, throwing a glance at Remus. "But what is it do you want to talk about, sir?"

"Just like your father," Dumbledore said with a fond smile. "He too liked to get straight to the point. Though you're a lot more polite than he was, if I had to add."

"That's Lily, I suppose," Remus quipped, laughing a little as he picture his friends.

"Yes, yes, you're right," the Headmaster chuckled before sobering up, his expression gone all serious. "You two are well aware of what's happened lately, right?"

The two boys stiffened, and it was Draco who answered it. "We do, sir – _I_ do. And I'm not saying this because of who my father is, but I swear to Merlin, he's got _nothing_ to do with the Death Eaters who took Auror Black. I can vouch for that, sir."

Remus noticed that even though the boy was talking to Dumbledore, Draco couldn't stop himself from throwing glances toward Harry, who looked as if a huge burden was just relieved off his shoulders upon hearing Draco's words. And, if Remus was to be honest himself, he too felt relieved upon knowing that the Malfoys (read: Lucius), weren't involved. It wasn't like Remus cared about Lucius or anything; nope, there was absolutely no love lost between the two men. But the Auror hated to see the young blond in front of him being robbed off his father. A growing boy needed both of his parents to grow up well, especially someone as troubled as the young Malfoy.

"I know that, Mr Malfoy," Dumbledore said. "And if your father _is_ involved in any way, let me assure _all_ of you that it's for a good thing."

"What do you mean?" Remus asked before both boys could. But even before Dumbledore answered him, Remus could tell what he meant already.

"As of right now, Lucius Malfoy is a member of the Order. He'll be our second eyes and ears inside Voldemort's inner-circle." Turning to the gaping blond sitting beside Remus' Godson, Dumbledore smiled brightly and said, "You should be proud of your father, Draco. It's not easy to shed off everything you've believed your whole life, but Lucius managed to do so. And now he's trying to do something even _crazier._ "

"Is that why he's been gone a lot lately?" Draco said, looking both worried and proud, though the latter outshone the former. "To do _that?"_

"Yes, it is," Dumbledore confirmed, giving one of his infamous winks.

"What? What is his father trying to do right now?" Harry asked, looking curious. Remus eyed Dumbledore closely and nearly had a heart attack when he heard Dumbledore's answer.

"He's trying to rescue your Godfather, Harry."

* * *

Lucius was at home when he saw his daughter's hair changed colour on its own. She was in the nursery with her brother, and Draco was reading a book to her sister when Lyra, upon seeing the pink-haired fairy on the book her brother was holding, closed her eyes and willed her hair to change to purple. Draco trailed off mid-sentence and stared at his sister's purple hair, staring at it for awhile before he continued reading to her, as if nothing had happened. For some reason, the sight of his daughter sporting purple hair brought Lucius to a realisation that he had to _change._ It probably because Lyra being a Metamorphmagus brought _another_ Metamorphmagus into his mind, but truth to be told, he really didn't care why. Lucius just knew that he could no longer join the Dark Side anymore. He realised that for once, the old Pureblood ways wouldn't work – that one day, someone would bring an end to all of this blood-supremacy. The Malfoys weren't always associated to the Dark Side. Yes, they were a prejudiced bunch, like almost every Pureblood family in Europe. But they weren't vindictive. It was only until Abraxas Malfoy became best friends with the Dark Lord that the Malfoy name began to gain its foul status. So, with that realisation in mind, as he stepped back from his children's nursery, Lucius knew what he had to do.

_("Severus, I need your help. Please…")_

_("Well, well… Look how the mighty have fallen.")_

It wasn't easy to convince Dumbledore that he wanted to join the Order. Even with Severus by his side, whose real agenda he'd always known for over a decade, the old coot wasn't so easily convinced. In all the years Lucius knew Dumbledore, not once did the Headmaster ever dropped his mask of joviality. But that day, when Lucius practically _begged_ for Dumbledore to give his protections to his family in exchange for his services, those twinkly blue-eyes the old wizard was always known for was replaced with a cold hard look. Lucius felt like he was seeing another person the whole time he tried to explain himself, his self-confidence was hammered down by the cruel-look in Dumbledore's eyes. In the end though, after what had felt like _years_ of silence Dumbledore took to make a decision, the great wizard made a curt nod. Lucius would have breathed in relief, but he knew it wasn't over yet. He was right to think so, because the next thing Dumbledore did was to assign Lucius with his first task to prove himself.

Lucius was one of the firsts to know about Sirius Black, probably second only to Black's own family. After all, Lucius was _there_ when the Avery made a meeting between the remaining Death Eaters who weren't in Azkaban, bringing that traitorous _filth_ Peter Pettigrew with him. When they attacked the Auror at the Ministry, Lucius flat out refused to have any part in it, knowing just how bad it would affect his family. He was there though, when they brought Black to dungeon of Macnair Manor, and even though he didn't join the others to torture Black, Lucius still felt guilty when he merely stood back and watched Black got beaten into a pulp. Then, that evening with his daughter revealing herself as a Metamorphmagus urged him to do the right thing. Lucius would have rescued Black right away after he went to Dumbledore, but they'd moved the Auror into some place else. The blond wizard wasn't told about the location because his connection to the Black family through his wife made them suspicious of him. It took two months until Lucius finally managed to find out where they kept Black. It turned they used the old Lestrange Manor in North Wales, where they knew no one would ever suspect it, seeing that the last time someone ever visited the Manor was over a decade ago. If it wasn't for the fact that he'd married Bellatrix's sister and was best friends with Rodolphus, Lucius doubted he could enter the Manor so easily as it was so heavily guarded with hundreds of spells. He was still a little wary though, as he made his way to the dungeon, his wand at the ready the whole time. He let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding when he finally reached the dungeon, using his wand to lit each one of the cells to find Black. He wasn't even surprised to find the Auror in the last and most horrible cell of all. His four limbs were shackled to the wall behind him, and stripped naked for all to see. There was a small pool of blood gathering under him, dropping from each of the ghastly wounds he suffered all over his body. His left hand was broken from the looks of it, and Lucius could only imagine how much in pain Black was. In fact, Lucius feared that he was too late.

"Black? Black, can you hear me?" Lucius asked once he had knealt in front of the man. Using his wand, he released Black off his bounds, and was quick to catch him before he fell flat onto the floor. Taking off his cloak, Lucius Transfigured it into robes for Black to wear.

"Black, wake up," Lucius said one more time. It was a while later when Black finally opened his eyes, his silver eyes unfocused.

"Malfoy…" the Auror croaked, his voice made Lucius wondered what his fellow Death Eaters had done to torture Black. "W-what are you…doing here?"

"What does it look to you?" Lucius retorted, waving his wand to check on the Auror's condition. He made a small grimace when he realised that it would be impossible to take Black on side-along Apparition, what with all his wounds.

"Well…I- I'm naked, and w-we're alone in this…this dungeon. I- I can think of…a few things."

Lucius glared at the younger man, who made a weak grin as he struggled to sit up, pushing himself up with his good-hand. Rolling his eyes, Lucius said, "This is not the time to be joking, Black. Now, tell me; how long do you need to recover? I can fix your hand and heal the wounds, and I have some food with me. But you still need some time to heal until I can take you on side-along Apparition."

"Three days," Black said almost immediately. The _(former?)_ Death Eater scoffed in return.

"Yeah, right. I'll give you three weeks."

" _One_ week."

"Ten days and that's it. I'm _not_ risking getting you killed just because you insist on being your stupid and reckless heroic-self."

Black pouted immaturely, and for a split second, Lucius was reminded of his son. Flinching a bit when Lucius muttered a spell to heal his broken hand, the Auror muttered, "Fine. Ten days it is."

"Good boy."

"I'm injured, y-you know. That doesn't…mean you have to…to treat me like a child."

"Shut up or I'll poke your eyes out, Black."

Lucius was a little surprised when Black complied, but he made no comment about it. He merely continued on his work, cleaning the bleeding wounds and tried to close them as best as he could. The older wizard frowned at the carved words on Black's chest. **Blood Traitor** , they read. Lucius decided that it would be wise to keep his mouth shut and focus on the task at hand. Even though it'd only been two months, Black had lost a lot of weight and was at the point of nearly being skeletal. By the time he was done patching up the wizard, he was practically covered in Black's blood while the Auror was covered in thick bandages. He then pulled the food he brought with him, and for the sake of both of their dignity, he let Black ate it all by himself, no matter how painful it looked for the Auror to do so. It was almost morning when Black was done eating and was slowly taking healthy gulps of water down his throat. He still looked pathetic and Lucius doubted he could stand already. But at least, he looked to be stronger. After all, he just did eat a huge portion of meat meant for _three_ people.

"I'll come back in ten days, okay?" Lucius said, waving his wand to get rid off the blood covering himself. "I leave some food and water over for the next ten days. They are all Charmed to last till next _month,_ so you have nothing to worry. In the mean time, I'll try to hold them off from paying you a visit so you can recover properly. Do you understand, Black?"

"Of course," the Auror drawled monotonously. "Just one question though, Malfoy. _Why?"_

Giving the younger wizard a small smile before he left, Lucius merely said, "Time for me to pick a side, isn't it Black?"


	4. Luna Lovegood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the Golden's Trio first time to officially meet Luna Lovegood.

"Mate? Hey, are you listening to me? _Harry!_ "

"Yes, Ron; I'm listening."

"Then why the bloody – "

"Stay here."

Harry didn't even give his best friend the chance to digest what he said because he'd sneaked under his Invisibility Cloak and slipped passed the redhead. Careful not to bump against people he passed, Harry made sure he kept a few paces behind from the blond Slytherin with whom he'd been getting along really well. Ever since that night after the feast when Dumbledore revealed that Lucius Malfoy was trying his best to rescue Sirius, the Gryffindor had made it a habit to hang around the young Malfoy in hopes of getting news about his Godfather. They would keep their meetings a secret though, for fear that there would be children of Voldemort's supporters who saw them together and came to the conclusion that they were no longer sworn-enemies. The only people who knew about his newfound friendship with Malfoy were Dumbledore, Remus and Regulus. It wasn't like they didn't trust any of their friends. It was more because both boys didn't feel quite ready yet to reveal their friendship to others. But this time, it was different. True, he did come after the blond to get information about Sirius that Malfoy might receive from his father. However, Harry had never blatantly excused himself from Ron to talk to Malfoy. They usually sent notes to each other if they wanted to meet up. The reason this changed was because Harry saw Malfoy had an undivided attention on a group of female Ravenclaws in their year bullying a small blonde girl before another Ravenclaw girl, this time older, came to the younger girl's rescue. When the younger girl slipped passed everyone while the older girl was chastising the bullies, Harry noticed Malfoy quickly went to follow the girl. As far as Harry knew, the only girl Malfoy had ever given his attention to was Hermione. And like a protective brother, Harry didn't like it if Malfoy had plans on playing Hermione's heart like that.

"…and I thought we both agreed on telling a professor about this, Lovegood. Or at least, tell your body guard Diggory that the bullying hasn't stopped," Harry heard Malfoy told the girl when he finally caught up on both of them.

"You know I can't possibly burden the professors all the time about how others treat me, Draco," the girl said. She had her back to him so Harry couldn't see her face. "And I can't always come running to Cedric either."

From where Harry was, he could see Malfoy rolling his eyes in barely repressed agitation. It brought a grin to the green-eyed boy because, what with the both of them had similar colouring, it almost looked like Malfoy was scolding his little sister. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Malfoy said, "Lovegood, those girls nearly threw a _boiling hot_ coffee at you if Chang hadn't interefered. You do know that is dangerous, right? Or should I write you an essay about what would have happened if they managed to do so?"

"But they _didn't_ , so I guess all is well," the girl replied stubbornly. When Malfoy glared at her, she merely took Draco's hand and pat it gently, seemingly unaware of the way the Slytherin tensed at the contact. "I'm alright, Draco. I'll _be_ alright. Thank you for looking out for me. Everyone always says that Slytherins are heartless monsters, but I know you are not."

Malfoy looked like he was going to argue to uphold his reputation as a _bad_ person, but he seemed to opt against it when he sighed heavily and gave a curt nod. " _Fine_. But promise me that you will _not_ wander alone anymore, okay? At least go with Weaslette. It's better than nothing."

"It's Ginny, Draco. Her name is Ginny, short from Ginevra. I've told you about it before."

"Whatever. Now go. We can't have people finding out about our secret _friendship_ , Lovegood. And trust me, bad things _will_ happen if they do."

The Ravenclaw nodded her head before she walked away. Harry walked silently toward Malfoy until he was standing right behind him, watching Malfoy eyeing the girl closely like a hawk. It was only when the girl had turned around a corner that Malfoy took his eyes off her and sighed in relief. Harry took his chance to surprise his Slytherin friend and said, "I didn't know you're playing a saint these days, Malfoy."

The blond whirred around in shock, whipping his wand at Harry, before letting a string of curses when Harry took off his Cloak while laughing. Glaring at him, Malfoy tucked his wand away and said, "Merlin's beard, Potter. If I'd _died_ because of heart attack right then and there, I swear to Merlin, I would _haunt_ you for the rest of your life _and_ your next life."

"You should have seen your face," Harry chuckled, giving the blond a cocky grin.

"Ha ha ha, aren't you funny." Scowling as he waited Harry to stop laughing, Malfoy then said, "I was going to write you so we could meet tonight. _But here you are_ … Why did you follow me?"

"Saw you going after that Lovegood girl. I also noticed you watched the whole thing when the Ravenclaw girls were bullying her. I thought it was weird so I decided to follow you. Didn't think you would be scolding her for being so naïve."

Malfoy tensed a little bit by the time Harry was done talking. "I thought I was being discreet enough about it. I mean, not even Blaise Zabini noticed it."

Harry shrugged as the two made their way into an empty classroom for more privacy. "Well, when you grew up with Aurors, you tend to pick up little things from them. Being observant is one of them. Anyway, what happened back then? How did you know her?"

At first, it didn't see like the young Pureblood was going to tell Harry about it. It took awhile until the Malfoy heir finally came with the decision that he would tell him. "But you have to _swear_ that you won't tell anyone about it. Not even Weasley and Granger."

"Okay, okay. It will be added to our growing list of secrets, Malfoy. _Wow,_ I feel so special already." If Malfoy was annoyed, he hid it rather well.

"You remember that first day? When Dumbledore summoned the both of us? Well, just a week later, I received a letter from Regulus. He said that Professor Lupin told him to ask me whether I could look after this girl named Luna Lovegood. When I asked why, he just said that she was important. I owed Regulus a lot so I didn't ask anymore and told him I would do it. I looked for her and the first time I met her, she was climbing up the Black Lake while Ginny Weasley was defending her against two Slytherins her year who no doubt had pushed her. I waited until Weaslette was away to talk to Lovegood. It wasn't exactly easy to gain her trust, seeing that my reputation precedes me. But when I explained everything to her, leaving out no details, she finally believed me."

"Really? She did?" Harry was genuinely surprised. "She believed you that easily?"

"Yeah, which is worrying. I mean, if it were me, I wouldn't even trust _myself._ And when I told Professor Lupin about it, he agreed with me. He said that this showed just how vulnerable she would be by being alone, her only friends being Cedric Diggory and Ginny Weasley. So, since then, I always made sure that I checked on her at least once a week."

"Wow, you really are going for sainthood," Harry remarked, earning a scowl from Malfoy that he returned with a grin. "One thing, by the way, before you told me anything about Sirius. _Why_ did Remus have to ask you about it through Regulus? And why didn't he ask _me?"_

This time, it was Malfoy's turn to shrug. "I asked Regulus the same thing and he said that Professor Lupin felt like I would be more agreeable if it was Regulus who asked me. And really, I too asked why didn't they get you to do this because it would be easier if it were you."

"And? What did he say?"

"He said that Professor Lupin felt that you had a lot on your plate already, worrying about Auror Black and all. And I have to say, I agree with him on that. No offense, Potter, but you look like you're about to explode on some days."

Harry nodded his head, feeling a little touched. "Okay, thank you for telling me all that. Now, is there anything from your father? Did he find Sirius yet?"

"I haven't read his letter yet," Malfoy admitted, pulling out a white envelope from his bag. "For some reason, I felt that this letter was meant for you more than me. So, I decided that we should read it together."

"Thank you," Harry said, to which Malfoy return with another one of his curt nods. Taking the letter from Malfoy's hand, Harry pulled the letter from the envelope, noticing the seal was torn already, and began to read it with the blond.

> _Son,_
> 
> _Before you begin to read this letter, you have to make sure no one is around because what I'm going to tell you will be dangerous if anyone ever finds out. True, I have Charmed the letter so that only anyone with Malfoy blood can open the envelope. But it's better to be safe than sorry. So, go find an empty class room. Lock it so no one will bother you by barging in. And oh, please go get Mr Potter. He needs to know about this too._
> 
> _I have found him. I have found Sirius Black. It wasn't easy because I think they were getting suspicious of me, hence why I wasn't told of the location when they moved Black. They took him to Lestrange Manor, knowing that it had been years since anyone was there. I found him in the dungeon, and he was terribly injured. I knew that he was tortured, but I didn't think it was that bad. I would spare you boys from the details though. But I promise, I tried my best to heal his injuries and made sure he ate._
> 
> _I would have rescued him right then, but his condition wouldn't allow me to Side-Apparate with him without getting Splinched. So, I planned on coming back to him in ten days – and that was yesterday. I trust you boys would tell Dumbledore and Lupin about this. Also, tell them that if they want to come to Lestrange Manor, they have to take Snape with them because only someone with the Dark Mark can enter the Manor._
> 
> _I'll bring him back. I promise._
> 
> _Your father,_
> 
> _Lucius Malfoy_

"He did it," Harry whispered when they were done reading the letter. Slowly, a huge grin appeared on his face as he let out a hearty laugh. "Your father found Sirius! _Merlin, this is amazing!_ "

"I'm so happy for you, Potter," Malfoy said kindly, giving Harry one of his rare smiles. "And if there's anything new from Father, I promise I'll tell you about it. I'll even barge into Gryffindor's Common Room if I have to."

"Thank you very much," Harry said, feeling the happiest in his life since the night his Godfather was taken. "And please tell your father how grateful I am."

"I will," Malfoy promised. He then glanced at the letter, looking a little pensieve, before he said, "Father's Owl travels faster than most owls. And if he sent this from Malfoy Manor, it would take Aquila three days to get here."

"So, we'll just have to wait for a week till he brings Sirius here!" Harry nearly shouted in delight. "Oh, I'll have to tell Marlene and the others about this!"

When Harry walked out of that empty class room, he was pretty sure that the rest of the day would be good for him. He even had a huge smile on his face, which made Ron and Hermione a little queasy. ( _"Honestly, Harry, you're scaring us. I mean, you just_ smiled _at Filch for yelling at you," Ron said as he shared a look with Hermione.)_ By the time it was dinner, Harry was on the brink of exploding in joy. From where he was sitting, he couldn't stop himself from sending knowing grins at Remus, who merely cocked an eye brow at him. The Gryffindor had agreed with Malfoy that they would tell about the news about Sirius after dinner. But, as he was practically shaking in barely repressed excitement, looking down to his watch, hoping dinner would be over soon, Harry sort of regretted his decision. When dinner was finally over, he was just telling his best friends that he would meet them in the Common Room, when he saw Ron's eyes stared at something behind him while Hermione's face turned a faint shade of red. Turning around, he saw Malfoy standing behind him, his hand reached out in hesitation, probably debating whether he should tap Harry on the shoulder to alert him of his presence. Whatever it was, Harry didn't really think much about it. All he saw was the slight panic in those grey eyes, and how a few feet from them, Remus and Snape were watching them with the same look on their faces.

Right at that moment, he knew something was wrong.

"What?" Harry said, fearing for the worst. His suspicion rose when he saw Lucius Malfoy entered the Great Hall, attracting everyone's attention that he cared not about.

"It's your Godfather," Malfoy almost whispered, trying to be as quiet as possible, what with everyone going silent as they watched the two supposed-enemies.

"What about Sirius?" Harry said, instantly wary. "What's wrong with him?"

It was, however, wasn't his Slytherin friend who answered him.

It was _his_ father.

"He's escaped," Lucius Malfoy said as he took his position behind his son. "I went to check on him this morning. I just had a feeling that Black would do something so _typical_ of him to do. And I was right. He'd left."

And before he knew it, Harry had fainted.

* * *

 _Shit, it was cold_.

_That was the first thing that crossed his mind as he slipped past the front gates of the Manor, wearing only the robes Lucius Malfoy gave him. But he supposed he shouldn't be complaining, and instead thanked the fact that the only wards available in the Manor was to keep anyone from going into the Manor, and not the other way around. Every step he took sent burning pain all over his body, but he knew he had to keep on going. That rat bastard was out there, and that vermint was going to kill his family if he wasn't there to stop him. So he kept his trap shut, turned himself into his dog form, and hurried off to warn his his family._

Luna woke up with a jolt. She looked wildly all around the room, her breath laboured. When she saw that no one was awake, she swallowed heavily, feeling a little relieve. The girls in her room would treat her even more horribly if they ever found out she had prophetic dreams. It was still very early, the sun wouldn't be up for a couple hours. But Luna knew that her dream was important. Discreetly she grabbed for her notebook and began to draw her dream, stealing glances toward her room-mates for fear that they would wake up. She knew now that the man in her dream was none other than the missing Auror, Sirius Black. Auror Lupin, now _Professor_ Lupin, had told her who the man was, and reminded her that if she was to have dreams about him, she should tell him immediately. Keeping her promise, once she was done with her drawing, Luna grabbed for her robe and quickly exited her dorm. She briefly wondered whether she should tell Cedric _or_ Draco first about her dream, seeing that Cedric knew about her ability, and Draco was rather close with Harry Potter, who was Sirius Black's Godson. But Luna knew that she couldn't waste one moment, so she hastily made her way to Professor Lupin's office.

"Luna," the good professor said, looking surprised to find her standing in front of his office at five in the morning. She noticed though that Lupin looked like he hadn't slept for a week.

"I'm sorry to bother you, professor," the Ravenclaw said, feeling a little guilty. "I can see that this isn't exactly the right time, but I had a dream, sir."

"A dream?" Lupin said, looking alert. He stepped back a little to allow Luna entrance.

The blonde nodded and showed the wizard her drawing. "Yes, sir. And it's about Sirius Black."

The moment the name escaped her lips, the Auror's whole composure changed. If he looked a little weary and tired before, he now looked ready for battle. Using his wand, he lit up his fireplace, setting up the Floo network. Luna watched silently as the older wizard knelt down, throwing a handful of Floo powder into the fireplace then saying the word _Black Manor_ loud and clear. She saw Lupin's head disappeared into the green flames, and she waited along with him for someone to respond. It didn't take long though, probably only around ten seconds, until she heard a voice belonged to another male. She assumed it must Regulus Black.

"What is it, Remus?" the voice said. "You are aware it's still very early. Some of us _do_ need our beauty sleep, you know."

"Quit it, Reg," Lupin said, sounding impatient for the first time since she knew the man. He always seemed the most patient human being on Earth. "You know I wouldn't call unless it's important. It's about your brother."

" _Sirius?"_ Just like Lupin, the moment Sirius Black's name was mentioned, he sounded alert. "What news do you have of him? Please, tell me it's a good news."

"Well, it's not really my news. It's actually… You know what; I think you better talk to her yourself." Pulling his head off the green flames, Lupin turned to Luna and motioned the girl to come closer. "Come here, Luna. It's better if you explain to Regulus yourself about your dream. He's Sirius' brother, in case you haven't figured it out yet."

"Okay," Luna said before shoving her head forward the way she Lupin did. She felt a little dizzy as the view before her eyes transformed into one of a huge home, with a man in his thirties kneeling right in front of her.

"You must be Luna," Regulus Black said with a kind smile. "Remus has told me about your gift. You saw my brother in your dream, didn't you?"

Luna nodded her head. "I did. In my dream, he just escaped the dungeon where he was kept."

"Was he hurt?" Lupin asked, surprising Luna a little by his sudden question.

"He was. And he was cold too. But he seemed adamant to get back to his family, so he shrugged aside his pain and the cold he felt. I also saw him transformed into a dog. Is he an Animagus?"

"He is, but you must not tell anyone about it," Regulus said quickly. "He's an illegal Animagus. If the Ministry ever finds out, he's going to be sent into Azkaban."

"I won't tell anyone, don't worry," Luna promised.

"Do you think you can make a guess on where he might be right now?" Lupin asked again. "According to the latest information we got, he disappeared sometime around yesterday."

"I don't know… I mean, he was hurt really bad, professor. Even if I could, I don't think it would be accurate. You didn't see the state he was in. It would take him ages to move around with all those injuries he sported."

"Then we probably can catch up," Regulus quipped. "The girl is right. Sirius couldn't be that far. We can ask Moody to send someone to find him."

"You underestimate your brother, Reg," Lupin said darkly. "When he's determined, the git can do unimaginable things, even if he's _dying._ And don't forget, he's in his dog form. He moves faster as a dog, and his sense of pain is less acute than his human form."

"I still think we should try. I'll get Marlene to contact Moody immediately. You know she's the only one Moody listens rather easily to."

"Fine. I'll go tell Dumbledore. Maybe he's got some way to tract Sirius."

"You do that." Turning to Luna, Regulus gave her another smile. "And thank you very much for your help, Luna. It means a lot to us."

"It's nothing, really," the girl replied, feeling a little shy.

Together with Lupin, she pulled out of the fireplace, cutting off the connection. She listened carefully to Lupin's instructions to make sure she went back straight to her dorm, and to not go looking for Draco to tell him about her vision unless the blond himself approached her. She promised that she wouldn't do so, even as she wondered how on Earth the good professor knew her plan of telling the Slytherin so he could relay what she knew to Harry Potter. Bidding the wizard goodbye, Luna quickly made her way back to the Ravenclaw Tower. She would probably be back in the safety of her dormitory in no time, if she hadn't heard the sound of soft whimpers coming from an empty classroom. Luna wasn't unfamiliar to the sound of sobbing, having had her own moments when the bullying got a little too bad for her. The thought that there was someone in that room, probably crying her eyes out, broke her heart. At least, even if she was bullied constantly, she had Cedric and Ginny ( _"and now Draco," she added in her mind)_ to turn to. Making up her mind, she decided that she would talk to anyone in that room. When she found the door wouldn't budge, no matter how hard she pushed on it, she froze, fearing for the worst.

"Hello?" Luna called out. "Are you okay?"

There was a beat, and then she heard soft ruffling making their way toward the door. Another minute passed when Luna finally heard an answer, in a voice of a young girl. "Can you get me out, please? I've been locked here for hours."

"Have you tried _Alohomora?"_ Luna asked, letting out a frustrated sigh when she found that she had forgotten about her wand.

"I- I didn't have my wand with me," the girl said. "It wasn't like I w-was wandering around when I- I got locked in here."

Luna knew instantly what she meant. "Unfortunately, I don't have my wand with me too. But, I'm going to go get some help. You just wait here for a moment, okay?"

"Okay. Please, be quick. It's very dark in here, and cold too."

"I'll be right back. I promise."

The Ravenclaw quickly went back to Lupin's office, since he was the closest help she could get too. But when he didn't answer her after she knocked on his door for five minutes, Luna gave up, guessing that the professor probably had gone to see Dumbledore. The girl then wondered, what other choices did she have. She could have gone to other professors, but then she would have to explain why she was up around so early in the morning, and she didn't think Lupin would want her to tell anyone about her vision yet. That would mean she would have to ask help from another student, someone who wouldn't ask her too many questions. She immediately crossed Draco's name from her list, knowing that even if he didn't have a problem on helping her, the same couldn't be said about his fellow Slytherins if they saw her down in the dungeon. That would leave her with Cedric and Ginny. Her oldest friend would be the most perfect choice, seeing that the Hufflepuff common room wasn't so very far from where she was. Luna had just decided that she would go get Cedric, when she heard footsteps coming. Thinking that it was Filch, she hastily went to hide in one of the empty classrooms.

"… _can't_ believe you'd drag me _all_ the way to the dungeon to see that git," a voice said, coming closer to where Luna was hiding. "Honestly, Mione, your love escapades is going to get _me_ expelled! I thought you're supposed to be all about following the rules. The git must be rubbing off on you."

"I didn't _drag_ you to come with me, _Ronald,"_ another voice said, sounding annoyed. "You saw me about to sneak out of the common room, and decided all on your own that I would need the company to see Draco. So, if anyone's to blame, it's on you. Besides, why are _you_ up so early anyway? You were usually a pain to wake up."

"Oh, he's _definitely_ rubbing off on you," the first voice, Ronald, said in a snotty tone. "I mean, who the _bloody hell_ are you, and what have you done with my best friend Hermione Granger?"

"Shut it, Weasel," a new voice drawled, and Luna's eyes widened because she was familiar with this one. "The only reason she came all the way to see me was because your _boyfriend_ asked her to come and get me so he could discuss about his Godfather's disappearance with me."

"You're a huge git, Malfoy," the first voice retorted, while the second voice, Hermione, let out a small chuckle. Luna felt that it was safe for her to come out, and she did just that.

"Draco," she called, causing the three older teenagers to jump in surprise.

"Merlin's socks, Lovegood," Draco breathed, patting the spot where his heart must be beating fastly because of the shock. "If I died because you gave me a heart attack, I would haunt pyou."

The other boy, who she now recognised as Ron Weasley, Ginny's older brother, smirked at the Slytherin. Luna ignored him though, and went on to talk to her Slytherin friend. "I'm sorry for scaring you, but I need your help. There was a girl locked in a classroom. She's been locked inside for hours. I think someone locked her in there."

"Poor girl!" the older girl, Hermione Granger, exclaimed. Giving Luna a small smile, she said, "Show us the way, dear. We'll help you to get her out."

" _Of course,_ she's taking us with her," Draco grumbled when Hermione dragged both him _and_ Ron Weasley by the hand to follow Luna. "It's just _so you,_ Granger, to be all bloody heroic."

"That's rich, coming from you, Malfoy," Ron said. Draco gave a condescending snort.

"I think it's rather hypocritical for you to say that, Weasley. Do I need to remind you of the time you were concussed back in first year?"

"Oh, quit it, boys," Hermione snapped. "You two, _and_ Harry, are the most heroic and self-sacrificing people I've ever met. So really, you two should just shut up."

Luna would have laughed at the sight of the two older boys looking completely chastised by their bossy friend. But they finally arrived in front of the door where the girl was locked, and Luna immediately focused back on task at hand. The older girl seemed to understand, because she didn't waste anymore time, and pointed her wand at the door. There was a click, and the door creaked as magic moved it to reveal the girl who was locked behind it. The girl was smaller than Luna, even if she looked like she was from Luna's year. She had black hair that hung limp over her shoulders, framing her face that was wet with tears. Her eyes were still puffy from all the crying, but Luna could still see that her eyes were the most beautiful shade of turquoise. The girl gave Luna a shy smile, but then she cowered the moment she looked over Luna's shoulder. Knowing that the girl must be scared and probably feeling a little intimidated in the presence of three third years, the Ravenclaw took the initiative to give the girl a hug.

"It's okay," Luna said softly, feeling her heart went out for the girl when she felt how the raven-haired trembled. "They are my friends. They won't get you in trouble."

The girl looked like she was about to say something, but changed her mind when Draco spoke. "You're Daphne's sister, right? Astoria, isn't it?"

"Y-yes," the girl said in a small voice, and only then did Luna realise she was wearing the same Slytherin colours as Draco.

"Lovegood said you were locked in there," the older Slytherin said, his voice had taken the usual tone of cool indifference, and Luna sympathised with the girl when she seemed to shrink in her arms. "Who locked you there, Greengrass?"

"It w-was no one. I wasn't…I wasn't locked. No one put m-me in there."

" _Don't_ lie to me, girl," Draco snapped impatiently, making Luna wished he could be a little bit nicer. "Lovegood isn't the kind of person to lie about something like this. So, tell me the truth."

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, Malfoy!" It was Ron's turn to snap, glaring at Draco as he took off his robes and wrapped it around Luna and Astoria. "The girl is cold _and_ scared. She's shivering, you unfeeling dolt. Tone down the evilness a little bit, won't you?"

"Yeah," Hermione echoed, shooting the Slytherin a nasty look, to which Draco merely replied with a roll of his eyes. "Imagine if _this_ was Lyra, Draco. You wouldn't want someone to treat her like this, right? You'd probably smite them."

"I'm trying to be nice here, Granger," Draco said with an exasperated sigh. "If she'll just tell me who locked her in there, I could tell them off. It's because I _have_ a sister myself that I even care."

"The poor girl is traumatised," Hermione spat, her voice going a pitch higher. She looked like she was going to slap Draco in her frustration, but she noticed how Astoria hadn't stopped trembling, and probably decided she could slap Draco another day. "How about this; I take the girl to go have some breakfast. Hopefully, she will tell me who's the culprit. Meanwhile, you two better take…"

"Luna," the Ravenclaw supplied when Hermione trailed off. "Luna Lovegood."

"Yes, thank you," Hermione said with a smile. "Take Luna back to her common room. I don't think it's safe if she goes wandering around the castle alone."

The older girl didn't even wait for a response. She had taken Astoria along with her to the Great Hall, leaving Luna with the two boys who scowled at the Gryffindor's retreating back. Luna heard Draco let out a heavy sigh before gently pushing Luna toward the direction of the Ravenclaw tower. "Come on, Lovegood. We're lucky today is Saturday because I need some much needed sleep."

"Did you go see Harry Potter?" Luna asked before she could stop herself, the drawing she had of her vision felt heavy in her pocket.

"Yeah," Draco confirmed, nodding his head. "Why? Do you want an autograph? Better ask Weaselbee. I think he handles Potter's autographs and pictures for fans."

"I am _so_ going to kill you one of these days, Malfoy," Ron grumbled. "Mark my words."

"Ooh, I'm scared," Draco drawled monotonously. When Ron waved his middle finger at him, the Slytherin merely cocked an eye brow. Ron apparently thought bickering with the blond took too much energy, so he probably decided to talk about something useful instead.

"Who do you think put the Greengrass girl in the that empty classroom? Must be someone from our year, at least."

"Definitely Pansy. She and Daphne have a life-long rivalry since they were like three. But Daphne always wins. Not only she's _much_ prettier, she's also much smarter. So, to spite Daphne, Pansy often takes it out on poor Astoria."

"And the older Greengrass didn't do anything about it?"

"Astoria worships her sister. The last thing she wants is for Daphne to think she is weak and incompetent. That's why she keeps silent."

Luna saw Ron opened his mouth, but whatever he said was lost on her because her head suddenly throbbed and she had another vision. The first thing she saw in her mind was big rocks littering all over the ground. It took her awhile to realise that she was at Hogwarts, and those big rocks were actually ruins from the destroyed walls of the castle. Then she saw Ron, who looked much older in her vision. There was no sound coming out from him, even though his mouth moved as he looked around frantically for something. She heard a loud scream though, a bone-chilling scream that caused both she and Ron to whip around. She felt her insides went cold when she saw a masked man pointed his wand toward a figure on the ground. It was a girl, and she was writhing in pain, her familiar eyes looked pleadingly toward Ron. Luna's mind was still processing who that girl was when Ron let out the most gut-wrenching sound as he called for her name. The ginger raised his wand, and Luna _swore_ that she probably was going to witness murder right then and there, when she felt herself being shaken violently. She blinked once, and she found herself back to the present. Draco's grey eyes were looking at her in both worry and suspicion, while Ron, this time back to his actual age, looked scared.

"...you okay, Lovegood? _Snap out of it, girl!_ " Draco said urgently, lighting slapping Luna's cheek.

But Luna was still eyeing Ron, who stared back right at her. She vaguely heard Draco said something about taking her to the Hospital Wing, and that was when she finally regained her focus. Yanking herself away from the blond, she practically ran the rest of the way back to her dorm, ignoring the two shocked boys. She didn't even realise that she'd dropped her drawing, which Ron picked up and showed to Ron with wide eyes. For the first time ever, Luna _didn't care._

Because she had a _much_ more pressing matter in her mind.


	5. Love Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The most attractive couple in the world was enjoying domestic life a lot more than they thought they would.

"I love you, Tonks. I have loved you from the moment I saw you when we were only eleven. I know I've caused you a lot of grief in the past year, but I promise, I'll spend the rest of my life trying my very best to make it up to you. I will treat you like the queen you are, and worship you as if you're a Goddess – because you _are,_ my love."

"Damn it, Charlie. Why are you always _so good_ with words? That was bloody beautiful, you know. But really, I don't need you to…to _worship_ me. All I need is your love."

"Then love you, I shall. Till my dying day, I promise to love you with every inch of my being."

_"Godric's soul, you two are disgustingly cheesy. Go get a room, kids!"_

Nymphadora Tonks, newly-appointed deputy for Auror Remus Lupin, youngest one to have ranked so far up, self-proclaimed badass of the century, all-around the coolest female in the whole _goddam_ world _,_ practically _leapt_ off from her perch on her boyfriend's lap when Bill Weasley made his sudden entrance. Her face flushed red furiously almost as instantly as her change of appearance, replacing her natural-brown hair and brown-eyes into their usual purple glory. Her so-called boyfriend, on the other hand, merely cocked an eye brow at his older brother, still reclined casually on the couch. He didn't even bother to _literally_ cover the fact that he had been spending the past half hour making out with his infamous Metamorphmagus girlfriend.

"Sorry, brother mine," Charlie drawled monotonously. "We really didn't mean to traumatise your precious virgin eyes. Besides, I thought you were in Egypt. Did you miss me?"

"Piss off, kid," Bill spat, rolling his eyes in annoyance. But he failed to hide the grin that betrayed his happiness upon seeing his kid brother all well again. "Mum demanded I had to visit… What are _you_ doing here at the Burrow? Shouldn't you two be hiding in Auror Black's safe-house?"

"Moody's orders," Tonks answered instead. "He said there was something he wanted to talk about. Probably something about – "

_CRACK!_

_"TONKS! WHY THE HELL IS THIS PLACE WARD-FREE? DO YOU WANT YOUR BOYFRIEND TO GET KIDNAPPED AGAIN? FIX IT THIS INSTANCE."_

"Moody, how pleasant it isto see you," Tonk said, smiling sickeningly sweet before replacing it with an annoyed scowl.

"I do not like your tone, kid. And do fix your clothes, Weasley. We don't need to know what you and Little Miss Sunshine over there just did," Moody growled, his fake-eye rolled to the back of his head, probably glaring at Charlie's rumpled appearance. Much to Tonk's utter relief, Charlie actually _blushed_ as he tucked his shirt and fixed the buttons that Tonks had _accidentally_ ripped, before rearranging his pants.

"Alastor!" Molly Weasley greeted, a big smile on her kind face as she entered the living room, her husband following behind her. "Charlie told me you'd be here in a few hours."

"Ah, I figure the sooner I talk to your boy and his girlfriend, the better it will be for everyone."

"Would you like something to drink, Alastor?" Arthur offered.

"No need, Arthur. I'll be very quick. I need to go see Regulus Black after this."

"Oh, okay… Do you need some privacy?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. I didn't mean to be rude but this matter is rather classified," Moody grumbled, his face twisted weirdly in his attempt to look apologetic. "So, if you don't mind, I'd really like it if – "

"Don't worry about it," Bill said before leaving the room, his parents behind him.

Dragging a chair noisily toward the couple left in the room with him, the Auror then plopped down on said chair with a huff. He fidgeted a few seconds in his seat, cursing loudly the whole time as he reached for something in his pocket. " _Bugger…_ Ah, here goes the little bastard."

"What is this?" Tonks eyed the little purple gem Moody just gave her. It was no bigger than her thumb, but the way it glinted brightly gave Tonks a feeling that it wasn't as simple as it looked.

"That, kid, is a – " but before Moody could finish his words, Charlie had dropped onto the floor and began to convulse violently. The dragonologist was vaguely aware of the panic in his girlfriend voice and the Head Auror's loud cursing as images began to appear in his mind.

_"Do you know what this is, Weasley?"_

_"Definitely not your brain. You'd be way smarter if it was."_

_"This is the stone Merlin used to propose to the Lady of the Lake."_

_"Hm, let me guess; it's incredibly powerful, isn't it?"_

_"Clever boy. The Stone contains immeasurable power that not even your precious Dumbledore is able to wield, I bet."_

_"The same goes for your precious Dark Lord, no doubt."_

_Pain. Unbearable pain went all over his body for what seemed like hours._

_"That's going to silent you for a while, at least… Anyway, if this Stone is in the hand of a prodigious Seer, they can predict not only the future, but also prevent it from happening. Wield reality however they want it to be.That's just the smallest thing this Stone can do. Now, I know that you've been researching about Seers the past few years, using your job a disguise so you can stay for a long time snooping around Romania's records of Seers, what with the country being famous for housing legendary Seers. So, let's just make this quick, okay? Give me the name of the prodigy."_

_"Ah, why don't you say so, mate? I'll give you the name, don't worry. It's…your mother."_

"…Charlie? Charlie, please wake up. Charl – _oh thank Merlin!"_

It took the tattooed redhead a while to process things that happened around him. He blinked his eyes a few times to focus his sight. In front of him was his beloved Metamorphmagus, her purple eyes were wide with worry. Behind Tonks were his parents, Bill and a grumpy Moody. He didn't notice it at first, but when his brother shoved a glass of water into his hand, only did he realise his throat was dry as hell. With his girlfriend's help, he drank the water, feeling as if he had been dehydrated for weeks. It was the first memory he had of the time he got captured by the Death Eaters. The fact that he was thirsty hit a little too close to home, and he couldn't help but to shudder at the memory of being denied food and drink for days during his captivity.

"What happened, Charlie? My poor boy…" Molly whispered, taking her position beside Tonks.

"It's your memory, right?" Moody said, both of his eyes was looking at Charlie sharply. "You just had a flashback, didn't you, boy?"

Charlie nodded his head. His eyes caught the forgotten gemstone that was lying not far from where Tonks was kneeling beside him. He reached out for the purple stone, feeling it hum with power in his hand. "Where did you get this, sir?"

"Lucius Malfoy gave the stone to young Regulus. He said he nicked it from a Death Eater during one of their meetings." Moody stopped for awhile, his eyes narrowed slightly before he continued. "You _have_ seen this stone before, haven't you? Where did _you_ see it?"

"When they held me captive. They showed me the stone when they were – " Charlie's eyes widened as he remembered the details of his memory.

"What? What's wrong?" Tonks asked quickly, probably expecting Charlie to fall into a fit again.

"Can you give me the names of all Purebloods who were born in the 1980s? But Purebloods who have Romanian descendants," Charlie said, directing his question to the Head Auror. If his request caught Moody off his guard, the old wizard did a great job to ignore it.

"I can give it to you by tomorrow," Moody promised. "But first, you have to tell me what do you know of the stone, and why do you need the list of names."

"I'm sure Mr Malfoy's told Mr Black all about it. According to legend, the Stone used to belong to Merlin. Much like how Nicholas Flamel made the Philosopher's Stone, Merlin created his all those centuries ago. It was called Eye of the Lake, and it was actually part of the ring Merlin gave to his beloved."

"The Lady of the Lake," Bill chimed in, being an avid Merlin fan.

"Correct. I'll not go into details about Merlin's relationship with Vivian, because that's going to distract us from the point of the story. Long story short, Vivian rejected Merlin and instead imprisoned him in a bark of a tree, or so said the legend. Anyway, the ring was lost for centuries, and those who knew about it believed it to be mere stories for children. But it's said that the Stone holds so much power, that only a select few are able to use it."

"Are you saying – "

"Oh no, You-Know-Who isn't after the Stone to use it. He won't be able too, and nor does Dumbledore. It's too much for someone unless they're of Merlin caliber. Besides, I'm pretty sure that not even his Death Eaters know where he is. But _someone_ is directing their movement in his place. And that person knows quite a lot about the Stone. Problem is, my memories still haven't returned all that much for me to notify who were involved."

"Why are they after the Stone then, if they weren't going to use it?" Bill asked, earning a nod of approval from Moody, who seemed to forget that the conversation was supposed to be private.

"No one can fully wield the power of the Stone. But legend has it that some… _special_ people can to an extent of it. For an example, a prodigious Seer can use the Stone to enhance her ability to predict to future, as well to _change_ and even _stop_ it from happening. Create an alternate timeline, even."

"Something tells me that you choose Seer as an example for a reason, boy," Moody said. "Were those filthy cretins looking for a Seer? Was it _the_ information you withheld from them?"

Even as Charlie nodded, he had a small frown on his face. "But before you ask about it, I have no idea the name of the Seer. To be honest, I _still_ don't remember the reason why I became a dragonologist and went all the way to Romania. I mean, sure I love dragons. But that doesn't mean that I'd…that I would…"

"Yes, yes, yes; we all know you love Nymphadora more," Moody cut in impatiently, earning a murderous glare from the Metamorphmagus. "So, there must be someone who convinced you that what you were doing was for the greater good."

 _(It's definitely_ him. _)_

"I suppose…" At this point, Charlie made it a point to avoid Tonks' eyes. He knew he would have to talk about it with her.

"Very well," Moody said, seemingly satisfied. "Tonks, come to my office tomorrow so I can give you the names myself. Can't trust _anyone_ at times like these. And I want you to work on it as soon as possible. We need to find the Seer before those scummy Death Eaters do."

"Will do, sir," Tonks said automatically, going on her Auror-mode.

"I'll have to go then. And oh, one more thing, Weasley; as of right now, you're an unofficial Auror. You work on this matter with Tonks and _only_ answer to myself, understand?"

_Whoa._

"I…I understand, sir. But I haven't any proper Auror training."

"Kid, please," Moody scoffed, both his real and fake eyes rolled in exaggerated impatience. "You have gone on a secret mission, all on _your own,_ right after you finished school. Secret missions are only for full-time Auror with enough credentials to weigh them down into the bottom of the sea. The only people I know who are able to do so are those meddlesome brats Black and Lupin. You don't need training, Weasley. You should be _giving_ training to those idiots I taught. And if anyone doesn't agree with me, you tell me and I'll knock some sense into them. _Literally._ "

Charlie wasn't someone who blushed so easily. But hearing Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, the only Auror who was better than Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, complimented him like that, was enough to make him blush like a girl. All his life, Charlie was always compared to his brother Bill, who was probably the perfect epitome of _perfection._ Rebellious Charlie was the exact opposite of good-boy Bill. They were very close, true, but it didn't mean that Charlie wasn't insecure. To have someone like Moody to compliment him was probably a huge boost to his ego. Muttering some form of 'thank-you' because he was still too dumbstruck, Charlie joined the rest of his family to wave Moody goodbye as the Auror Disapparated.

"It's amazing how something so small is so powerful," Bill said as he eyed the Stone in Charlie's hand. "What's going to happen if someone tries to wield the power? Someone not strong enough."

"They will die," Charlie answered easily. "Burst like fireworks."

"Hush," Molly admonished. "You shouldn't talk about death like that… Now, Charlie; are you feeling better? Do you need anything? I can make you – "

"Actually, Mum, I feel like sleeping," Charlie interjected. "I think I'll head home."

"Oh, okay," the Weasley matriach said, looking a little disappointed. "Well, be careful, okay? You're still on the way to healing. Don't tire yourself too much."

"Yeah, Charlie. Don't _tire_ yourself too much," Bill said cheekily, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Charlie would have lunged across the room to punch his brother if he was able to walk properly again. Lucky for him, his mother had done the work for him and slapped the back of Bill's head, much to his older brother's chagrin.

" _Mum!"_ Bill exclaimed, pouting immaturely.

"Don't you 'Mum' me, William," Molly snapped, glaring at her son until he cowered in his seat. "Enough with the teasing."

"Please forgive my utterly _mature_ sons, Tonks," Arthur apologised jokingly with the Auror. Tonks merely grinned, reminded of the banter between Sirius and Remus she often witnessed growing up.

"It's perfectly fine, Arthur… But we _do_ have to go. Charlie has to take his meds soon."

" _Ugh,"_ the ( _former?_ ) dragonologist groaned. He looked like he was about to whine about it, but thought better when his girlfriend glared at him.

"Take care, okay?" Arthur said after everyone had said their goodbyes.

The couple promised so before Apparating to the cottage they'd been staying at for the past few months. It had been months since he was released from St Mungo's, and he was getting much better. He still got tired easily, and got the occasional killer headache, but he tried not to let them bother him. The thing that _did_ bother him was how he still couldn't remember the time during his captivity. On the bright side, at least he _finally_ regained his memories regarding Tonks. It seemed, in his haste to delete the information about the Seer, he accidentally deleted memories of Tonks as well. It was one of his greatest regrets for being so careless, that he often found himself relieving his memories with Tonks, just to convince himself that _no, she really was here with him again_. When he first told her that he finally remembered everything, the beautiful Metamorphmagus cried.Charlie had known the woman for years, and he was aware that Tonks hated it when she cried. The only tears Tonks loved to make was happy tears. He was glad that after breaking her heart when he left her for Romania, he was now able to make her happy.

Living with Tonks was probably the happiest time of his life. They rarely argued, except for the all the times Charlie refused to take his medicine. Most of the time, the two spent their time making for up for their lost time. Tonks originally disliked the fact that she had to go into hiding as well. But when Sirius Black told them that someone needed to look after Charlie, Tonks readily agreed. At first, they were a little awkward about their living arrangement. But after sometime, they fell into a routine that made it as if they'd lived together for years. Charlie would always be the first one to wake up in the morning, and he would spend the next five minutes worshiping every inch of Tonks' skin with kisses until the Auror woke up. Then they would shower, more often than not they would do it _together_ , before they had breakfast. Tonks was a horrible cook, therefore it would be up to Charlie to make them something edible. But at least the woman was always eager to help, and as they prepared for their breakfast, they would steal kisses from each other. Truly, Charlie felt like he had never been happier.

"It's a good thing that your mother packed us something for dinner," Tonks said once they were settled in their room. They had just finished their dinner, all thanks to Molly. "I'd feel so guilty if I had to have you cook us something to eat."

"It's no big deal, really," Charlie said as he bustled around the room looking for his pajama pants. Tonks was all ready and set on their bed, having had her shower before him. "Cooking is something I actually _like_ doing. Bill has always been Dad's favourite because the two share their tinkering-habit. Mum and I would spend our time in the kitchen. Percy, quite surprisingly, preferred to join Bill and Dad. The two often teased me about it."

"Hmm…" Tonks hummed, sounding a little distracted. Turning around, Charlie saw that Tonks had long tuned out and was instead focusing on the various tattoos Charlie had on his shirtless back. The ginger couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him when the Metamorphmagus' eyes zeroed in on her name tattooed on his chest.

"Like what you see, love?" Charlie teased as he sauntered toward her. Smirking mischievously, she winked saucily at him before pulling him in for a kiss.

"Oh, I definitely _like_ what I see," Tonks said between kisses. "I love all your tattoos, really. Your Gryffindor tattoo is one my favourites too. But I have to say, I like the ones about me.The one I I like the most is this one; _Tonks' property._ And rather clever of you to have it tattooed on your chest, where your heart was."

"Well, you've always been a little bit possessive. Might as well declare it to the whole wide world that my _all of me_ belong to you."

The two laughed as they kissed for some more. It didn't take long before Charlie ended up lying on the bed with Tonks on top of him. As the Auror smiled serenely at him, one hand on his chest where her favourite tattoo resided, while the other one was tangled in his hair, Charlie was convinced he was seeing the face of an angel. Call him sappy, but in his eyes, Tonks was the most beautiful human being he had ever known. For Charlie Weasley, there was only one woman worth paying attention to, and that was his beloved Nymphadora Tonks.

"If someone told me, a year ago, that I would spend my days fooling around with you in one of Sirius' _huge_ summer homes, I'd send them to St Mungo's," Tonks said as she lowered herself to lie on Charlie's chest. "Living a domestic life was never part of my plan."

"It never crossed my mind either," Charlie admitted. "Sure, I've always loved you, even then. But I've always pictured us as that couple who barely had enough time for each other because of work."

Tonks tilted her head up so she was looking right into Charlie's eyes. "Do you think if we weren't forced into hiding like this, we'd be this happy?"

"Of course. I'm always happy with you, Tonks. Wherever you are, no matter how little the time we have with each other, I'll be happy. You're my world. Even if we only have an hour each day, I'd make sure it'd be a great one hour."

"You're so cheesy." They shared another laughed. Resuming her position, Tonks sighed as she absentmindedly traced the patters on Charlie's chest. "Our living condition reminds me a lot of James and Lily Potter. And I can't help but to imagine, what if it was _us_? They were roughly around our age when they had to go into hiding because You-Know-Who was after their son."

"If it was us, and I was faced into the situation where I had to sacrifice myself to protect my wife and child, I wouldn't even hesitate," Charlie said firmly without missing a beat. "Though, of course, I would have preferred the three of us to survive."

"I don't think I'll be able to live without you," Tonks admitted in a small voice. "Let alone continue to live on with a child that would always remind me of you."

"You have to, Tonks. I love my siblings and I trust them all. But I'd have preferred _you_ to raise our kid. I'm sure James Potter would agree."

"It's not going to be easy. Just as much as I am your world, Charlie, you are mylife _._ I would live, sure, but I wouldn't exactly call it living. Honestly, I am amazed at how Marlene found the strength to wake up every morning and fought tooth and nail to find information on Sirius' whereabouts. I aspire to be someone that strong."

"But you _are_ that strong. I know you and I have faith that you would be stronger than Miss McKinnon." When Tonks didn't seem convinced, Charlie took her chin in his hand, and planted a kiss on her lips. "Tonks, you are the most remarkable woman I know. You'll do great things with or without me. But, I promised you that I wouldn't leave you again, right? And I'm going to keep that promise. So believe me when I say I would always try my best to come home to you. You won't have to worry about being alone because you will _never_ be alone. I'll always be with you."

This brought a wave of tears into Tonks eyes. She craned her neck so she could deepen the kiss, and Charlie was more than happy to comply. "I love you. I love you so _so_ much, Charlie Weasley."

"As I do, my love. Always have, always will."


	6. Life at Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco went on a date. Ron became a hero.

Being a Pureblood, visiting Hogsmeade wasn't entirely new for Draco. He'd been there many times since he was small, mostly to visit Honeydukes because the blond Slytherin had a sweet tooth. Therefore, when he asked his parents to sign the permission letter, he wasn't as excited about it as most of his Hogwarts peers were. But with everything that happened – Sirius Black being captured by Death Eaters and Peter Pettigrew's escape from Azkaban – visiting Hogsmeade became something that he looked forward to. No doubt it would be a huge relief, after all of the stress he and everyone at Hogwarts were having. Blaise and Theo had told him countless times how they wanted to go to Shrieking Shack, seeing that they were older now and there would be no parents to tell them no. Draco would have agreed with them if he hadn't had other plans in his mind about how he wanted to spend his Hogsmeade visit.

Or rather, with _whom_ he wanted to spend his day going all around Hogsmeade.

But if he did ask _her,_ he would be declaring their not-so-secret friendship with everyone.

_(And your infatuation too.)_

_(Shut up, brain.)_

"Goodness, Draco; just ask her out already!" Theo exclaimed, shocking Draco out of his reverie. It was Saturday, an hour after dinner. They were in the common room, working on their DADA homework that Snape gave them, what with Lupin being sick. Draco had finished his the day before, during his free time, so he was there only to help his friends. He was absentmindedly tapping his fingers on the table when Theo practically yelled into his ear.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about, Nott?" the blond asked, swallowing heavily when Theo rolled his eyes. Beside the raven-haired, Blaise snorted into his homework, smirking.

"Ask Granger to go to Hogsmeade with you, you bloody idiot," his oldest friend drawled, causing Draco's pale complexion went paler. "We all can see that it's what you want."

"She's probably going with Potter and Weasley," Draco replied flatly, having accepted the fact that there was no point in denying what was obvious. "Besides, can you imagine the rumour?"

"I thought you no longer care about it," Blaise said, taking his eyes off the essay he was working on for the first time.

"That's true. It's not me I'm worrying about me. It's _her._ I mean, I'm used to people saying bad things about me behind my back. But her? I don't think so. She's just… _so pure._ "

Theo whistled, shaking his head in disbelief. "Merlin, you're _definitely_ smitten, my friend. If you ask me, you're hopeless. A total loss cause."

Hearing his friend's comment, Draco could only groan in frustration, burying his face in his hands. "I _know_ that, Nott. Thank you very much for pointing that out. But, I really have no idea – "

"And _that's_ why Blaise and I are going to help you."

"Wait, _what_?"

The next fifteen minutes happened a little blurry to Draco. One moment he was moping _(Malfoys do_ not _mope)_ about his dilemma, and then before he could fully comprehend it, his so-called friends had dragged him out of the Slytherin common room. He distinctly remembered how his friends argued about where the Gryffindor common room was, and he would have told them that _he_ knew where it was, if he wasn't so bloody nervous. Even when Blaise scared off a first year Gryffindor into taking them to Gryffindor Tower, Draco kept quiet the whole time. His heart skipped a bit when Theo told the little kid to _go get that bookworm Granger_. He had imagined on taking the girl to Hogsmeade many times, but he never thought he'd _actually_ do that for real. Draco didn't know whether he was to thank his friends or slap them in the face. When the portrait pulled opened, Draco felt himself stiffened up, all his feelings coiled up in a bunch of horrid mess. But it wasn't Grange – _Hermione,_ who stepped out from behind the portrait. It was the Head Boy Percy Weasley, and Gryffindor's Captain Oliver Wood. Draco once heard that the two made such an unlikely duo, being so different from one and another. Even he had seen the rare times the two were seen eating together in the Great Hall, quietly talking about Quidditch and assignments. But the way the tall ginger walked briskly away from the shorter Keeper, nearly trampling Draco and his friends if the younger boys didn't step out of the way, didn't look like they were friends.

"…I _told_ you; stay the hell away, Wood," Weasley hissed out when Wood reached out to grab him by the shoulder. His eyes, the trademark Weasley blue that he shared with all of his siblings except for the twins and his sister, burned as they glared at the hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, come on, Perce. Don't do this," Wood said impatiently, his stockier-build gave him the strength to pull Weasley back toward him forcefully. "I didn't mean anything. You know I… _respect_ what you want, even if I- I don't like it. But what happened last night – "

"What happened last night," the ginger cut off viciously, now glaring at the Keeper, the both of them were standing nose to nose by that point. " _never_ happened. So, I don't know what you're talking about, Wood. And _stop_ calling me Perce."

Wood looked like he was going to say something in return, but at that moment, the portrait was once again opened, and out came Hermione. Almost like something bit them, the older Gryffindors jumped away from each other. Glancing at Hermione, whose attention was set on Draco and his friends, their faces flushed red almost simultaneously. Only then did they seemed to realise that were _not_ alone the whole time. Draco thought he'd merely blinked once, but the next time he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see the two seventh-year had gone away; Wood was going down the staircase that led to the Quidditch pitch, while Weasley went back into the common room. Even though his nervousness came back full force with Hermione's arrival, he couldn't help but to eye Weasley's figure as he disappeared behind the portrait.

"They're always like that," the girl said, as if she was reading Draco's mind. "Pretty much like how Harry and Ron argued about practically everything. It's amusing at times, but lately they're getting worse. It's actually tiring to watch them arguing _every_ single day."

Draco knew that there was _so much_ more between Weasley and Wood, and he knew that for the first time ever, Hermione was too oblivious for her own good because she was _wrong._ But the insistent nudging from his friends prevented him from correcting her, and he focused his mind to make the words he'd planned to say many time in his lonesome, but never thought that he would actually say it to her.

"Grange- _Hermione_ ," Draco began, feeling bile rose up in his throat. Behind him, he was thankful when his friends took several steps backward in an act of giving him some privacy.

Pleasant surprise crossed Hermione's features when Draco corrected himself and used her first name, but she didn't miss a beat when she replied to him. "Yes, Draco?"

"Well, um… Next week we're going to Hogsmeade, you know?" the blond stuttered to his feet, feeling like slapping himself in the face at his own idiocy. He was lucky he didn't blush so easily because at that moment, Hermione chose to look between amused and, dare he said it, _cheeky._

"I am well aware of that, Draco. I have my permission, in case you're wondering."

"Good. That's…that's good."

"Hm."

Right then and there, upon hearing the way the bookworm hummed softly, Draco realised that she had _known_ what he wanted to say. It was obvious from the way she gave a little smile, and the way she bit her lip as if she was trying to stifle a giggle. Draco was sure he was blushing furiously now, and a part of him wished the ground would just open up and swallow him whole.

Looking up to look into her brown eyes, feeling both embarrassed and frustrated, Draco said, "Granger, are you _seriously_ going to make me say _that_? I think you know what I'm saying already."

"Oh, I know that," the Gryffindor said, now beaming with a big grin that made her all the more prettier, which was _not fair_ in Draco's opinion because it made him a lousier _wimp_ – and Malfoys were _not_ wimps. "But I _do_ want to hear you say it, Draco. It's not every day you hear Draco Malfoy asking you – "

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?" Draco blurted out, rendering Hermione speechless. It seemed, although she insisted about it, she never thought that he'd _actually_ do it.

But she got over her shock rather quick, because she gave him the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen as she pulled him into a hug, and said, "Yes, Draco. I'll go with you."

For the next few days until the day for their Hogsmeade visit came, Draco felt like he couldn't stop smiling. Even when his friends relentlessly teased him about it, Draco merely rolled his eyes at them, but did nothing when usually, he'd probably slap them in the back of their insolent heads. Every time they were in the room together, Draco would automatically look for Hermione in the crowd, and when he found her, usually she'd smile that pretty smile of hers at him, Draco would wink at her as a sense of pleasant warmth filled him, ignoring the way Theo would share a laugh with Blaise behind him. During class, when Hermione was too busy paying her attention to their professor to notice the way he'd been staring at her, sometimes Pothead and Weaselbee would catch his eyes on their female companion. The two prats merely cocked an eye brow at him, to which he replied with a scowl, before they turned their attention back to their lesson, but not before flashing a smirk in his way. Draco could care less about them finding out because they knew about what he felt for their friend anyway. But when it was the day of the visit, only then did it occur to him that by going together to Hogsmeade, he might as well declare to the whole world about what he felt for her.

They met in the Great Hall, where other students were told to gather before they departed together to Hogsmeade. The moment everyone noticed how he quietly settled himself beside Hermione, all eyes immediately were set on the two of them. The Hall fell silent, and it was ironically deafening. He swallowed thickly when he caught the way Snape stared at him standing by Hermione, remembering the story the Potion Master once told him about himself. He was caught off guard when he felt Hermione's small and dainty fingers slid between his own, holding his hand gently. It felt oddly fitting, they way their hands were intertwined. He looked down at their hands, then up to see the way she smiled reassuringly at him. He felt himself smiling as well, thought it quickly dropped the moment he caught how a few Slytherins, especially the older ones, sneered at him. Almost instantly, he felt a sense of protectiveness toward the Gryffindor whose hand he was holding. Pulling her closer toward him, he then glared at the towering Slytherins, the fact that they were older didn't deter him one bit because he knew _he_ was the one who held the power over the Slytherin House.

"What are you looking at, Flint? And wipe that stupid look off your face, Pucey, before I'll do it myself for you," Draco said loudly, his composure had adopted the intimidating stance others saw from Lucius Malfoy _and_ Sirius Black.

"Aren't you cocky, Malfoy," Marcus Flint drawled. "Don't forget your place, kid."

"Don't forget _your_ place yourself," Draco retorted, feeling the way everyone was staring at him. Beside him, Hermione was whispering things into his ear to just drop it.

But he wouldn't. Malfoys did _not_ back down so easily like that.

"Why, you prickly, little blood tra – "

"I wouldn't finish that if I were you, Marcus," a voice said as he joined the conversation casually, as if they were all just talking about the weather. Though slightly shorter and slimmer than his best friend was, Remus Lupin exuded the same power as he stepped in front of Draco and Hermione in a rather protective manner. "Calling someone that word is _highly_ prohibited here."

The Slytherin Captain looked like he was about to argue with the DADA professor, but Pucey wisely stopped him from doing so. Scowling at Lupin, the two Slytherins walked away toward Filch, who was checking every student's permission. Beside the old caretaker, McGonagall was sternly watching the whole banter. Meanwhile Lupin, turned toward Draco and Hermione, and behind him Draco could see Potter and Weasley was half-running toward them.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Potter asked, directing his question to Lupin though he was eyeing Draco and Hermione closely.

"Just a little trouble with some bigots; nothing to worry about," Lupin said calmly. He ruffled Potter's ever-messy hair, much to the boy's utmost annoyance. "How's everything been, Harry?"

"Everything's been fine. And Snape is a huge pain in the arse, as always," Potter answered, sighing dramatically with a level of childishness worthy of a six-year-old, _not_ thirteen.

"Language, Harry James Potter," Lupin chided, to which his Godson replied by sticking his tongue out. His flew momentarily toward the shortening line of students, then he said, "Well, you four best be going now. Have fun, okay?"

The four of them waved politely at Lupin's retreating figure. Wordlessly, Potter and Weasley nodded their heads at their friend, and to an extent at Draco as well, before going off to join Longbottom and the other Gryffindor boys in their year to a carriage pulled by an invisible force, after having given their slip to Filch. Draco almost forgot the fact that he was still holding Hermione's hand, until she pulled him toward Filch and McGonagall. The aging caretaker and their Transfiguration professor didn't even bat an eye as they gave their permission slip to Filch, who grunted some sort of approval to allow them to continue toward the carriage.

"I know I'm being cliché by saying this," Hermione said the moment the carriage moved. "But you really didn't have to do that, you know. I think we all know what would have happened when everyone finally figured it out. So, you don't have to…to…"

"To defend your honour?" Draco said flatly, earning an awkward nod from the girl. Shrugging, the blond continued. "Don't make a big deal over it, Granger. It's nothing, really. Besides, I didn't do it entirely to defend your honour. Part of me had always wanted to do that for a long time. Flint and Pucey are colossal prats."

The way Hermione rolled her eyes told Draco that she knew he was lying, and he couldn't help the grin that escaped him. But the girl didn't say anything to contradict him, thankfully. Instead, she casually leaned toward him as she tried to look at the window on his right, causing Draco's breath to hitch involuntarily in surprise. She didn't seem to realise it though. Her brown eyes set on the picturesque view she saw from the window, she said, "So, I think it's safe to say that you've been here before, right?"

"Yes, I have. Many times, actually."

"Well, where do you think we should go first? I've always wanted to visit Hogsmeade, from the moment I read about it in a book. It's the only all-wizarding village in Britain after all. But I guess you know that already, don't you? I heard that the founder was a Hufflepuff, which sort of fit, you know? I mean, it's such a Hufflepuff thing to do to provide a safe and secure settlement for those who might need it. It's one of their House qualities, I think, being nice. I know a few Hufflepuffs, and they are all so nice to me. I also want to go to Shrieking Shack. I read that it's the scariest…"

For most of the time, starting from the carriage ride and even as they wandered around the village, Hermione babbled on about her extensive knowledge over _everything._ Draco would give a comment here and there about stuffs that he knew, but mostly, he kept quiet to himself, which was _so_ unlike him. His friends often teased him how he liked to hear himself talking. But when he was with Hermione, he preferred to listen to her. There was something about the way she talked that he really found endearing. He would _never_ tell anyone about it, and would prefer to pitch himself off the Astronomy Tower, but Draco felt like the girl could talk his ear off till the end of the world, and Draco wouldn't mind one bit. Their journey didn't go as smoothly as he hoped though. Every now and then, people who knew them, would stare and point their rude fingers at them, whispering their stupid judgments over the fact that he, the son of the second oldest Pureblod family in Britain, was going to Hogsmeade with her, a Muggle-born whose very existence would probably make his ancestors roll in their graves. But Draco didn't care about what people thought, as he followed the the smiling bookworm toward the Three Broomsticks, who was walking backward as she taunted him to walk waster. As long as Hermione had no problem with him tailing after her like a lost puppy, Draco gave no damn to what people said about them. When he was with Hermione, it was one of the rare times he felt genuinely happy.

After all, he was just a kid, who unfortunately lived in a time of war.

But like any other kid, Draco knew he deserved happiness like everyone else.

* * *

Ron Weasley was a good person. That was the way his parents always raised him up to be. But like every other good person, he wasn't a _saint._ He too, was able to feel envy and jealousy. When Harry was chosen to be Gryffindor's Seeker, he tried his best to push the feeling of envy aside because a good friend didn't feel such negativity. When Hermione proved herself to be the smartest time and time again, Ron merely smiled at her as he did all he could to keep up with not only Hermione, but with Harry as well whose laziness was the only reason on why he didn't score as high as their female friend did. But when he watched Hermione and _Malfoy_ together nearly all the time ever since they went together to Hogsmeade, always smiling in a way that he'd never seen before, Ron nearly couldn't stop himself from getting consumed with all the envy and jealousy and _rage_ that he felt. It was one thing losing to your best friend, but _to_ _lose_ your best friend to someone who until recently was your enemy, was something else entirely.

Then there was also the fact that Harry started to get closer and closer to Malfoy. The tall ginger felt like he was being replaced, and all he could do was to watch it happened as Malfoy filled the part that Ron used to have in their little trio. The thought kept him up at night, and one day, during a stormy night where thunders split the sky and rain fell down hard, Ron decided he just couldn't take it anymore. After he'd made sure that everyone in the room had fallen asleep, Ron slid down his bed as quiet as he could, and slipped out of the boys' dormitory before heading out toward the exit of the common room. He planned on going to the Astronomy Tower to calm his raging thoughts, where he knew Filch wouldn't go to. But when the portrait swung opened, he found that sitting on the foot of the portrait, was his sister with two other girls his age. The first one was that blonde Ravenclaw Luna Lovegood, and it took Ron a while to recognise the last girl as the Slytherin girl he and Malfoy and Hermione had rescued some weeks prior, Astoria Greengrass. The three girls whipped around in his direction, looking like a deer caught in headlights for being out of bed at night. Raising his hands up to show that he didn't come to bother them, he stepped out of the common room.

"Hey, Gin," Ron greeted.

"Hey," his sister said in return. "What…what are you doing out here?"

"Might as well ask you the same thing," he replied. He took a while on debating with himself whether he should go back into the common room or not. But for some reason, he opted for the opposite and took a seat beside his sister instead. "But I'm not going to ask you about it if you won't ask me as well."

Behind him, the Fat Lady muttered something about, "Insolent children who _just_ wouldn't sleep and always _have_ to come out wandering around in the middle of the night." Ron and girls ignored her though, knowing that the Fat Lady had a bad habit of grumbling about the kids from her house.

"Okay…" There was a long pause before the girl spoke again. "Well, I think I'll have to introduce you to my friends, I suppose."

Ron shrugged. "Do whatever you want, Gin."

"Yeah, I want to introduce you to my friends," Ginny insisted, motioning her hand at her friends. "This is Luna Lovegood, and that one is Astoria Greengrass. But they both told me that you three have met before."

"It wasn't a really good time though. But yeah, I suppose you're right; we have met… How have you been, you two?" Ron remembered that the last time he saw the girls, they left rather abruptly. A shaken Astoria was being whisked away by Hermione to breakfast while Luna, after having a fit, had run off to as if she was on fire.

"We're doing fine, Mr Weasley. And I want to thank you for your help," the Slytherin answered in a small voice, her big blue eyes looked almost purple under the dim light.

"Call me Ron, please. I know that's probably against your uptight Pureblood upbringing, but I prefer if you call me something other than the way McGonagall does whenever she catches me sleeping during her class."

The girls shared a small giggle, which prompted Ron to grin. He felt his sister snuggled closer toward him, and almost automatically, he wrapped an arm around the younger girl. Out of the seven of them, he and Ginny were always the closest. Bill was with Charlie, Percy was the odd duck, and there was no questions about Fred and George since they were twins, so that left Ron with Ginny. The fact that they were the closest in age also added to the reason why they got along so well. But Ginny was _so bright,_ she was so much smarter than Ron could ever be. Sometimes, he felt like he was losing _her_ too, whenever he saw how she had googly eyes on Harry, and how she looked up to Hermione. Oh, Ron knew for a long time that Ginny's crush on Harry was so much more than a simple child's infatuation. But he kept a blind eye toward it, because he knew if he encouraged her, he would lose her, and yet the opposite would cause him the same result as well.

"I haven't returned your robe," Astoria said, catching him off guard.

"I beg you pardon?" Ron said, frowning a bit. This prompted an adorable blush on the Slytherin's pale face as she bowed her head down.

"Your robe. You gave it to me when you and Draco and Miss Granger helped me that day. I still have it with me," the girl answered shyly.

"Oh. I totally forgot about that," Ron admitted. He thought the Elves merely had lost it, and because he knew both Hermione and Harry had a soft spot toward the helpful creatures, he decided it wouldn't be wise if he blurted it out in front of them, for fear they would think he was blaming it on the Elves. Shrugging, the third-year said, "Well, you can always give it to Malfoy. Tell him to give it to 'Mione so she could give it to me."

"Draco would hate that," Luna quipped. "I am under the impression that he dislikes anything that makes him interact with Ron."

"The git and I aren't exactly close. I'm an all-around nice person while he is…well, he's a git." The four of them shared another laugh. Turning to his sister, Ron said, "How did you three become friends? I mean, you three are like the most unlikely people to be friends. The fact that you all come from different Houses is self-explanatory alone."

"Luna and I have been friends since last year," Ginny explained, flashing a smile toward the blonde. "I was alone in an empty compartment that Fred and George dropped me in, while Hermione had gone off looking for you and Harry. I think she ended up sitting with Neville… Anyway, when I was sitting there all alone, Luna came in with Cedric Diggory. Long story short, we became friends. She lives not far from us, remember."

Ron nodded his head in acknowledgment. "And with Greengrass? Or shall I call you Astoria?"

"You can call me Astoria," the girl answered, nodding her head. "Or Tori. That's what Ginny and Luna call me. And my sister too."

"Okay," Ron said with a smile. "So, how did you two become friends? You two come from the two Houses who have so much bad blood between them."

"I introduced the both of them," Luna answered instead. "I just had a class with Astoria, and it was lunch time. I saw Ginny sitting by the Lake and I thought I'd introduce my old friend to my new friend. The three of us just got along every since."

"That so very weird," Ron commented. Upon seeing the reaction on the girls' faces, he quickly amended himself. "In a good way, I mean. Very weird in a _really_ good way."

"That's what Cedric said when I told him," the Ravenclaw said wistfully. "Personally, I didn't see anything weird, except for the fact they wanted to become my friends."

_Tick-tick…_

"Why wouldn't we want to be your friends, Luna?" Ginny said, patting the blonde's knee.

_Tick-tick…_

"Because I've been told I'm a freak." The way Luna said the word so casually made Ron worried. He thought he'd have to talk about it to an adult. Probably to Professor McGonagall, so she could tell Flitwick, who was Ravenclaw's Head of the House. But at that moment, his ears had caught something. It was faint, but he could still hear it.

_Tap…_

"I don't mind being friends with a freak," Astoria said, reaching for Luna's hand with a smile on her face. "As long as you're nice to me, I think you should be friends with everyone."

_Tick-tick…_

"Yeah," Ginny agreed. "I think this whole thing about House rivalry is – "

_Tap…_

_"Sshh!"_ Ron hushed his sister sharply, pulling out his wand from his pocket. Looking at the _wet_ spot on the staircase, just a few steps away from where he and the girls was sitting. It looked like someone invisible was standing there, dripping wet and was heading toward _them._

_Tick-tick… Tick-tick…_

_Tap…_

"Ron?" Ginny whispered, scooting closer toward her brother. From the corner of his eye, Ron saw the two girls had scooted closer toward Ginny as well. "Ron? Ronald, what's happening?"

"There's someone there," Ron said stiffly in small voice, pointing his wand at the wet spot that was now closer than it was a few seconds ago. He knew the girls were frightened, and he himself was just as scared. But he tried his best to keep it at bay. "Someone under a Disillusionment Charm."

_Tick-tick…_

_Tap.._

_Tap…_

_Tick-tick… Tap… Tap… Tap… Tick-tick…_

"It's coming closer," Ron said, unable to keep the fear and panic from his voice any longer, which caused the girls to whimper as they went to hide behind him. "It's _him._ It's got to be him. _Bloody hell..._ "

There was a low chuckle, the sound caused Ron's heart to beat faster. When the sound started to talk, it sounded so close. "Smart boy… Very, very, smart…"

"Fat Lady, alarm the profe – "

"NO!"

_"Ronald!"_

The next thing that happened was faster than what Ron's brain could possibly comprehend. He was about to shoot the Disarming Charm toward the voice when he felt hands around his neck. He heard the girls and the Fat Lady all screamed in fear as he fell on his back, trying to fight off the invisible weight sitting on top of him, chocking him to death. Raising one leg, he kicked his attacker's back viciously, which caused the hold to loosen as a pained groan came. Using the opportunity, Ron pushed the invisible man off him and scrambled toward the girls, using his body to shield them as the girls quickly went into the common room, noticing how the Fat Lady was gone from her usual spot, no doubt to warn the professors. His heart skipped a beat when he saw how his wand was kicked aside. The voice was now muttering curses under his breath, and Ron noticed how he flickered into existence like that Muggle contraption the telly when it was enduring bad signal. Growling in rage, Ron heard the voice was about to jump him, and all Ron could do was scream in fear, when the portrait behind him slammed opened, revealing his best mate standing there, wand at the ready.

And he looked positively _enraged_.

" _Expelliarmus!"_ Harry yelled, and Ron only had a split second to duck before the powerful force of the spell flew right past his head. Unfortunately, the flickering figure jumped out of the way, and the spell landed on the wall behind him.

 _"You missed, Harry!"_ the figure cackled madly, as he once again disappeared from view before he quickly descended the staircase to run away.

"Get back here, Pettigrew!" Harry roared, the voice he made was absolutely foreign in Ron's ears, who was so used to hearing best friend all cheerful. _"Stupefy! Incarcerous!_ Pettigrew! Get back here and tell me where's my Godfather! _Get back here, you rat!_ "

Harry blindly shot spell after spell, but Ron could see that Pettigrew had long gone. By the time the professors came, Harry was sitting weakly at the foot of the portrait, and Ron was awkwardly hugging his best friend to calm him down. He distinctly noticed that his older brother Percy was both fussing over Ginny and trying to keep all the other students in control. Luna and Astoria stood awkwardly with Hermione, who looked just as shocked and frightened as they were. Remus was running ahead the other professors, his scarred-face pale as he went toward his Godson. Ron quickly let Harry go so Remus could take over. The next one he saw was McGonagall, who looked just as pale as the Auror-slash-professor. Her eyes immediately settled on Harry, who was being smothered by Remus, face buried in his Godfather's chest. When Dumbledore came into view, Ron felt a huge sense of relief because he knew if Dumbledore was there, at least things would be somewhat better. But when the wise wizard's penetrating blue eyes landed on him knowingly, Ron couldn't help but to feel a little nervous.

"Mr Weasley," the Headmaster said in his trademark calm voice. "Can you tell us what happened? The Fat Lady merely said that Peter Pettigrew was sighted in front of her common room, and was attacking a student."

Ron was a in a huge dilemma. If he told the actual truth to Dumbledore, he and the girls would be in detention for being out of bed so late at night, especially Luna and Astoria, who ventured all the way from their respective common rooms to Gryffindor Tower. Swallowing thickly, the tall ginger managed his words carefully before he started to speak. "I couldn't sleep, so I decided to…to lounge in the common room a bit, until I felt a little sleep, at least. I saw my sister Ginny was already there though, working on…working on her homework. We talked for a little bit, until…until…"

"Until they heard me and Astoria outside of the common room," Luna piped in, surprising even Ron and her friends. "I sleep-walk, you see. That's why I wear my shoes to bed. So, I sleep-walked to the dungeon, and ended up lying in front of the entrance to Slytherin's common room."

"Where I'd been sitting out there for the past few hours b-because…I got locked out," Astoria added, her face flushing red when Snape's eyes landed sharply on her. "I woke Luna up, who calmly asked me whether she sleep-walked all the way to the dungeon. I said yes, and then she asked me why was I out there. When I told her what happened, she offered to sneak me into Ravenclaw Tower, and she promised that she'd accompany in the common room until morning came so I could return back to the dungeon before the rest of the Ravenclaws came."

"Unfortunately, on the way to there, the staircase changed and directed them here," Ginny butted in. "My brother and I heard them out there, and we quickly went out to check. We're friends, you see; me, Luna and Astoria. So, I told them that they could stay here, in Gryffindor Tower, when Ron heard someone coming."

"Yeah," Ron said in the affirmative, relieved that the girls helped him with the story because if he was to be honest, his imagination wasn't really that great. He was just tired, and his brain felt like they were dead. "I heard footsteps, and water-dripping too. I saw wet spot right over there. I couldn't see him because I think he got the Disillusionment Charm on him. I was just about to tell the Fat Lady to tell the professors, when Pettigew jumped on me."

" _I don't want to stay here!"_ the Fat Lady's shrilly voice screamed, tears running down her rounded face profusely. "My safety was threatened! I nearly have a student _died_ in front of me!"

"We'll talk about moving you later, my lady," Dumbledore replied calmly, but his attention was still set on Ron. The way the old man stared at him made Ron worried whether he knew that he and the girls had lied to him. But even if Dumbledore knew, which he _definitely_ did, he didn't seem to care about it. "Are you sure that it's Pettigrew, Mr Weasley?"

"Oh, that's him, alright," Harry said before Ron could, looking up from Remus' shoulder. "Before he put on the Charm again, I saw his face flickered once. I would know that traitorous face anywhere, professor. _That_ is Peter Pettigrew."

"Dear Merlin," McGonagall whispered, her hands trembling a little bit. "How could he go pass the Dementors unnoticed? Cross that; how could _nobody_ notice him coming?"

"That's because he's an Animagus," Remus said in a small voice. As he turned around to look at the rest of the professors, the same people who had taught him all those years ago, Ron thought the man looked nervous, like a child who knew he was about to get chastised for stealing candy.

"Remus," Harry said, sounding alarm. But his Godfather shook his head.

"No, Harry. We can't keep this a secret anymore, when it's obviously nearly cost someone's life. Your _best friend's_ life, might I add."

"What do you mean, Remus?" Flitwick said.

"I mean exactly what you all are thinking about," Remus said quietly.

"You mean – "

"Yes. Peter Pettigrew _is_ an Animagus, and he takes the form of a rat. Rather fitting, don't you think? A rat has always been a symbol of treachery and cowardice after all."

"And what about Mr Potter and Mr Black?" McGonagall asked, tilting her head to the side. When Remus didn't answer, the witch shrugged as if she'd known all along. But if there was something that Ron knew about his Head of the House, he was sure that McGonagall maybe did know about it.

"They did it for _you_ , didn't they?" Dumbledore asked, his blue eyes glinted knowingly. At this, Remus clenched his jaw as he gave a stiff nod.

"But becoming an Animagus is _very_ dangerous!" Sprout exclaimed, looking both scandalised and amazed. "They must be so young back then. Maybe around sixteen or seventeen."

"Try fifteen," Remus said. Ron noticed, even though he still looked a little tense, he also looked proud about his best friends achievement.

"Very well," Dumbledore concluded. "We'll have the kids all to sleep in the Great Hall. That way, we can watch them properly. And Remus, after you contact the Aurors to do a little sweeping around the castle, there's something I must talk to you about."

"Of course, professor," Remus said obediently. Giving Harry one last hug that lasted quote long, the man then walked away.

The remaining professors did their assigned jobs wordlessly without being told by Dumbledore, who had gone not long after Remus. The Heads of the Houses went to get their children from their respective dormitories while the rest of the professors went to prepare the Great Hall for the children to sleep in. About an hour later, Ron found himself squished between Harry and Neville, the former was no doubt wide awake thinking about what just happened while the latter was thankfully fast asleep. It was probably around two hours later when the ginger felt his best friend fell asleep, his breathing even out. Ron had no idea when he exactly did he fall asleep himself, but he knew it wasn't long after Harry. When sleep claimed him, he found himself having a nightmare right away.

And it wasn't pretty.


	7. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Valentine's Day, and there were a few surprises for Harry.

Harry had never cared about Valentine's Day before. For him, it was the day when his Godparents would lock themselves in their rooms doing grown-up things until lunch time, leaving Harry to deal with himself as he sulkily ate breakfast with the House Elves. He never expected to receive a Valentine gift, hence why Ginny's card last year was a total surprise to him. This year, he wasn't expecting anything different. He was a little surprised though, he when he saw Hermione traded gifts with Malfoy, and when he saw Ron receiving a mysterious love-letter. But nothing beat _this._

He was barely listening when the twins practically talked his ear off. He found himself still having a hard time trying to convince himself that what he was holding in his hands was _real._ The whole time Fred and George talked, he kind of tuned them out, his eyes set firmly on the object in his hands. His whole life, he spent it listening to his Godfathers talking about _the_ Marauders' Map and how it had helped them through all kinds of mischief. He remembered the story about how Filch confiscated the Map from his father during detention. He felt his chest ached with both joy and pain; joy because he finally had the object that his father and Godfathers were very proud of, and pain because having the Map reminded him how he lost his father and how Sirius was still missing. By the time Fred pointed his wand on the Map to deactivate it, Harry noticed tears were threatening to roll down his face.

"…remember to do that. Pretty cool, right? And if anyone tries to have a look at the Map without saying the right words, the Map would just – _George, why is he crying?_ "

The taller twin blinked as he averted his gaze from grinning at his brother to eyeing Harry in concern. "Huh. Well, um… I don't… Harry, mate, did we – "

When Harry practically jumped to hug the towering twins, he was sure that he probably traumatised the pranksters. Letting them go, Harry let out a small laugh as he wiped his tears. "You guys have _no idea_ how happy I am at the moment. Do you _know_ what this is?"

"It's a…map that shows everything about Hogwarts?" Fred said, his tone a little uncertain. He looked positively scared when Harry laughed again, sharing a look with his his twin.

"Fred, I think we broke the kid," George whispered, to which Fred agreed with a nod of his head. But Harry was pass caring.

Pocketing the Map, he beckoned the twins to follow him. "Come on, guys. We need to see Remus. He'll be _so glad_ to see this."

"Wait, _what?_ " George yelped. "You're going to show _that_ to Lupin?"

"Who, might I add, is a _professor,_ " Fred butted in.

"We get that his your Godfather – "

"And that he's probably the _best_ professor ever – "

" – though we can't let McGonagall know that – "

" – lest she'll throw our arses in detention – "

" – but it doesn't change that fact that your Godfather – "

" – is a _bloody professor!"_

For the third time, Harry laughed. Ignoring the horrified looks on the twins' face, he said, "Just come with me. Today's going to be the best day of your lives. I _promise._ "

Harry didn't wait to see whether the twins did follow him or decide that he was a nut, because if he knew something about the Weasleys, it was that they were a very and curious bunch. After the whole thing with Pettigrew, Harry thought that he got little chance to be this happy again. Not to mention, Dementors had been after to him very often, and it was really getting to him. When he fell off his broom after being attacked by a Dementor, Remus decided that he had to teach Harry the Patronus Charm. So far, the green-eyed boy had managed to do so, with the help of a Boggart-Dementor, and he was actually pretty confident to fight off a real Dementor. But of course, Remus wouldn't agree. Harry would probably argue the werewolf about it, but after everything that had happened, he would hate to upset Remus. His last remaining Godfather seemed rather tense lately. His Aurors still failed to find Pettigrew, and then there was also the fact that Dorcas was due to give birth in a couple months. However, with the Map in his pocket, Harry knew that this would lift Remus' spirits up.

"Remus! Remus, wake up!" Harry called as he ran into Remus' office. "Remus, I've something to show you!"

A part of him felt bad for waking up his Godfather like that, seeing that it was only seven in the morning on a _Sunday,_ and just several days ago, Remus just went through his transformation. But the selfish child in him, the part that wanted to share his happiness with Remus even though he was being a little _too much,_ couldn't help himself. Behind him, the twins looked like they were debating on whether they should just leave or not before Remus showed up. It was too late though, seeing that the door to Remus' private chamber slammed opened, revealing a disheveled Remus who looked like he was ready to fight off Death Eaters even with only his pajamas on. His features softened when his yellow-green eyes landed on Harry, who was beaming up at him brighter than Christmas lights.

"Harry," the Auror-slash-professor said slowly, stuffing his wand back in his pocket. "What are you… Is there anything wrong?"

"Quite the opposite, really," Harry said. "Fred and George just gave me something that I think you'll be interested in seeing."

"We just found it though, professor," Fred quickly said.

"Yeah. We don't know what it really is. Honest," George added.

Remus eyed the twins closely, obviously knowing that the two were lying. He looked like he was about to say something when he froze, his eyes set on the piece of parchment in Harry's hand. As he reached out to take the Map, Harry watched in fascination as the Auror, who was always steady and firm and _calm_ , was now shaking in barely repressed emotion as he stared at the Map he just took from his Godson. Everything was silent as Harry and the twins watched Remus slowly pulled out his wand, sucking his breath harshly as tears brimmed in his eyes. When the older wizard pointed his wand at the Map, Harry noted with a grin at the way the twins gasped, probably assuming the worst.

"Professor – "

 _"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good,"_ Remus whispered, his eyes never leaving the parchment as dots and lines began to form shapes of Hogwarts' classrooms and halls everything about it.

"Merlin's beard…" George muttered, his eyes wide as saucers.

"Professor, how did you – I mean, it took us _a year_ to figure that out," Fred said.

When Remus finally took his eyes off the Map, he had the same grin that was on Harry's face. "You see, boys; I was Moony. I _am_ Moony. One-fourth of the the Marauders; purveyors of aids to magical mischief-makers."

The look on the twins' faces were hilarious, Harry wished he had Colin Creevey to capture the moment. When Fred let out a strange squeak, Harry couldn't help himself when he burst into a fit of girlish giggles.

" _You're Moony?"_ George practically yelled while his twin beside him was still having a problem to articulate his surprise.

"I am," Remus said, still grinning. "Harry's rather fond of the name, really. I think that's why he sometimes calls me Moomy and Sirius Dadfoot. We _do_ act like an old married-couple, I suppose."

"Hang on," Fred said, finally finding the ability to talk instead of squeaking. "Are you saying that you _and_ Sirius Black are part of the Marauders? That the whole time, two of the greatest Aurors in Europe, are Moony and Padfoot, and we _didn't_ know about it?"

"True."

Glancing at Harry, who was still grinning as well, the shorter twin said, "Please don't tell me that Harry's father is a Marauder as well."

"Then we won't," Harry quipped, sharing a smirk with Remus.

"You're joking!" Fred said, though his tone showed that he knew better.

"Why would I be joking about this?" Harry said, tilting his head to the side that reminded Remus of all the times James tried to be serious.

"I think I'm going to faint," George declared, taking a seat on a nearby chair. "This is too much for my heart to handle."

Chuckling, Remus took a seat across the shocked twin. "I was actually the one who came up with the idea to make a map of Hogwarts that would show all of Hogwarts. I told them that since we were going to basically wreck havoc everywhere, I thought it would be a brilliant idea to have a map that not only would it show every classroom, every hallway, and every corner of the castle, but it also shows every inch of the grounds, as well as all the secret passages that are hidden within its walls and the location of every person in the grounds. James was the one who was the most excited about the idea. It was his idea to make the Map extremely accurate in identifying each person, and is not fooled by Animagi, Polyjuice Potions, or invisibility cloaks, and even the Hogwarts ghosts. But it was Sirius though, was the one who ended up finishing most of the work. We started making the Map in third year, and finished it sometime in fifth."

"And as you know, if the bearer of the Map approaches the entrance to a secret passage protected by a password, the password will appear on the Map, right?" Harry said, to which the twins could only reply with an awkward nod of their heads. "That's Remus' idea, because under that whole good-guy persona, Remy is just as much of a Marauder as Sirius and my father. He was also the one who did most of the drawing."

"When you said 'wreck havoc'," George began slowly. "Are you saying that you and Auror Black and Harry's father were pranksters?"

"The very best," Remus answered proudly.

"But you two are _Aurors!_ " Fred exlaimed, looking scandalised. "Not to mention, _you_ are a professor! A prankster is like, the total opposite of what you do."

"That's exactly what I told him," Harry laughed. "I can only imagine the look on Sirius' and my father's faces if they knew."

"Wow," Fred whistled, looking at Remus in complete respect and adoration one would to a _God._ "Do you have any idea how much my brother and I look up to you? Even through the Map? You guys taught us more than all of the teachers ever did."

"Thank you," the older wizard said, grinning earnestly in a way that only his family ever saw.

"Wait a moment," George said, looking through the Map then back to Remus. "There are _four_ members of the Marauders, right? You are Moony, Auror Black is Padfoot, and I think Harry's father is Prongs because now that I can think properly, I distinctly remember Harry was called Prongslet by you and Auror Black. So, who's the fourth Marauder? Who's Wormtail?"

Almost immediately, the happiness that surrounded the room was wiped out. Harry stiffened as his mood gone somber, and he noticed how Remus clenched his jaw. It took a while for the DADA professor to answer George's question. An almost feral-look crossed Remus' features, and judging from the way the twins flinched, Harry realised that he wasn't the only who noticed it.

"It's Peter Pettigrew," Remus answered stiffly, his voice had taken a cold tone.

"You mean the same person who tried to kill our brother?" George asked, frowning at the memory. When the twins and Percy learned what exactly happened that night, they'd become nearly over-protective toward their youngest brother. Ron, who rarely received so much attention from his brothers, found it both pleasing and annoying.

"Yes. That Pettigrew," Harry said when Remus looked like he was having trouble to control his emotions. It was obvious that he still hated the fact that Pettigrew managed to escape his watch.

"The Map," Fred suddenly blurted out, his brown eyes went toward the parchment. "You can use the Map to find Pettigrew. You said that nothing can fool it, right? And he doesn't know that you have the Map, judging from your story."

"He's right, Remus," Harry said, turning to face his Godfather, whose eyes were wide now. "Even if he's not on the Map, we can then assume that he's somewhere in Hogsmeade. And anytime he tries to enter the castle again, we'll know."

In an instant, as if there was a switch, Remus shrugged off the persona of a professor and slipped right into Auror-mode. Grabbing the Map closer toward him, his yellow-green eyes quickly scanned over the Map, determination flashed in those eyes. Harry felt his heart beat madly in his chest in anticipation. They were so close. He knew it. He knew Remus would find Pettigrew now. He could just tell. There was no stopping –

"Professor, someone's coming through your fireplace!" George said, nodding his head toward the green flames. For a split second, Harry was expecting for it to be _Pettigrew._ But he quickly remembered that Remus probably put thousands of spells that would prevent anyone like Pettigrew from crossing.

He was right. Not even a second later, Regulus Black stumbled out of the fireplace.

"Lupin, it's Marlene!" the younger Black brother said. "She's going to give birth now, but she _won't_ do it. She insists on waiting for my brother. You need to talk some sense to that stubborn woman or else she's going to kill herself and – _Harry no!_ "

Harry didn't even realise when he'd jumped into the fireplace.

* * *

_"Push, Marlene! Push!"_

_"_ No! _I'm not doing this without Sirius!"_

_"Marlene, please. You can't – we have no idea when he's coming back. But your baby – "_

_"I can't do this without him. I can't do this. I know it's wrong but…I need him."_

_"You have, Marlene. You have to push. Do it for the baby. Do it for Sirius. Do it for_ me."

" _But – "_

 _"Marlene, if you really do love me like I-I'm your own, please. Do…do it for my_ brother. _"_

Two hours later, Hunter John Black was born, perfect and healthy the way all mothers would always wish for. He weighted around nine pounds and was about twenty-three inches long. Just like his older sister, Hunter was a beautiful baby. He looked a lot like his sister, with their eyes being the only difference. Little Hunter had their mother's eyes whereas his sister had their father's. The first person to hold the baby was not his mother, but it was actually his honorary-brother _Harry_ who readily accepted the baby from his Godmother's hand. Carefully cradling the baby in his arms, Marlene noticed that her Godson had tears in his eyes as he kissed the baby's head as gently as he could.

"Hunter," Harry said without looking up from his little 'brother'. "So he can hunt all the men who have made the sorry mistake to capture his father. And John from John Lennon because we all know Sirius would have wanted that."

Marlene could only smile as she nodded her head, too overwhelmed with emotion to be able to talk. She opened up her arms, wordlessly asking Harry to pass Hunter to her. The moment she had her hands on her son, Hunter opened his eyes for her, as if he knew that she was his mother. The witch felt like crying her eyes out because right at that moment, even when he had her eyes and not Sirius' grey ones, Hunter looked so much like his father. She pulled her son closer to her, raining soft kisses all over his face. Marlene had never hated her life before, but as she hugged her son, feeling Harry's hand stroking her shoulder gently, the Pureblood witch felt like life had been so unfair to her and her family. The first time she had a baby, she nearly _died._ Now her son was born without his father around to see it. She wondered what did she do wrong in her life to deserve such a horrible fate. She tried to put on a brave face though, when her friends came in to visit her and the baby. She gave them fake smiles, nodded her head at the right moment whenever they said something. But when they left, leaving her alone with her thoughts, Marlene no longer could stop herself from crying.

"Marlene, please don't cry," Harry whispered. She was too wrapped up in her own thoughts that she hadn't realised her Godson was in the room and had reached over to wipe her tears away. "Everything's going to be alright, Mar. You'll see. Sirius _will_ come back."

"But when?" Marlene cried, feeling a little embarrassed for acting like a child, completely ignoring the fact that Harry should be at school and _not_ there in St Mungo's with her. "It's almost been a year, Harry. Just when we thought we found him, he just had to run away from without trace. With all of those Death Eaters out there, how are we going to find him?"

"We won't find him because _he_ is going to come back to us. We know Sirius. Nothing can stop him from doing what he wants. No matter how badly hurt he is, I believe he'll be back with us soon."

Marlene bit her lip. She knew that Harry was right. If there was one thing that she knew about her stubborn fiance – and Marlene knew _a lot_ of things – it would be the fact that Sirius wasn't the type to give up. She knew that he would try his best to come back to her and his family, but it didn't mean that fate wouldn't intervene. Marlene couldn't help herself when she was brought back to the memory of her promise to Sirius all those years ago, back when she nearly died when Death Eaters killed her whole family.

"Has he ever told you about the day he proposed to me?" she said in a small voice. The question seemed to catch the boy off his guard, though he recovered rather quick.

"He did. It wasn't… I don't think it was something that he looked back to with fondness. I mean, you nearly _died,_ didn't you?"

The witch nodded her head. "In all the years I knew him though, _I_ was the one who nearly lost him countless times in the past. Your Godfather… He always runs head first into danger without minding the high risk of death. But honestly, I never thought that one day, he'd _really_ be gone, for real."

"Marlene, he's not dead yet," Harry countered in a small voice. "If he'd died, we'd know. Regulus' necklace would tell us about it."

"True. That is true. But since the day he became an Auror, I always feel like I'm counting down the days for the inevitable to come. After all, I did make him a promise."

Her words piqued Harry's attention. "A promise? What are you talking about, Marlene? What did you promise him?"

Swallowing hard, Marlene tuck a lose strand of her hair behind her ear, glancing at the plastic-ring that hung on her charm-bracelet. "He didn't tell you that I _did_ die, right? I died for _eight minutes,_ Harry. For eight minutes, I stopped breathing. For eight minutes, my heart stopped beating. For eight minutes, I left Sirius alone in this world."

"I… I didn't know that," Harry whispered, paling slightly.

"Sirius' biggest fear is to be left alone. He's always scared that he'd be the last one left behind. And when I 'died', it probably was a nightmare to him. Your Godfather had never looked so scared as the time when I opened my eyes after my short-timed death. It was just a few weeks after we learned of Regulus' supposed death, and the thought that he lost me must have scared him witless. So, when I finally woke up, he made me promised him that I…that I had to let him go first."

"You mean…" Harry paused, taking a deep breath. "You promised him that you wouldn't die first. Am I getting that right?" Marlene nodded her head in the affirmative. "But what if you, Merlin forbid, had died of cancer or some kind of serious illness like that? What if the unthinkable happened? Surely you told him 'as far as I can manage', right?"

Marlene blinked, the gravity of Harry's words just hit her for the first time since the time she made her promise two decades ago. Slowly shaking her head, Marlene spoke again. "To be honest, it never occurred to me just how ridiculous it was to promise him such a thing. I mean, he was _so devastated,_ Harry. You didn't see how he was. All I had in mind was how broken Sirius was, and how I should bring back that cheeky smile he was notorious for back to his face. Thus, I made him that promise. He needed the promise, so I gave it to him."

When tears began to fall from Harry's eyes, it was Marlene's turn to stare. The roles were reversed as Marlene reached to wipe Harry's tears with one hand while the other hand wrapped around the boy's neck, prompting him to bury his face on the crook of her neck. Even muffled, Marlene could still hear the boys' words though when he spoke.

"Oh, Marlene… Mar, I am _so sorry._ I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I am so _sorry_ ," the boy cried.

"Harry, whatever are you sorry for, kid? Hey, look at me. Harry, _please._ "

"I can only imagine how painful it must be for you to be away from Sirius, to constantly worry for about him. Merlin, if it were up to me, I'd bring him back myself _and_ I'd kill all those Death Eaters who dared to take him from you."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. This boy, whose parents were taken from him even before he could really remember them, was feeling _sorry_ for her because she was missing her lover, who happened to be a father figure to him. If Marlene could wish for one thing right then and there, she found herself not wishing for Sirius' return. She would wish that her Godson would _never_ feel sorrow anymore. She would wish a lifetime of happiness for him because Harry deserved that. The kid deserved _more_ than that. So Marlene pulled Harry up on her bed, hugging her close to her chest as if he was still her little baby boy whom she fought tooth and nail for the right of his custody when Dumbledore insisted that he lived away from all the fame. At that moment, she felt like she was twenty-one again, hugging her little Harry who was only a year old and was crying for his parents who would never come back for him.

Because Sirius was right. No matter how many children she and her fiance had in the future, Harry would _always_ matter. Even though he wasn't hers by blood, he still was her _son._


	8. Quidditch Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new winner for the Quidditch Cup wasn't the only surprise for Hogwarts that year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the longest one I've written for this story so far. Forget whatever I said about other chapters being the toughest to write. This monster here is by far, the most difficult chapter I have written. But this is one of my favourite chapters to write so far, so it's been fun :D I hope you guys like it.

They won. They won the Cup.

Merlin, it had been _years_ since the last time Gryffindor won Quidditch.

Percy still remembered the last time they won, back when his brother Charlie still played for Gryffindor and won the last House Cup. Despite what others believed of him, Percy was very fond of Quidditch. He really hoped that in his last year, he'd see the Cup in Gryffindor's hand once again. That was probably why he didn't make so much fuss when the twins brought tons of food into the common room, and merely sat there watching the others having fun celebrating their victory. The only person other than himself who didn't participate as much toward their victory was his brother's friend, Hermione Granger, who had been sitting right beside him quietly as she held a book in her hands without really reading it. Out of all the students in Gryffindor, Hermione was the only with whom he got along really well. She was an ambitious girl, and was probably smarter than Percy, if he ever cared to admit that. After watching the girl restlessly tapped her fingers on her book for nearly an hour, he finally decided that he'd ask her what was wrong.

"Oh," she said, looking taken aback at his question. Swallowing thickly, she said, "It's nothing really. I just... I- I haven't seen Draco all day. He wasn't even there during the match. When I tried asking his friends, both Nott and Zabini claimed they hadn't seen him since _last night._ They looked just as worried as I was."

Percy frowned, trying to remember the match. His frown deepened when he recalled that Malfoy _was_ absent from the match. He saw Harry yelling out to Marcus Flint about the blond's whereabouts, to which Flint ignored. With a sinking feeling, Percy began to see why the bookworm beside him was worry. Malfoy _never_ missed any of his matches. No matter how annoying the prick was, everyone knew he was always committed. He was still deep in thought when Neville Longbottom told him that there was a Ravenclaw girl asking to meet him outside of the dormitory. Excusing himself from the worrying bookworm, Percy went out to see the girl Neville spoke about, knowing that it could only be his… _girlfriend._ True to the younger boy's words, a blonde girl with long curly hair was standing in front of the portrait, her Ravenclaw blue robes peeked from behind the tresses of her hair. The same golden badge that Percy had was on her too, except hers read _HEAD GIRL_ instead of _HEAD BOY._

When Percy first met Penelope Clearwater, they stood side-by-side as they waited to get Sorted in their first year. They didn't talk because Percy was too busy worrying over the fact that he wouldn't get into Gryffindor like his parents and his brothers did before him. But he remembered how she looked fascinated over _everything_ when she got on the stool, revealing to him that she was most definitely a Muggle-born, from the way her eyes were wide in wonder. They didn't really talk until their fifth year, but Percy heard of her name a lot of times as the girl who nearly beat his scores, ranking second after himself. The first time they talked was when they were paired by Snape for a Potion project in their fifth year. At first, Percy saw her as a competition because he worried that if the girl proved to be smarter than him, than he would fail to live up to his name after all the legacy his brothers left him as smart and brilliant Weasleys. This resulted in a huge argument nearly _every single time_ when they met up to discuss their work. In the end, it was Penelope who suggested a truce, just until they were done with their project.

They ended up getting the highest mark.

The tall ginger could still remember the way she turned to him when they saw the O – _Outsanding_ on their report, smiling brightly at him before she let out a small laugh. He never saw her as a pretty face before, because he was more focused on the fact that the girl was so, _so_ smart. But right at that moment, everything changed. It was the moment Percy realised that he wasn't a kid anymore, and that before he could see it coming, he was actually having _feelings_ for the girl. In his eyes, she transformed into a beautiful girl with a brilliant mind to match and an amazing character to complete her. So before they left for the summer, Percy asked her whether he could write to her. He knew he was blushing so hard when he saw the smirk on her face, but he was so pleased when she said yes and gave him her address. They began to date in their sixth year, meeting up in bathrooms or empty classrooms during break. When she was Petrified, Percy nearly went mad with worry for her. Coupled with the fact that his brother Charlie nearly _died_ when Auror Tonks and Black found him after being missing for months, Percy was ashamed to admit that he was a terrible company that year. He just felt _so alone._

 _("You're not alone, Perce. If you'd_ see _that there are people who do care about you – that_ I _care about you... Merlin, you're so infuriating.")_

(He'd always been so blind. So blind and clueless.)

"Hey," Penelope greeted, reaching up to hug him. "Congratulations, okay? I should have known better than to bet that 10 Galleons with you."

"Thanks," Percy replied, giving the girl a small smile as he accepted the coins she pushed into his hand. He lowered himself to sit on the top of the staircase, patting the spot next to him for Penelope to sit on. "So, what are you doing here?"

Cocking an eyebrow, Penelope said, "Don't you want your money? After all, I lost the bet."

"Well, I could always ask for it tomorrow. I trust you wouldn't run away with my money."

The two shared a laugh before falling into an uncomfortable silent. Until last year, the two of them could talk about practically everything. They were so much alike, except Penelope wasn't socially awkward like himself. It was probably why they got along really well. They complimented one another. But then Percy just _had_ to make that one, _stupid_ mistake and –

"I know what happened that night," Penelope said suddenly, disturbing his train of thoughts.

"W-what night?" Percy asked, feeling his heart beat faster. When Penelope took sometime to answer, lowering her gaze to the floor, the ginger just _knew._

"That night, after our first fight," the Ravenclaw began in a small voice. "When I told you how you barely had anymore time for me because you were too wrapped up in your ambitions. We nearly broke up, didn't we?"

Clenching his jaw, Percy stiffly replied in the affirmative.

"Dennis Templeton told my friend Stacey Higgs about it. He didn't mean to blab because if he did, _everyone_ would know about it by now. But Dennis knew Stacey cares a lot about me, and he told her so she could tell me. But I _promise,_ they didn't tell this to anyone."

Dennis Templeton was a Gryffindor in his year. He had his flock of friends who were quite the opposite of Percy. But they got along for most of the time, always exchanging greetings when they ran into each other. Dennis also had a habit of partying almost every day, which meant that the bloke was rarely sober at night. So on _that_ night, Percy made a mistake of _assuming_ that even though Dennis just stumbled into the common room, the other bloke would be too drunk to notice what had happened.

"Penny, I…" He trailed off, not knowing what he should really say. "I'm sorry."

When Penelope looked at her again, he felt a thug to his heart when he saw that she had tears in her eyes. "Sorry? Whatever you're sorry for? If you want the truth, I think I've _always_ known about this, I think. Even before that night. You _like_ me, Percy, but I don't think that's enough. What you feel for me, it's not like what you feel for – "

"What are you talking about?" Percy quickly said, still unwilling to accept the fact that… That he… Shaking his head to banish the thought, he continued. "What I did was unacceptable. That's why I'm sorry about it. But, it doesn't mean that I… I mean, there's just no way that I – "

"That you have feelings for _Oliver Wood_?" Penelope cut in, her voice small as she gave him a sad smile. "That all this time, it's not _me_ that you have romantic feelings for, but your best friend?"

His breath was clogging up his windpipe, but Percy tried one more time. "N-no, I don't – "

But Penelope, bless her heart and soul, knew better. Cupping his face with one hand, she landed a kiss on his cheek. "Percy, it's all right. You don't have to hide it anymore. I told you before, right? I have always known, Perce. It's okay. I promise."

(Blind. So blind and clueless.)

(And stupid.)

Percy had always been close with Gryffindor's beloved Keeper. The Scottish bloke was arguably his best friend. Out of the five blokes in their year, they both got along really well because they didn't like to socialise the way Dennis Templeton and his friends did. Oliver had his ambitions to become an international Quidditch player while Percy had his to be the youngest Prime Minister. Percy never noticed it but before Penelope came into his life, Oliver was pretty much his only company outside of his family. In his Sixth year, after Oliver offered to listen to whatever was bothering Percy, they became closer than before. The two was rarely seen without the each other. Oliver was the only person who knew about Percy's relationship with the Ravenclaw. When Penelope was Petrified, Oliver took it upon himself to cheer him up, always making sure that the wasn't wallowing alone in depression. Before he realised it, Percy became almost _dependent_ on Oliver. The first person he talked to when he received the Head Boy position wasn't his girlfriend, like most originally believed. No, it was the Keeper with his thick Scottish accent who Percy contacted first thing in the morning when he got the badge. Since the beginning of their Seventh year, Percy realised that his relationship with Penelope began to change. They became distant, the whole time Percy spent more and more time with Oliver. When he and Penelope fought, he came into the common room angrily that night, and found Oliver was still sitting there, doing his homework.

He began to rant everything he'd been feeling to his friend. He was aware that in his rage, he probably talked too fast for Oliver to comprehend. But his friend proved to be a great listener, eyeing him solemnly, nodding his head and gave the right comment here and there. Once he cooled down a little, Percy plopped down beside Oliver, burying his face in his hand. He distinctly remembered Dennis going into the common room as Oliver offered him a cup of hot chocolate, to which Percy accepted thankfully. He noticed Oliver was saying something, probably to calm him down, the way he'd been doing for the past year. But right at that moment, Percy noticed how _close_ they were sitting to each other. Percy had always heard how girls liked hearing his friend talked because of his accent. But only then did the Head Boy realised how _true_ they were because at that moment, Percy felt like he could spend all of his life listening to Oliver's voice. He didn't notice he was getting closer and closer _and closer_ toward his best friend, not until Oliver's voice trailed off. His best friend asked him what was wrong, his whole composure tense. But instead of answering, Percy did the last thing he expected of himself to do.

_(The taste of chocolate filled his mouth, but he knew he tasted the same.)_

But then common sense kicked in, and Percy snapped.

_(Merlin, what had he done.)_

"So _this_ is what you wanted to talk about, huh?" Percy said, sighing heavily as he embraced the girl. He felt relieved though, as if a huge burden that he'd been holding for _years_ was finally lifted. "You wanted to break up with me."

"Well, it's only fair," Penelope chuckled, lying her head on his shoulder. "You began the relationship by asking me out. I think it's perfectly normal for me to be the one to end things between us."

Her words made Percy laughed. But his laughter died down when the portrait swung opened, revealing Oliver standing there with a huge smile on his face. The moment he saw Percy and Penelope though, it was replaced with a look of pure despair. Clearing his throat, the Keeper made a comment about wanting to go somewhere quiet, before hurrying toward the direction of the Astronomy Tower. When Oliver was out of sight, Penelope didn't waste her time and elbowed Percy hard on his ribs, which caught him totally off guard.

" _Penelope!"_ the ginger exclaimed, glaring at the blonde who merely glared in return. "What was that for, woman? Are you trying to seriously injure me as a form of revenge?"

"God, you are hopeless!" Penelope said in exasperation, pinching the bridge of her nose. " _Go after him, you dolt!_ He probably thought we were canoodling out here. And now he's probably going to mope about it all alone, which is no doubt going to dampen his mood of winning the Cup. Seriously, you are the most insensitive bloke I've ever known, Percy Weasley."

"Oh," Percy muttered. Eyeing the direction where Oliver had gone too, he continued as he slowly got to his feet. "I uh… I better go now, I guess."

"Yes, Percival," Penelope drawled, rolling her eyes in annoyance, which brought a smile to appear on Percy's face.

He leaned once toward the girl and gave a quick kiss into her hair. "Thank you, Penny. Thank you for everything. I wish you all the best because that's what you deserve."

Penelope smiled in return and nodded her head. Not wanting to waste more time, Percy quickly went to the Astronomy Tower, knowing that Oliver was particularly fond of that place because he often said that being on the Tower was the closest he could be to flying without actually getting on a broom. The ginger was practically running, his heart was beating madly in his chest in excitement as well as anxiety. When he finally reached the Tower, he saw Oliver was leaning on the railing, his back was on him as the Keeper's attention was all set on the view ahead of him. Percy watched in fascination at the way wind was playing with the short strands of Oliver's hair, and he briefly wondered whether he was out of breath because of running or because of Oliver. The Keeper, probably upon hearing his footsteps and his rather loud breathing, whipped around toward him. Even in the dark, Percy could see clearly the pain that shined in Oliver's brown eyes, and it broke Percy's heart to realise that _he_ was the one who caused the pain. After all the Keeper had done for him, Percy had been so cruel in return.

"Oliver," Percy said softly, his name rolling pleasantly on his tongue as he walked closer toward the other boy.

"Hello, Perce," Oliver greeted stiffly, his accent thickened. "What are you doing here?"

Percy bit his lip, feeling nervous all of the sudden. He settled himself beside Oliver, their shoulders were touching. Shrugging, he said, "You told me once that this place would be a good place for thinking. And I've got a lot of things bothering me right now."

Almost instantly, the stiffness melted away, and Percy found Oliver looking at him in worry. "What's wrong, Perce? I…I know things haven't been good between us lately. But, you're still my best friend. Y-you can always tell me everything, you know. Well, if you…if you need me, that is."

Percy knew he needed to say it soon before he lost his confidence. So that was exactly what he did.

"I broke up with Penelope," the ginger blurted out. The revelation caused Oliver to raise his eyebrows.

"Pardon me?"

For the second time, Percy shrugged his shoulders. "Well, _she_ was the one broke up with me, actually. But, the point is, we're no longer together."

There was a beat before Oliver spoke in a small voice. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

_(Not directly, at least.)_

"Still though, it upsets you."

"Hm… Do you know why she broke up with me?"

At this, Oliver frowned. "Because she felt like you'd been neglecting her, right? Wasn't that the reason why you two fought in the first place?"

Percy clenched his jaw. He thought it was completely unbelievable that Oliver couldn't hear how fast and loud his heart was beating because he was entirely convinced the _whole world_ could hear it. "You're not entirely wrong. I mean, I _did_ neglect her lately. But the reason though, the one she believed to be, wasn't true."

"Huh…" Oliver had a blank look on his face as he shifted his weight from one foot to another. Running a hand through his hair, he said, "Why did you, then?"

When Percy grabbed Oliver's face, the look of utter surprise that crossed the Keeper's face made the Head Boy grinned. But he didn't spend too long on observing the look on his best friend's face – or anything about his face, really. No, Percy did the thing that he'd wanted to do since that night when he fought with Penelope. _He kissed Oliver Wood._ He kissed his best friend. For a few seconds, Oliver merely stood there in shock, and the more seconds passed without any sort of reaction from Oliver, the more Percy felt terrified that he'd been _wrong._ Just when he was about to pull back, he found Oliver's hand had wrapped themselves behind his neck, and the shorter bloke was kissing him back passionately. Percy always valued himself to be intelligent, a lot more than most people. But right then and there, as his best friend nibbled on his bottom lip, slipping his tongue into his mouth before engaging in a battle for dominance, Percy felt like all his so-called intelligence had left him. And really, he didn't mind it. _At all._

But their precious moment was soon interrupted when they heard a loud clanging noise coming from the corner of the Tower. The two Gryffindors jumped from each other and were whipping their wands in a lightning speed, aiming them at the dark corner where they both heard the noise. It was the perfect spot to hide, and Percy was expecting for the worst. Beside him, Oliver called out for whoever it was to come out because they were both armed. But after awhile, there was no respond. Nothing came out from the dark corner, and the silence was ringing between them. Percy tried so hard to listen, hoping to catch the sound of footsteps retreating or the swift sound of wand moving. Instead, he heard a soft cough, followed by a pained whisper that was too low to catch if he wasn't really listening. Sharing a look with the Keeper, they both decided to come and inspect the source of the noise. If it turned out to be a trap from Pettigrew, at least Percy had Oliver with him. He knew that the two of them could probably hold up on their own until professors came to help them.

Percy was expecting a great many things when he finally lit the corner with the tip of his wand. He was expecting from rats to Pettigrew himself. Heck, he wouldn't even blink if he found _Sirius Black_ kneeling there, because everyone was sort of expecting the Auror to pop around Hogwarts' ground since his disappearance from the captivity of the Death Eaters. The last thing Percy expected was to find the bloody and broken form of Draco Malfoy, his hands and legs were bound painfully with ropes. His blond hair, normally so clean and bright it was almost inhuman, was matted with dry blood that obviously came from the gaping wound on his head. The third-year's head was lolling to the side, clanging against old cauldrons that no doubt was the source of the noise Percy heard. The Slytherin looked like he was fighting to stay awake despite all the blood that covered his face, and the gory sight he saw was making Percy to freeze up unconsciously. It took Oliver yelling out his name loudly, as he knelt beside the blond, for Percy to snap back into reality.

"…lost so much blood, Perce. We need to get him to Hospital Wing _right now,"_ Oliver said urgently as he hoisted the younger boy into his arms. " _Merlin,_ how long had he been here? He wasn't there during the match, right? He could have been here since last night _._ Poor lad. I can only imagine – "

"Oliver, stop," Percy said, holding onto the Keeper to stop him from moving. The ginger than moved toward the blond, leaning forward so his ear was directly in front of Malfoy. "He's saying something… What is it, Malfoy? Who did this to you? Do you know who was it?"

"Pettigrew… 'Twas Pettigrew… T-tell Dumbledore… Tell Dumbledore…"

"Tell him what, kid?" Oliver prompted. "Tell the old man about what?"

Instead of answering, Malfoy began to retch violently before coughing up blood. Not wanting to prolong the poor bloke's suffering, Percy told Oliver to go take Malfoy to Hospital Wing while the ginger himself ran as fast as he could to Dumbledore's office.

He didn't even realise he was practically covered in Malfoy's blood.

* * *

"…he say what happened? How did he run into Pettigrew?"

"No, sir. He had begun coughing up blood before he could tell us."

"Did you find him in the Map, Remus?"

"I've been watching the Map all along, Albus. Wherever he is, that rat knows we're not going easy on him. He knows we're watching every inch of the perimeter like a hawk."

"Of course, he would know, Lupin. Didn't I tell you that he's smarter than you and your best friends ever gave him credit for? _That_ was your, and still is, greatest mistake."

"Oh, shut up, Snivellus. At least Remus _tried_ to find the bastard. What did _you_ do? Moping over Evans' death, no doubt."

"Just as insolent as your brother. Let's just hope you have better luck than he does. Can't afford you getting captured as well, _Reggie._ "

"Why, you digusting, _snivelling –_ "

" _Boys_ ," McGonagall's voice rang loud and clear, her eyes were set in a cold glare at her former students. Remus and Snape shut their mouths rather quickly, their faces had identical looks of a child who had been harshly reprimanded. Regulus, on the other hand, had a hard time to control himself.

After all, that greasy git just insulted his brother.

"Thank you, Minerva," Dumbledore said, giving his most deputy a thankful smile. Turning his attention to Percy Weasley and Oliver Wood, who was still covered in young Malfoy's blood, their faces pale in shock, the old man said, "Mr Weasley, Mr Wood, you may return to your common room. Make sure no one leaves the dorm tonight. And please tell Mr Potter that we, Professor Lupin and I, need to see him in the morning. Now, off you go."

"Of course, sir," the two Gryffindors replied before they left. Regulus silently noted how much the two reminded him of his former best friend, the deceased Barty Crouch junior. Just like those two, he and Barty were the odd ducks in their year, which became the reason why they got along so well.

That was until he found out that Barty was a psychopath who idolised the Dark Lord to the point of obsession.

"Minerva, can you tell other Head Houses about this? So they can make sure none of their students are out of bed tonight."

McGonagall nodded her head. "Consider it done, Albus."

The last ones left in the Hospital Wing were Regulus, Dumbledore, Remus and Snape. Madam Pomfrey had been told to leave since hours ago, to which she replied with a scowl toward the Headmaster. But Dumbledore was either oblivious or just didn't have the patience to care about the matron's displeasure, because all his attention was set on the blond figure of the young Malfoy heir. After knowing the boys for almost three years, Regulus felt a certain fondness toward the boy. To see the child lying there on the bed, skin so pale he looked almost translucent, wrapped in bandages nearly all over his body, it was really unsettling for the former Slytherin. They hadn't alerted Draco's parents yet, but Regulus dreaded the moment the two Malfoys found out. He especially worried about Narcissa's reaction.

"Lupin, you're the Auror. Tell us what happened to my Godson," Snape ordered harshly, his eyes were like two pools of black-holes as they glared fiercely at Remus.

Sometimes, Regulus forgot that Severus Snape was more than the creep who obsessed over Lily Potter. Sometimes, he forgot that Snape was the Godfather of the Malfoy heir himself.

Sometimes, he forgot that no matter how much of a git Snape was, the greasy bastard actually _cared_ a great deal about his Godson's well-being.

"In case you missed the notice, I'm not bloody Sherlock Holmes," Lupin said flatly. "I don't do deductive reasoning."

"Who is Sherlock – "

At the mention of his own Godson, the Auror's features softened. He let out a huge sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine. But I can only do so much, okay? We need Draco to wake up and tell us about it himself."

"Just do it, Lupin," Snape growled, obviously losing his patience.

"Alright… Well, judging from the extent of his injuries, Pettigrew wasn't the only one who tortured Draco. It was obvious that he had people who helped him. From the wound on his head, and the residual glass pieces that littered his hair, I think someone smashed something that was made of glass onto his head. It was probably the reason why he was caught off guard in the first place. Also, Madam Pomfrey said that he suffered broken ribs, but not from getting hit or anything Muggle-way. It was more like someone used magic to break his bones. They pierced his lung, hence the blood-cough, but we're lucky it didn't puncture too deep or he would've died."

By that point, Regulus noticed Snape was gripping the bedside of Draco's bed tightly, his knuckles had turned white. Regulus couldn't blame the Potion Master. He could only imagine how painful it must be for Draco to endure such torture.

"The burn marks most definitely come from the ropes that bound him. The bruises and cuts on his face, on the other hand, were inflicted by hand, but _not_ Pettigrew's. His nails were also removed manually, without magic… I don't know about the nails, but Pettigrew definitely didn't do the beating. If it was the rat bastard, I doubt Draco would have survived. No, it was someone else. Pettigrew must have gotten some kids to do his dirty work."

"That must be the thing that he wanted Weasley and Wood to warn Dumbledore about," Regulus said, remembering the story. "He wanted Dumbledore to know that Pettigrew's not alone. That he got the children to help him."

"Did your _friend_ cast the Cruciatus Curse on the boy?" Snape asked in small voice. It was obvious, from the way he paled and seemed to struggle with himself, the thought that someone so young had suffered so much was too much for him to handle.

"Fortunately, no," Remus said, looking just as relieved as Snape was as he delivered the news. "I think Pettigrew realised that using the Cruciatus Curse on a child would be too dangerous because children are much more sensitive than adults. And he needed Malfoy to tell him whatever it was he wanted to know. No, using the Cruciatus Curse would probably destroy Malfoy's mind, and he couldn't afford that during interrogation. And I doubt Pettigrew would use Legillimency on Draco. That kind of magic is too difficult for someone who's so messed up in the head."

"Very well. I guess we'll have to wait until Draco is awake," Dumbledore said. "In the mean time, I want you two to have a good night's rest before we go back to work early in the morning."

The looks on Remus' and Snape's faces were hilarious Regulus was tempted to laugh.

"I'm not leaving the boy," Snape spat out at the same time Remus said, "I'll not sleep until I find Pettigrew, professor."

But Dumbledore was just as stubborn. "I understand that you two take this matter seriously. And I'm thankful for that. But everyone can see that you have been losing much much needed rest. Go get some sleep, boys. _I_ will personally enforce the wards around the premises, Remus. And I think Regulus won't mind about watching over Draco for the night, won't you?"

"Sure," Regulus said automatically, knowing that it was futile to argue with the old man.

Besides, like he said before, Regulus did care about Draco now.

The two rivals realised that they lost. Snape was scowling darkly as he marched out the Hospital in barely repressed anger, his robe billowing behind him like wings. Remus was a lot better at controlling himself, because he quietly left without the dramatics Snape did. Shaking his head at the childishness of his former students, Dumbledore then excused himself to Regulus before following behind Remus, leaving Regulus alone with the blond Slytherin. Realising that he would be there all night, Regulus resigned himself on a chair beside Draco's bed, and then sending a Patronus to his wife to tell her and the ladies back at Malfoy Manor that he wouldn't be home until the next day. He spent the next few hours thinking to himself, playing with his Heirloom mindlessly as he wondered where his brother was. Just a few weeks ago, he received news from Lucius that there were sightings of his brother in London. Even though he knew it could be wrong, Regulus didn't waste any time and Apparated to London himself to go look for his brother. When he couldn't find Sirius, he couldn't help but to feel immensely disappointed, although he told himself countless time that if it really were the older Black, Sirius would have come home sooner.

Back at the Manor, he had to constantly deal with the women of the house. His own wife Irina, was thankfully a great help because she dealt with all the housework really well while Marlene and Dorcas were too busy being pregnant. The former nurse no longer jumped at the smallest amount of magic, and she was actually getting along with a few of the House Elves. When Marlene gave birth to little Hunter, Regulus felt like crying because the boy looked so much his brother. He knew he wasn't being fair, but he couldn't help himself when he spent a lot of time with the baby, a lot more than with Payne. Despite looking so much alike her mother, there was something about Hunter that just screamed the Black genes to him, and it reminded him a lot of his brother. Payne was probably the one who looked like Sirius the most, but the older she got, Regulus could tell that she would grow up into the exact copy of Marlene. Hunter, on the other hand, was his father's son in nearly every way. It was probably why when Marlene asked him to be Hunter's Godfather, he instantly said yes.

"No…" a voice, Draco's voice, snapped Regulus back to reality. He had no idea how many hours had passed, but it probably hadn't been long because it was still dark outside. His attention went back onto the boy when he started to whimper pitifully. "Please… Please, stop. It hurts… It _hurts…_ "

"Draco?" Regulus said, taking the younger boy's hand in his own to soothe him. "Draco, it's alright. No one's going to hurt you. You're safe, kid. You're safe."

"Stop it, _please…"_ Draco whispered as tears began to fall from his closed eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about. Please, don't hurt me. No more… No more…"

Regulus was gripped with terror when everything in the room began to shudder as Draco started to convulse violently. In no time, things began to fly all over the room as heavier objects floated above the ground. It was clear that whatever it was that the boy saw in his mind, it was triggering his wandless magic to move things. When the windows began to crack, Regulus knew he had to wake the boy up before he destroyed everything. So, he lifted his hand up, trying to push the feeling of guilt away, and slapped the boy hard across the face. The loud smack of his hand landing on Draco's face caused everything to go eerily silent, but Regulus noticed that Draco still hadn't woken up yet. But just when he thought of another way to wake the boy up, Draco shot up from into sitting-position, nearly hitting his head against Regulus', and everything dropped onto the floor loudly. His eyes were wide opened, those grey eyes crazily scanned all over the room for whatever threat he imagined before. The boy's breathing was rough and ragged, and his whole body was trembling in the aftermath of his nightmare. But at least, the boy was awake, and he was calming down as seconds passed.

"Draco, it's me," the older wizard said, pushing face into the blond's view. "It's Regulus. You're okay. You're safe with. I promise. Draco, are you listening to me?"

Blinking a couple times, the Slytherin then slowly nodded his head. "Yes. I'm…I'm listening."

"Good," Regulus said, smiling as he patted the boy's hand. "Do you want to drink?"

"Yes, please," the boy said. He began to nod his head, but stopped abruptly. Judging from the grimace, he probably felt a horrible pounding in his head.

After he had his drink, Draco fell silent. He was refusing to meet Regulus eyes, choosing to focus on his bandaged hands. The older Pureblood knew that the blond must be traumatised. After all, no thirteen year old should be tortured for an information the way Draco was. Reaching out for the bar of chocolate Remus left him, he then silently passed it to the quiet blond after he'd unwrapped it, who accepted it gratefully with his closely-bandaged hands. Gripping the chocolate with both hands, the boy slowly and carefully shoved it into his mouth. Regulus noted with pleasure when colour began to return to Draco's naturally-pale skin, and he began to smile when he saw the boy was smiling as well. In no time, Draco had finished the all of the chocolate all by himself.

"Feeling better, kid?" Regulus asked.

Nodding slowly, careful not to upset the pounding in his head, Draco replied, "Yes. Thank you."

"Don't mention it…" They fell in a comfortable silent until Regulus decided to break it by trying to ask the boy what happened. "So, do you feel like talking?"

"Talking," Draco repeated flatly though panic flashed briefly in his grey eyes.

"Yeah, about what happened. I know it must be hard for you to remember what must have been the most traumatising thing that ever happened to you, but we _really_ need to know, Draco."

The blond bit his lip, his breath coming short and labored. Regulus waited patiently for him to start talking though, knowing that sooner or later, Draco would crack under the burden of the suffering he went through and ended up spilling everything. His heart broke for the boy, who was like a kid brother for him for real. His patience was warranted after a while, when Draco took a deep breath, seemingly trying to tell himself to be brave. The older Pureblood reached out to hold the younger one's hand as a support, to which the boy accepted graciously.

"I don't know whether you know about this or not, but Granger and I are unofficially together now," Draco began, his face flushing red. Regulus couldn't help himself when he cocked his head to the side in amusement.

"How unofficial is it?"

"Well, I've never really asked her to…to be my… _girlfriend._ We just…start seeing each other a lot between classes, like during lunch break. Sometimes I'll walk her to her class if we don't have the same class. When we do, we'll…sit together."

At this point, Draco was blushing harder than before, if it was possible. It made Regulus wondered just how serious was things between the bookworm and the Pureblood heir. He decided to be nice and not tease the boy, even though the cheeky part of him was tempted to do so. "All right. You're seeing Miss Granger. Then what?"

"Last night, I was supposed to return her Muggle novel, _To Kill A Mockingbird._ On my way, the staircase changed, so I took another path, a longer one that people rarely use. It was sometime later when I heard footsteps following behind me, so I quickened my pace. But they were getting closer, so by then, I was practically running. Suddenly, I felt someone grabbed to my hand, jerking me to a sudden halt. Turning around, I found no one was behind me. It was a mistake though. Because someone slammed something onto my head, knocking me out instantly. The next thing I knew, I found myself in the Astronomy Tower, bound by enchanted ropes that burn my skin if I moved too much."

Here, the boy stopped. His postured had gone rigid as he let out a shuddering breath. Taking a pity on him, Regulus used his other hand to pat Draco's shoulder. "It's okay to stop if you feel like it's getting too much. But, from my own personal experience, it would only get worse when you start again. Trust me, I know it."

"Okay," Draco muttered, but there was a newfound determination in his eyes. "So I uh… I woke up in the Astronomy Tower. I found Marcus Flint, Adrian Pucey, and three other seventh-year Slytherins looming over me. I just got into a fight with them a few weeks ago about Hermione, so now that I look back to it, I should have known better than to wander around alone. I braced myself for the beating, which they did right then and there. I had no idea how long they beat me up, but then I heard someone told them to stop. It was Pettigrew. He came out from the shadow, revealing himself for the first time that night. He then lowered himself on his knees beside me, saying – "

_" – we must deal with Lucius' golden boy carefully, kids. Right now, his old man is our biggest support. But I can tell that even Lucius has left our cause behind. He's joined the other blood-traitors to fight against the Dark Lord. That's why we have to punish him, to remind him of his place, through his beloved son."_

_Draco felt Pettigrew pulled his chin up, and through swelling eyes, the blond could see the manic glint in the man's eyes. Pettigrew then lifted his wand, and Draco could feel his insides going cold. "W-what…what are you going to do to me?"_

_"Nothing," Pettigrew said sweetly, using his free hand to caress Draco's blond hair. "I'll let you go as soon as you tell me where does my dearest Remus keep the Map."_

_"Map?" Frowning, Draco was caught off guard by the question. "What Map?"_

_"Don't play dumb with me, boy," Pettigrew laughed mirthlessly. It sounded like the vilest and cruelest thing that Draco ever heard. "The Map. The Marauders Map. The one that can show everything about Hogwarts and everyone in it, even your stinking, spoiled, Pureblood arse."_

_He saw the frustration in Pettigrew's eyes, and Draco felt like he just one-upped the evil bastard. Channeling his inner-Black arrogance, he sneered at the man and said, "I really have no idea what you're talking about."_

_For a split second, Pettigrew looked like he was going to kill Draco, and the blond flinched at the thought. But then the maniac started to grin as he gathered Draco's hands in his own. With one hand, he reached for something in his pocket that he shielded from Draco's eyes. "You're lying. I know you're lying to me, boy. I've seen that smug look billions of times on Sirius Black's face, and let me tell you that his deceiving look is far more believable than yours."_

_"That's because I'm_ not _lying, you sick bas – AAAH!"_

_He felt unbearable pain coming from his right thumb when Pettigrew plucked his nail. The man shushed him with a cold hiss. "Hush up, boy! You're going to wake the entire castle with your girlish scream… Now, you have nine chances left to tell me the truth. Where is the Map?"_

_"I told you, I don't – "_

_The nail from his left thumb was gone._

_"Eight more to go! Where is the Map, Draco?"_

_"I don't – "_

_"Seven more! Come on, this must be painful for you. Just tell me where is it, and I promise, this all will be over soon."_

_"I really don't know – "_

_Another nail went missing. And another. And another. Until only one was left from his ten fingers. At that point, Draco was begging him to stop. He even begged to Flint and his cronies to stop. But the older boys were silent, either from a sickening pleasure of watching Draco in pain or from the horror of blood that came running out from Draco's bleeding fingers. He didn't care though. All he wanted was for the pain to stop. He felt a hand on his face, and Draco immediately jumped away, whimpering._

_"One last chance, Draco," Pettigrew said softly. "Tell me where's the Map."_

_"Please…" Draco sobbed. "I really don't know… I don't know about – "_

_"Don't say I didn't warn you," Pettigrew growled._

_"Sir, I think he's telling the truth," Flint said, his voice sounded weird. "I think he really doesn't – "_

_"SILENCE!" Pettigrew roared, and even through his pain, Draco noticed how the man had completely lost it. "_ You _told me that Lupin was seen eyeing up some piece of parchment. Either_ you _are the who's lying, or this brat is."_

 _Draco heard rustling above him as he curled like cat, holding his bleeding hand. He was hoping to whatever Being was in-charge of his life that help would come for him soon. He knew he hadn't been the best kid before, but he didn't think he was really that bad to deserve such punishment. However, the Universe no doubt hated him so much because he felt the most excruciating pain wrecking his whole body as he felt the bones in his body, especially his ribs, began to crack. Draco began to scream. He screamed, and screamed, and_ screamed _until he felt his throat was going sore. He wanted everything to stop. He_ beggged _for everything to stop. He'd had enough. It was all so painful. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted it to stop please please please. He didn't want anymore pain. He couldn't take it. Stop it. Just stop or else he's going to di –_

"Stop," Regulus rasped as he pulled Draco into his arms, hugging the sobbing boy tightly. "That's enough. You can stop now. Nothing's going to hurt you again, Draco. _No one's_ going to hurt you ever again. I promise."

"He wouldn't stop," the blond whispered tearfully. "I tried asking him again and again but he _just wouldn't stop._ "

"I know. But it's stopped now. You're safe, kid. And I'm sorry for making you to go through all that again. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. _I'm sorry._ "

As Draco cried in his arms, Regulus was suddenly gripped with the inhuman rage to _exterminate_ that filthy rat like the rotten rodent he was. Hurting his brother, a full-grown, extremely-capable wizard was one thing. Sirius had trained his whole life to handle pain. Heck, he _grew up_ with pain under their parents harsh teachings. But torturing a child, the most innocent aspect of the world that kept Regulus' faith in the cruel life he was living, was something else entirely. Peter Pettigrew had crossed the line. He'd crossed it big time.

And Regulus would see that the rat paid for what he'd done.


	9. Lucius Malfoy to the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was finally time for Lucius to really show which side he was in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know what to think about this chapter. A part of me really enjoyed writing this chapter. But on the other hand, there's just too much...flaw with this chapter. I've been re-writing it for like, four times already, and I think this is the best I can come up with. So, if you think it's awful, I'm really sorry :( But hey! We're almost at the end now. Just one more chapter before the next part of this series :D

News about what happened to Draco spread around really quick. When Regulus told Dumbledore everything Draco told him, the old wizard's blue eyes, normally so calm and collected, flashed in anger even as his whole composure never changed. He merely asked the younger Black brother to tell Snape to expel the boys who had helped Pettigrew, before sending a Patronus, turning his attention back to Remus and Harry, who had been there the whole time, listening to Regulus' story with wide eyes. According to Harry, Regulus looked positively traumatised when he told the Auror about Draco's story, and it was obvious that when he reached the part where Draco was tortured, the Pureblood didn't have it in him to repeat everything that had happened. An hour later, when Dumbledore told him that he could go have his breakfast, Harry went back to Gryffindor Tower instead, to tell Ron and Hermione about all that he had heard. He hadn't even finished telling his bookworm friend what had happened when the girl pushed passed him, and ran all the way to Hospital Wing.

_("Harry, you look like you've just seen a ghost! Well, there are ghosts here, but you get my point, right? What happened?")_

_("It's Malfoy.")_

It took every ounce of Hermione's will to stop herself from fainting when she saw the blond lying in the bed, practically wrapped in bandages from top to toe. Despite being taller than her two friends, Malfoy wasn't exactly thin. He wasn't even as lanky as Ron. The fact that he was the second smartest in his year always made him a great deal more intimidating than most kids his age usually were. But the boy who was lying on that bed, he looked like a broken toy. The menacing look that he pulled off effortlessly whenever he was trying to scare off some first year was gone. As Hermione came closer toward him, she noticed that even in his sleep, he looked troubled. This was the second time in her whole three years that she knew him that she ever saw him hurt. But the first time it happened, he didn't look like his nightmares were _killing_ him. The longer she looked at him, the more her heart ached at the thought of how much in pain he was. She considered on leaving him, especially when she felt like she'd go mad imagining everything he'd gone through. But then he began to whisper her name, and that changed her mind. Taking a seat on the empty chair by his side, Hermione plopped down and _stayed._ For him.

That was five hours ago.

She was grateful that it was a Sunday, which meant she could spend as long as she wanted with the blond without having anyone searching for her. In the past five hours, Draco had some visitors coming. The first ones to come were Harry and Ron, who had followed Hermione. They stayed for about an hour, trying their best to cheer her up. Then Draco's friends, Nott and Zabini, were the next ones to come. They didn't look the slightest bit surprised when they saw Hermione was there already. They merely pulled two chairs to Draco's other side, and sat in silence with Hermione for the next hour. Before they left, however, both Slytherins muttered a soft 'thank you' to the bookworm. Nott even went as far as patting Hermione gently on the shoulder. The last of Draco's visitors was Luna Lovegood. The little blonde didn't stay long, but she brought pudding with her. Hermione quietly noticed how Luna brought two servings of pudding, as if she'd known that Draco had someone with her. She didn't say much, merely saying how she'd always liked Draco, before she left as she hummed the Hogwarts anthem to herself. By then, it was already diner. Hermione originally didn't want to leave, but Madam Pomfrey insisted that she either left on her own, or the matron would drag her down to the Great Hall herself. The Gryffindor had no choice but to obey the older witch.

Harry and Ron were already down in the Hall when she got there. The Boy Who Lived wordlessly pushed a plate of chicken and mashed potato for her while Ron poured her some pumpkin juice. Hermione had never felt so grateful to have such great friends like her two boys. Finishing her dinner in record time, she quickly excused herself, to which her friends replied with a quick nod of their heads. She was half-running when she was going back to the Hospital, but stopped shortly just in front of the door when she saw through the small gap from the slightly opened door that Draco wasn't alone. _His parents were there._ Narcissa Malfoy was sitting on a chair that Hermione just vacated around half an hour before. Her husband Lucius was standing behind her, one hand was on the beautiful witch's shoulder while the other one was holding his daughter, who thankfully was fast asleep. Even without seeing the expression on their faces, judging from their tense composure, Hermione could guess that the two Purebloods were distraught. Despite their bad reputation, the young bookworm had seen how much the Malfoys truly cared for their son. Knowing that she couldn't very well barged inside, not with the two Malfoys there, Hermione decided to wait outside, lowering herself on the floor and leaned against the wall, still managing to take a peek through the gap. She didn't mean to eavesdrop but just seconds later, she heard the two began to talk.

"He looks like he's still tortured," Narcissa said in a small voice, her voice breaking a little in the end. "When Draco's asleep, he always looks peaceful. Never like this."

It was almost a full minute later when Lucius answered. "I'm sorry, Cissy. I'm _really_ sorry."

"Tell that to our son, Lucius," the witch said coolly. "I'm not the one you should be apologising to, and you _know_ it."

"Cissy…" Lucius began but his wife cut him off by shrugging his hand harshly.

" _No._ We had a _deal._ Back when you told me you've joined _him,_ you told me that it's only to make sure that our child would be safe. As much as I loathed your decision, but I understood that it was for Draco's protection."

"I have done my best. I turned my back on them, didn't I?" Lucius' voice was getting louder and in his arms, little Lyra was getting antsy with all the voices that disturbed her sleep.

"Really? Then tell me why is _my_ son lying there on the bed, after having been tortured within an inch of his life? Look what's happened, Lucius!"

"This happened _only_ because I was trying to rescue your cousin!"

Narcissa shot up from her seat so abruptly, Hermione thought she would have knocked her head on Lucius' jaw. Her face was only a hairsbreadth away from her husband's, and even from where Hermione was, she could see the blue in those eyes glinted in anger. "Do _not_ bring Sirius into this! My cousin has been _nothing_ but kind and understanding to you, even after you tried to poison Marlene McKinnon, nearly killing the woman and her child."

Lucius looked like he was going to reply, but right then and there, a soft moan came from Draco. Almost instantly, the two Malfoys turned their attention to their son, their argument momentarily forgotten as they fussed over their son.

"Draco? Draco, I'm here," Narcissa cooed, sitting back on her seat as she leaned on Draco, whispering into the Slytherin's ears softly. "Mother's here, my little dragon. You're safe now with me. My child, my love, my _world._ I'm here, I'm here, _I'm here…"_

"Mother?" Draco whispered, his voice sounding very much like a little boy. "Is that really you?"

"Yes, it's really me. You're okay now. Do you need anything?"

The young Malfoy didn't answer. Instead, his attention seemed to shift to the figure standing behind his mother because he then said, "Father. Y-you're here too?"

When Lucius tilted his head to the side, Hermione was amazed at how much the small gesture reminded her of her…her… _boyfriend._ "Of course, I'm here. Where else would I be, son?"

"Should…shouldn't you be helping Regulus Black with finding his brother?" Draco said in a small voice. "Dumbledore told me that's what you're doing."

"Sirius Black can wait. You're _more_ important."

Lucius' words seemed to surprise Draco because it took him awhile to speak again, and he sounded incredibly surprised. "I _am?_ I mean, I'm just… _me._ I'm just a boy."

"And you're my _son_. You always comes first before everything else." The Malfoy patriarch let out a heavy sigh as he pulled another chair for him to sit on, shifting his daughter carefully so he wouldn't wake her up. "Draco, I want you to listen very carefully to me. You're my son, and that means you will always come first. The world can crash and burn around me, but as long as you're okay, it's a risk I'm willing to take. I will _never_ let anything or anybody hurt you."

When she heard soft sobs that echoed heart-breakingly around the room, Hermione knew that Lucius' words had touched Draco. She knew how much the blond always worried that he would never be enough for his father. But Draco wasn't there that day when Lucius came barging into the infirmary in their first year, after the whole thing with the Sorcerer's Stone. He didn't see how worried Lucius was about his son. Hermione was there, and she saw everything. She'd been trying to tell Draco about it, but the stubborn blond just wouldn't listen to her. Now though, as Narcissa wisely stepped aside for Lucius to come forward, taking Lyra from Lucius' arm, Hermione was glad that Draco would finally see how his father really did care for him. Lucius Malfoy might be the right-hand man of the devil himself, but he would fight to the end of the world for his son.

"I know I haven't been the best father, but I want you to know that I _do_ love you, son," Lucius said, pulling Draco into his arms. "I'm so sorry this has happened to you. I'm really sorry."

"You're enough," Draco said, his voice a little muffled. He lifted his head up, one hand reaching out to his mother. "You and mother are more than enough."

"Oh, my baby," Narcissa cried, pushing Lucius aside rather roughly as she hugged her son, careful not to press her youngest though. "You're growing up _so fast_ but I can still remember my darling baby boy when you were just born. You were an angel, and still are."

Hermione felt like intruding. The Malfoys weren't affectionate people. They were infamous for being almost heartless and unfeeling. But as she watched the family of four hugging and crying, Hermione realised how wrong everyone was. Getting up onto her feet, Hermione tried to leave because she felt guilty for eavesdropping. However, because the universe seemed to be conspiring against her, the bookworm accidentally kicked the door opened just when she was about to stand up. Her face flushed furiously when she saw how three pair of eyes landed on her, only one pair seemed happy to see her. She swallowed hard in embarrassment, especially when Lucius cocked an eyebrow at her arrogantly. Hermione was a Gryffindor though. Clearing her throat awkwardly, the girl took a brave step into the room.

* * *

_Children and their nasty, nosy habit._

That was the first thing that popped into Lucius' mind when the door suddenly slammed opened, revealing a girl with bushy hair that looked like a lion's mane. It didn't even occur to the Pureblood that the girl standing before him was none other than the Muggle-born Gryffindor that his soon was smitten with. Well, at least not until he caught the small smile on Draco's face. The girl was blushing, but the stubbornness that was definitely a trait that seemed to be common with all Gryffindors, didn't let her to run away like most children would whenever they saw him. She was determined, and if there was anything that Lucius could admire about the girl, not that he would admit it out loud, that would be it. Tilting her chin upward defiantly, she got inside the room and made her way toward his family. The look on her face told him that she was probably considering of the best way to introduce herself to him and his wife. But his son, who shared so much in common with his beloved Narcissa, was already a few steps ahead of her.

"Mother, Father, this is Hermione Granger. She's my…she's really special to me," Draco said flatly, straight to the point. Lucius was about to say something when his son quickly continued. "I _really_ like her, a lot. She's an amazing person who's always been kind to me. So, I'd appreciate it if you treat her nicely, regardless of who she is or _what_ she is."

 _So, no calling her the M word,_ Lucius thought, biting his tongue. _Huh._

That _would be a challenge._

His wife, as always, was the first one to get a grip on the situation. "It's very nice to finally meet you properly, Miss Granger. We've met, of course, at young Potter's birthday party."

"Yeah, but we didn't really talk," Granger said, politely taking Narcissa's outstretched hand.

"Yes, yes. What a shame." Turning to him, Narcissa not-so-discreetly elbowed him, but her smile never faltered. "You've probably known him, my dear, but this is my husband Lucius. Darling, say hello to Miss Granger."

"Hello, Mr Malfoy," Granger greeted stiffly.

"Miss Granger," Lucius drawled out. He was rather proud of himself when he managed to do that without flinching. He noticed how the girl relaxed significantly when Draco grabbed her hand and held it firmly in his. Lucius' breath hitched in his throat when he saw the two shared a smile.

It wasn't the kind of smile shared between friends. That was the kind of smile that he gave for his Cissy, the love of his life. And his _son_ was giving that kind of smile to a girl.

_A Muggle-born girl!_

Lucius was trying all his best to stop himself from cringing at the thought of Draco hanging out with the Muggle-born when suddenly, the door to the hospital was slammed opened for the second time that day. It didn't take Lucius long to figure out that the ginger boy standing by the door was a Weasley, the one who was best friends with Potter. From what he last heard, his son was somewhat civil with the ginger. It really irked him that Draco didn't hold the same animosity Lucius himself had toward Arthur Weasley. The Pureblood wondered how close Draco was with Weasley-boy, because in his limited experience when it came to friendship, he was pretty sure only good friends visited each other when one of them was in the hospital. However, when Weasley's attention was solely directed at Granger, he realised that Draco probably wasn't the reason for the Gryffindor's arrival.

"Hermione!" the boy said urgently, oblivious to the fact of other people in the room. "You _have_ to help me. You have to stop Harry from going after him!"

"Him? Who is he going after, Ron?" Granger asked, paling. "Please, don't tell me it's Pettigrew."

Weasley swallowed heavily as he nodded. "We were waiting in Professor Lupin's office for Harry's Patronus practise. I suppose the professor was running late, so we waited for them. The Map was there on Lupin's desk. Harry took a look at it and caught Pettigrew's name."

"But that could be a trap," Granger said. "Obviously Pettigrew knew he was being watched. It could only mean one thing if he suddenly appeared on the Map.

"That was what I told him. But he wouldn't listen. And you know that despite being shorter, Harry's rather fast on his feet. So instead of going after him, I thought of getting you to get him as I go to find Professor Lupin. We all know he listens more to you than me."

"Potter and his hero-complex," Draco muttered, his eyes flashed in something that Lucius could only determine as panic. Both Granger and Weasley ignore him.

"Fine, I'll go after Harry. Where did he – "

Lucius had tuned out though. There was no way Potter and Granger could survive fending for their lives it really were Pettigrew. The disgusting creep might not be the brightest bulb around, but that was when he was compared to his three _friends._ Lucius knew for a fact that Pettigrew was a lot smarter than everyone assumed him to be. Not to mention, the man was absolutely insane, and that made him all the more dangerous. Even though he wasn't exactly fond of Potter and _should_ have hated Granger on the fact that she was a Muggle-born, Lucius really couldn't imagine what would happen if the two really had to fight Pettigrew alone. Before he could fully comprehend what he was going to do, Lucius realised that there was _no_ other way. He didn't like doing it but it didn't mean it wasn't right. At least he could prove himself to Dumbledore and the other Order members.

"I'll go after Potter," he said suddenly, surprising everyone in the room. "Weasley, you go get Lupin right now, tell him that I've gone after his stupid Godson. Then you go tell Dumbledore. Miss Granger, I want you to explain to Regulus Black what happened once my wife's contacted him to get here. Cissy, you do that. Send a Patronus to your cousin."

"I'm sorry but I don't think that's a good idea, Mr Malfoy," Granger said after she got over her shock. Lucius had to give it to her, she looked perfectly calm as she contradicted him, something that not even his son had the guts to do. "Your son is hurt because Pettigrew found out how you've turned your back on the Death Eaters. I don't think it'll be wise if he sees you coming to help Harry."

"And I suppose you'll be able to fight a full-grown wizard, a wanted murderer, if I might add, all on your own, Miss Granger?" Lucius drawled coolly, causing the girl to blush. He caught his son glaring at him, and he had no choice but to tone it down a little. "I get your point, girl. But I suppose it's too late now. Pettigrew has _hurt_ my son, and he's going to pay. Besides, we all know that Potter has better chance of surviving with me. I know I'm not your best choice, but you all just have to trust me."

"Okay," Hermione said after awhile, shifting her weight awkwardly. "And uh, thank you."

Lucius merely nodded. "If you'll all excuse me, I have a dumb hero to save, and hopefully, a psychotic murderer to kill."

Not wasting any time, he quickly headed to Whomping Willow, where he learned from Weasley that it was where they spotted Pettigrew's name on the supposedly magic map that had nearly caused his son's life. Granger then added that it was a secret entrance to Shrieking Shack, and explained how to get in. All the way he made from the infirmary to the Shack, he only hoped he wasn't too late, the whole time also wishing that Lupin and the other adults came soon. When he got through the secret tunnel, Lucius couldn't help but to wonder how the two Gryffindors knew about it, seeing that everyone had always feared both the tree and the haunted house. The thought flew right out of his mind when a Stunner was shot at him, missing his head narrowly when he dodged. He hid behind a broken shelf, but managed to catch the sight of a familiar messy hair.

" _Impedi – "_

"Stop!" Lucius yelled. "Potter, do _not_ attack! It's me; Lucius Malfoy."

A beat, then, "Mr Malfoy? What are you doing here?"

Lucius stepped out into view, cleaning dust from his immaculate robes. Scowling at Potter, he said, "Well, what are _you_ doing here, boy? What were you thinking, trying to catch Pettigrew on your own? I didn't think you were this stupid."

The blond Pureblood watched in amusement as the boy glared bravely at him. "I'm not stupid. And I _am_ going to catch that criminal. He was the reason my parents were _dead,_ and also the one who captured Sirius too."

"I know that. And believe me, I understand. But that doesn't mean you can run off recklessly like this. Bloody hell, boy; you'd _die_ before the Dark Lord could touch you at this rate."

" _I don't care!_ I have to avenge my parents, and Sirius. So, if you – "

A low chuckle was heard from his right, and Lucius only had a split second to place himself in front of Potter and cast the Protection Charm to ward off the hex coming in their way. From the corner of the room, Pettigrew took off his Disillusionment Charm, revealing his wasted and deranged form. Lucius remembered the mousy-boy who used to follow his friends around, remembered the scared-look in those watery-eyes. He began to wonder just how much Azkaban had destroyed Peter Pettigrew. The man standing in front of him was nothing like the timid boy he remembered.

"Ah, Lucius," Pettigrew said, looking mock-disappointed. "You shouldn't be here, old friend. If you're going to betray us, at least make it less obvious."

"You hurt my son," Lucius said calmly though every fibre of his being was burning in rage at the thought of what Pettigrew had done to Draco. "I think I have all the reason to be here."

"Your son was a screamer, you know. He screamed _so much_ when I plucked his nails one by one. It sounded like music to my ears."

"Shut it, Pettigrew," Potter snapped, paling a bit as he probably imagined the torture Draco went through. "What you did to Malfoy was sickening, you demented creep. Your problem is with me and my family. Don't take it out on some other innocent victim."

"My, my, my… Aren't you _just_ James' son, Harry? Always so heroic, that one was. Everyone's _favourite_ Gryffindor."

Potter looked positively livid by then. "How DARE you talk about my father? After what you've done? You betrayed my parents!"

" _No, Harry, my boy!"_ Pettigrew screamed, and Lucius had to push Potter behind himself when the murdering psychopath stepped closer toward them. "It was _your father_ who betrayed me first, by hanging out with Lupin. I could deal with being number two when it was only Black because then again, the whole world _always_ bow down to Blacks, even Lord Blondie over there. But then that stupid, disgusting _monster_ came around and ruined everything!"

"Don't you _ever_ ," Potter began murderously, his tone making him sounding much older. "Call Remus Lupin a monster. _You_ are the monster for betraying my parents."

"I will call him whatever I want to, that blasted were – "

_"Stupefy!"_

A jet of blue flew in Pettigrew's direction coming from Potter's wand, but Pettigrew managed to step aside to avoid it. That was all Lucius needed though. Before Pettigrew had a chance to lounge a counter-attack, Lucius had whipped his wand out, ready to hex the man. But a telltale red-light of the Disarming Charm hit Pettigrew right when Lucius shot the Full-Body Bind Curse. Arms and legs snapping to his side, Pettigrew dropped to the ground with a loud thud. At the same time, Remus Lupin came out from the shadow where he'd been hiding. Lucius caught the warning in the Auror's green-golden eyes before the man fell onto his knees, clutching himself tightly as he writhed in pain. Behind him, Lucius felt Potter tensing as he let out a shuddering breath.

"Lupin, are you – "

"Lucius, get Harry out of here!" Lupin yelled, holding his head in his hands.

"But, what about – "

"Now, Lucius! Now, now, now – _N O W!"_

That last part was said in a howl as Lupin's eyes turned golden and his face slowly began to morph into something beastly. Lucius didn't need to be told twice as he dragged Potter with him out of the room and into the tunnel, using the Levitation Charm to drag Pettigrew behind him. He heard the loud screams from where they just left Lupin, and right at that moment, Lucius realised the horrible truth that only then occurred to him. The Shrieking Shack was built sometime when James Potter and his band of trouble-making fools began their Hogwarts years. The Whomping Willow had been around since then too. He also remembered all the time Severus Snape tried to tell him that there was something _wrong_ with Lupin, who disappeared for at least three days every month, specifically every _full moon._ But Lucius was always too busy with his own life that he waved Snape's words aside. As he climbed out the little whole, Lucius was gripped with terror when he heard a loud howl coming toward him. He was only a few steps away from the Whomping Willow when he was hit really hard by one of the tree's branches, causing him to get flung aside like a rag doll. He felt wind being knocked out of his lungs as he landed roughly on the ground. He saw the branch coming one more time toward him, and he knew it would have bludgeoned him to death if that Potter kid hadn't pulled him out of the way right on time. However, it got him distracted because from the corner of his eye, he saw Pettigrew waving at him before he Transformed – _into a rat!_

_The sodding filth was an Animagus!_

"NO!" Potter screamed, lunging forward as if he was going to catch Pettigrew. But right at that moment, a towering beast had come out from the tunnel, its glowing golden eyes were the only thing that reminded Lucius of the calm and soft-spoken Auror.

"Potter, get behind me," Lucius said, once again using his body as a shield for the boy.

Lupin growled at him, showing those monstrous teeth that looked like death. Lucius had his wand trained at the approaching beast, ready to use it to protect himself and Potter anytime when needed. He couldn't help himself when he shuddered at the sound of a howl that Lupin let out, his breath hitched in his throat when Lupin charged at him. He was about to shoot the Stunner in Lupin's way, when he heard Regulus Black's voice calling out for Lupin's name. At the arrival of their new _guest_ , Lupin's attention was soon redirected at the younger Black. His face scrunched in a way Lucius bet a human would when scowling. Then Lupin began to leap toward Black, and Lucius realised he held his breath in anticipation for the inevitable – either Lupin was going to get hexed or Black was going to get bitten. The last thing he expected was to see Black leaping into the air, and Transformed into a _lion_. Lucius had only seen a real lion once, when he himself was a kid and sneaked out to a Muggle zoo. But he was sure that a real lion wasn't nearly as big as the creature that was now fighting against Lupin, both gigantic beasts tried to bite each other's heads off.

"Come on, Mr Malfoy," Potter panted, sounding a bit relieved although he still looked upset at the fact that Pettigrew managed to escape. "I suppose we have to go tell what happened to Dumbledore. I _can't_ believe Pettigrew had managed to one-up us again."

Lucius didn't immediately move. He was still watching the two creatures fighting, acknowledging how Black had dragged Lupin into the forest. It took Potter calling for his name twice for him to focus his attention on the boy. "Your Godfather though…"

Potter swallowed heavily, those green eyes of his worriedly eyed the forest where Lupin and Black had continued their fight. Sighing, the boy continued. "Remus will be fine. It's hardly the first time for him. Good thing Regulus' here. I just wish it was Sirius though. Irina still doesn't like the fact that Regulus becomes an Animagus, a shape-shifter in her words, only to risk his neck every month to make sure Remus is alright."

"How long has he been – "

"A werewolf? Since he was a kid." Potter's expression took a serious turn though as he solemnly looked straight into Lucius' eyes. "But you _can't_ tell anyone about it. You really can't, Mr Malfoy. You know what the Ministry will do to him once they find out."

For the second time that night, Lucius surprised himself when he said, "Don't worry, boy. I'm not a snitch. I promise won't tell."

"Thank you, Mr Malfoy."

When Potter gave him a small smile, it was only then Lucius remembered that the boy in front of him, who might very well be the world's greatest hope in fighting the Dark Lord, was no more than that – _a boy._ Potter was just a kid who even a few weeks younger than his own son. Nodding his head stiffly as a respond, Lucius slowly made his way to the castle with Potter by his side.

 _What a bloody mess this world we live in,_ the blond Pureblood thought to himself, feeling like he'd aged a decade in one night as he eyed Dumbledore's familiar figure with Cornelius Fudge and practically the whole Ministry behind them.


	10. Waiting for Sirius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the end of Harry's Third Year, and the Black-Lupin family was waiting for Sirius to come home.
> 
> Lucky for them, Sirius was on his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! This is the end for this story. I'll try to post the fourth installment to this series as soon as possible. But, you know me. I have sooo many stories written :P I hope you like this story, and thanks for reading :D
> 
> And don't forget to tell me what you think so far ;)

_"Where is Remus?"_

Marlene had known Dorcas for over two decades. Around twenty-three years, to be precise. Just like her husband, Dorcas was very soft-spoken, and was probably the gentlest woman ever to exist on Earth. Compared to bossy Lily and fussy Marlene, the boys often teased that the two talked enough for Dorcas to keep quiet for the rest of her life. But in all the years she knew her friend, she'd only heard Dorcas yelled _twice._ The first time was in their seventh year, when she tried to knock some sense into Remus after the little incident with Sirius and Snape. The second time was during the event of Payne's birth, when Remus nearly killed himself by saving both Sirius' and Marlene's life. Now, as she held Dorcas' hand tightly while she helped the witch got onto a bed in St Mungo's, she weirdly noticed it as the third time in their whole year of friendship for her to witness Dorcas Lupin, formerly Meadowes, screaming _so loud_ Marlene felt like she was going deaf. And, just like the previous two times, once again it was because of _that idiot_ Remus John Lupin.

Well, that was Dorcas' words. Not Marlene's.

During the nine months she was pregnant, Dorcas was actually very normal. She didn't have those mood-swings that some pregnant mothers had. She was still working until her eighth month, and the only reason she took her leave was because Remus insisted so. But the moment her water broke, when she and Marlene tending to Payne and Astrid with Irina, Dorcas turned into this screaming monster who shot a jinx at Regulus when the lanky Pureblood stared at the wet patch between her legs instead of going to get Remus, who was in a meeting with Dumbledore and Moody regarding Pettigrew. It was about a week after the filthy rat's escape, and the whole world was still looking for him. When Remus woke the morning after his transformation, the first thing he did was to make sure that both Harry _and_ Lucius Malfoy were alright, because the last thing he remembered was yelling at Malfoy senior to get Harry to safety. Once Regulus, who had stayed to watch over both Remus and Harry, had managed to calm him down, Remus then asked whether he could talk to Dumbledore. Madam Pomfrey didn't like it when Regulus told her of Remus' request, but the matron always had a soft-spot for Remus, and immediately sent a Patronus for Dumbledore.

When Remus asked to resign, even Dumbledore was shocked. Everyone knew that Remus actually enjoyed teaching at Hogwarts. But when Remus explained that he really couldn't afford his secret being found out, Dumbledore understood. Marlene suspected differently though. It was no doubt that the fact he'd nearly hurt Harry was bothering him. She could still remember how long it took for everyone to convince the werewolf that it was alright for him to hold Harry. Marlene kept quiet though, because at least the man still managed to keep it together when he was around Harry. He only said goodbye to his Godson before he left Hogwarts and Apparated straight to the Ministry, where Moody had waited for him so they could discuss their plan on not only to find Pettigrew, but also to find Sirius, who was still missing. Harry told her that when Dumbledore told everyone of Remus' departure, _all_ of the students looked disheartened. It seemed like Remus had become everyone's favourite professor in the one-year he spent at Hogwarts.

_("But don't tell McGonagall that," Harry said quickly as he recounted everything to her, who couldn't help herself when she let out a small chuckle.)_

"Mar, where is my husband?" Dorcas asked while she twisted toward Marlene on her bed, sweat pouring down her face as they waited for Remus to come, bringing back Marlene to the present matter at hand. "Where is he?"

"He's coming, Doe," Marlene answered, wiping down her friend's sweat with a towel. "I bet he's coming any minute now."

"All I wanted was to…to have my husband with me when my – oh Merlin, this is _painful –_ my child's born. Is that too much to- AAAH!"

"Mrs Lupin, you need to push now," the Healer said. "You need to push now or – "

 _"SHUT UP!"_ Dorcas snapped, glaring at the Healer who was her second-in-command. "I know I need to push now, dammit. I'm the _bloody_ Chief Healer, Higgins. But I _want_ my husband to be here with me. Right. _Now_."

As if there was a miracle, from outside of the room, they all could hear Remus yelling, " _I'm coming, my love! Don't you worry anymore! I'm coming I'm coming I'm coming-"_

Less than five seconds later, Remus came barging into the room. Marlene had barely enough time to step aside before Remus could push her away. He readily took over Marlene's position, holding onto Dorcas' hand tightly as the normally calm Healer _finally_ agreed to push. The senior Ministry officer initially intended to stay in the room to keep her best friend's company. But when Dorcas threw a _knife_ at Remus, which narrowly missed him and nearly hit Marlene instead, the mother of two decided that she better got out. She then waited outside of the room, sitting beside Harry who was taking animatedly with Irina about how he and Ron caught Hermione hugging Draco tightly before they all boarded the train. On the other side of the room, Regulus was talking to a bunch of St Mungo's staffs about keeping the reporters out, his mannerism reminded Marlene a lot of her fiance, she had to look away so she wouldn't be crying at the sight. The children were left at home with Andromeda, who came with Tonks and Charlie because the couple were bored out of their minds in their hide-out. The wait felt like ages to Marlene, and she had no idea when she'd dozed off. The next thing she knew, however, was the sound of a loud wail from a newborn baby, and a cheerful shout from Remus.

_"It's a boy! Oh Merlin, I have a son!"_

When they were finally allowed to see the new parents and their baby, it was almost an hour later. Harry was the first one to come into the room, eager to meet his newest baby _brother._ For someone who was in mid-puberty, Marlene noted how much Harry looked like a little boy as he practically skipped into the room. She followed the boy into the room after motioning Regulus and Irina to come with him. Dorcas was sitting on the bed, her eyes a little droopy but she radiated with pure joy as she watched her husband holding her baby. Remus was sitting on a chair beside Dorcas, protectively holding his son in his arms with a big smile on his scarred face. In all the years Marlene knew the man, the only time Remus looked happier was when he saw Dorcas walked on the other end of the aisle, with James standing by his side as his best man. The moment the new father saw Harry entered the room, his smile, if possible, widened in epic proportion as he beckoned his Godson toward him.

"Come here, Harry!" Remus said cheerfully, seemingly a whole other person as his whole body buzzed in excitement. "Meet the newest addition to our family, kid."

"Hey there, brother," Harry said with a grin. "Don't you look _just_ like your mother?"

"That means he's prettier than you, Remus. Thank Merlin for that," Regulus quipped. Remus merely rolled his eyes but he was still smiling.

"Can I hold him?" Harry asked, rounding his eyes in a way that reminded Marlene of James whenever he asked Lily whether he could do something that Lily might not like.

"Of course," the Auror said, carefully transferring his son to Harry. "You've had enough practise with Payne and Astrid, and Hunter too. I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Thanks," the boy said but his attention was all set on the baby in his arms. The Gryffindor took the baby to the chair on the corner of the room and soon enough, he was busy entertaining the infant, ignoring the adults in the room.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Marlene asked after she gave the couple a congratulatory hug.

"I'm thinking of Romulus," Dorcas said. When Remus scoffed, she sent him a scathing glare.

"Sure, love. Let's name the poor boy Werewolf McWerewolf the second," Remus drawled monotonously. As if on cue, everyone in the room let out a loud laugh, even Dorcas.

"At least, he's not named _Payne_ like someone's child," Irina said quietly.

"Hey!" Marlene protested, which made the group laughed again.

"That's my wife," Regulus said cheekily, giving a peck on Irina's cheek.

"But seriously, I'm not making my son suffers the same fate as I did," Remus said as they all sobered up. "I'm thinking of giving him a somewhat normal name."

"How about Hero?" Marlene suggested. "I heard it's a name common for boys who were born in June."

"Yeah," Dorcas agreed, beaming up. "Besides, if he's anything like Remus, he'll be a _hero_ just like his father."

"Thanks, Doe," Remus said with a smile and then giving his wife a kiss. "And we can always put Romulus as his middle name. Hero Romulus Lupin has a nice ring to it."

"If he's friends with Hunter, the both of them will have the catchiest names for a duo," Harry butted in from his seat.

"They will terrorise Hogwarts, no doubt. McGonagall will probably have a fit," Regulus added. Marlene had to agree to that.

"Oh, by the way," Dorcas said to Regulus, as if she just remembered something. "Remus and I want to ask you something, Reg. And Irina too."

"What is it?"

"Well, since Sirius and Marlene have their plates full with Harry – "

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Harry interrupted, sounding annoyed.

" – we want you to be little Hero's Godparents."

Silence. Total silence. Both Regulus and Irina could only stare at the new parents, looking thoroughly shocked. The younger Black brother was the first one to recover though. "We…we are _honoured,_ really. But, are you sure? I mean, I'm _not_ my brother."

"All the more reason why you're the perfect choice. No offence, Mar, but you and Sirius are horrible role-models. Just look at Harry," Remus said, grinning sheepishly. Marlene stuck a tongue out at him.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, McWolfie," Marlene said, mock-offended. She wasn't though. She actually was very happy that Remus trusted Regulus enough to name the Pureblood his son's Godfather.

"So, will you do it?" Dorcas asked. "It will mean a lot to us if you will. _Please?_ "

"Yes," Irina said, sharing a smile with Regulus who nodded. "Thank you for trusting us. Thank you."

"Here," Harry said, suddenly he was already standing beside Regulus. "Hero needs to properly meet his Godfather."

Marlene didn't realise it at first, but she found herself crying at the sight of Regulus lifting Hero off Harry's arm carefully, the grey in his eyes also shone with happy tears. When the younger Black leaned forward to give a soft kiss on the baby's little head, Marlene was sure that everyone in the room was watching the scene with tears in their eyes as well. She was so happy that after everything her family had been through, at the end of the day, they always found light and happiness.

Now all she needed was for her fiance to come back home.

_(Come home, Sirius. Come home soon. We all miss you.)_

_(_ I _miss you.)_

* * *

_"What do you think about children, mate?"_

_"They're adorable little buggers. But, I don't think I'm cut out to have one. I mean, haven't you met_ me? _I'm practically a child trapped in the body of an Adonis."_

_"Ah, yes… I suppose you're right…"_

_"What? What are you thinking of? I know that tone, Prongs. That means you have something troubling you. So, you better tell me what's on your mind."_

_"Lily's pregnant, Sirius. I'm going to be a father. And we want you to be our son's_ Godfather. _"_

(And look how many times I nearly _failed_ spectacularly, James.)

Sirius had had a lot of nightmares in all of his thirty five years of living, and most of them were traumatising enough to scare the vilest man on Earth. Even when he was only five, he dreamed of things that no children his age should be dreaming off. Usually, he either woke up screaming his heads off, or he woke up abruptly as if he'd just ran a marathon. But when he woke up that day, he woke rather… _calmly._ He supposed that was because he didn't exactly have a nightmare. It was more like a memory. The thought was pushed aside immediately when he realised he'd woke up on a bed, in a room. After almost a year of wandering around half-dying, sleeping in the forest or on the street, he felt weird sleeping on a bed. Since he escaped, he'd practically crawled across the Britain to get back to his family. But for the past two weeks, he'd been so weak and tired that he actually had no idea where he'd gone. Looking around, Sirius wondered where he was. The room looked rather familiar to him. It was like something from a dream.

He noticed he was wearing a clean shirt and pajama pants, covering the thick bandages that nearly covered him from top to toe. He heard noises from outside of his room, but after awhile he noted that it wasn't out of distress. It sounded more like a soft-humming, and the gentle clanging of cooking-pots. Back when he still lived in Grimmauld Place, he'd never heard of clanging pots. But ever since he set foot on the Potter household, he often saw Euphemia Potter herself down in the kitchen fixing dinner for her family. He remembered fondly that Lily too, loved to do her cooking herself, which probably made James fell in love even more with her because of how she reminded the bloke of his mother. His curiousity piqued, the Auror slowly lifted himself off the bed, careful not to upset his newly-healed injuries. Out of habit, Sirius looked to the nightstand on his right, searching for his wand. But then he remembered that he lost his wand that night when he was captured. He could do a little wandless magic, but only to the extent of domestic spells that he learned merely because of his daily needs to help around his house. Sirius finally decided that his lack of a wand wouldn't be dangerous, seeing that if the owner of the house meant him harm, they wouldn't have rescued him. With the thought in mind, Sirius ventured out.

Upon seeing the outside of his room, Sirius once again thought how the house seemed awfully familiar. It took him a while, with what felt like a mean punch to the stomach, to realise why. He _had_ been in a house like this one before, coming almost every day for around a year, about twelve years prior. _It was James' and Lily's house at Godric's Hollow!_ Right then and there, Sirius felt like he was twenty-one again, free of the burden of the world that he'd been carrying for over a decade. He forgot the reality that he was dealing with, and was convinced that he'd gone back in time – and that everything, all the pain and sorrow he had suffered for the past thirteen years, had all been an awful nightmare that he finally had woken up from. With a big smile on his face, he eagerly went to the kitchen, hoping that he would see his best friends again. He knew from habit that the couple would be in the kitchen, with Lily preparing for dinner while James would be too busy entertaining little Harry with corny tricks from his wand.

"James! Lily!" he called, rounding the corner to where he remembered the kitchen was.

However, it wasn't either of his friends that he found there.

"Oh, _good,_ you're awake," an old woman said. She looked like she was even older than Dumbledore, but still moved swiftly across the room for a woman her age. "You've been out for a week _,_ young man. It's a good thing I have good intuition, or else you'd starve tonight. I made you chicken soup, see. It's nothing first class, but at least it's food. And judging from the state you're in right now, you look like you need _a lot_ of food."

It didn't take Sirius long to realise who the woman was, thought it did take him quite sometime to recover from his disappointment.

"You're Bathilda Bagshot," the Pureblood said slowly, remembering the old woman who used to help Lily babysitting little Harry.

"I am," the historian answered, smiling lightly as she brought the pot of soup onto the table. She smelled obnoxiously sweet, like Muggle baby powder. "Now, sit, Mr Black. You need to eat. I remember you liked it salty _and_ spicy, so I hope this is to your liking. I have to warn you though, it's actually pretty bland because we don't want to upset your stomach."

"You remember me," Sirius said, mindlessly obliging to the woman's order.

"Of course, boy. You're not exactly that easy to forget, you know. Especially not when you appear on the front page of Daily Prophet nearly every month with the other boy, Mr Lupin."

"I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was, you remembered me from the time we…when you…"

Sirius trailed off, swallowing thickly when the memory of James and Lily proved to be too much for him. It was easier to think about them, but to talk about them out loud was still hard for him sometimes. Fortunately for him, Bathilda seemed to understand because she casually continued with her answer, acting as if Sirius hadn't choked up mid-sentence.

"I wouldn't be a historian if I didn't have a great memory. Do you have any idea just how extensive my knowledge is, Mr Black? I don't mean to brag, but that's the truth." She stopped, eyeing the untouched soup in front of Sirius in mild-annoyance. "You still haven't eaten."

"Oh, right." Quickly, Sirius scooped huge spoonfuls of the soup into his bowl. "Your house looks so much like their house. That was why I…why I thought James would be here."

"Well, unless you renovate it, all of the houses here all look the same. Especially the old ones. My house is probably one of the oldest. I've been here for a _long_ time. Back when the Tripple As were still children."

"Tripple As?"

"Yeah. Ingenious little Al, boisterous little Abe, and delicate little Ari. I don't have siblings of my own, you see. So I always love having them around. Look, I even have their picture."

The Auror turned around in his seat so he could take a look at the small frame that Bathilda had just fetched. In her hand, it was a picture of Bathilda, who looked to be around thirty, with three children surrounding her. On Bathilda's right was a tall boy around ten, hands inside the pocket of his robes. On the woman's left was another boy who looked remarkably similar to the first one, which could only mean that they were brothers. The second boy was shorter than his towering brother though, and it made him looked so much younger. The last child in the picture, the youngest of them all, was standing in front of Bathilda, smiling impishly as she held the shorter brother's hand. She was a little girl who looked just like her brothers, excepted she had blonde hair and delicate features. Even though the picture looked really old, it was still in relatively good condition. It didn't take Sirius long to realise who the three children were.

"Are you saying that you knew Dumbledore's family?" Sirius said incredulously. Despite being the greatest wizard in all of Europe, nothing much was really known about Dumbledore's past and private life.

Bathilda nodded. "They were the nicest kids. Very well-mannered, and smart too. But _of course,_ Albus was the smartest of them all. It didn't mean that his siblings weren't brilliant though. While Al was very good at Transfiguration, Aberforth was exceptionally good at Charms. Even as kids, their talents were beyond compare."

"I didn't know Dumbledore had siblings," Sirius said stiffly, his old Headmaster's face flashed in mind. "I mean, I know Aberforth. Met him many times at Hogsmeade. We were in the Order together too. But I didn't know about a sister."

He'd known his former Headmaster for over two decades, had followed the man's commands blindly without asking. Only then did the handsome Pureblood realise how _little_ he truly knew of the man that had led them all to war.

"That's understandable. Ariana died many years ago when she was only fourteen. Poor girl. I guess it's better that way, what with her – "

Bathilda stopped abruptly, and was silent for quite sometime that Sirius began to worry. "Uh, Professor Bagshot? Is…is everything all right?"

The woman blinked and made a stiff nod. "Yes, it's just… I'm really sorry but I don't think I can continue. I promised Albus and Aberforth many years ago that I wouldn't tell anyone about their sister. And I'm keeping that promise."

"What? What's so horrible about it that you had to promise them such a thing?"

"You'd have to ask them yourself, my boy… Let's just talk about other things, shall we? I'm sure you're wondering about how I found you."

Sirius knew a lost cause when he saw one, so he obliged. "I do, actually. The last thing I remember was how extremely tired I was, and hungry, and in _so much_ pain."

"I see... Well, I found you just by the Potters' graves. I saw you walked passed my home and went straight to the graveyard. At first, I wasn't entirely sure it was you. So I followed you out there. You tripped a couple times before you reached your friends' graves, and spent quite sometime just standing there. And then you just…fainted."

Memories began to surface bit by bit. He didn't only stand there right in front of his friends' graves. He was… _crying_ his eyes out, begging for their forgiveness for how he'd failed time and time again.

"When I got to you, I found you nearly bleeding out to death from the various wounds you suffered. I patched you up and mended your broken bones too. You should be all right in a few days. But you _have_ to stay here. I heard from Albus what you did. I don't know whether to call you brave or stupid. You could have died, you know."

 _("_ What _were you thinking?" Lily had yelled at him_ that _day. "You could have_ died, _Black.")_

"Thank you for saving me," Sirius said solemnly. "And I promise I won't try to leave. I'll stay."

"Good boy," Bathilda said, looking pleased. "Now, I'll wash the dishes while you go contact your family. I'm sure they'd love to know that you're okay."

"No, let me – "

"I'm not taking no as an answer, young man. Here, use my wand and send them a Patronus. Flooing them would be better, I know, but I'm afraid it's been years since the last time I renewed the Network. I'll get it connected tomorrow though, so you can talk to them better. Make sure you contact Albus too. He'll be glad to know one of his favourite students is all right."

Sirius thanked her once last time as he accepted the wand. Thinking of that time he proposed to Marlene, he conjured his Patronus. A silver-dog came out from the end of the wand, and he recited his message slowly. When he was done, he watched the dog ran through the walls as it headed probably to his home. Sirius could feel himself practically shaking in excitement at the thought that he'd _finally_ see his family again. As he waited for Bathilda to return, he decided to look around and headed to the living room. Bathilda didn't have a lot of things in her house, she didn't even have that many pictures. There were pictures of herself with who Sirius assumed were her parents, Bathilda on her own in front of a crowd when she first published her book, and also another of Bathilda and a young man with fair hair. She looked to be in her early forties in the picture, while the man was only a teenager. He looked awfully familiar to Sirius, but the Auror really couldn't tell where he'd seen the man. There was another picture, hidden behind the first one. It was a picture of teenage Albus Dumbledore standing beside the stranger. Sirius reached out to grab the picture, when his eyes landed on the stack of papers behind it. He picked one randomly to read it.

_Dear Gellert,_

_I like your idea about where we could find the Wand. Like we agreed, it's the easiest Hallow to track down. I've prepared everything, and I think we'll be able to leave in a month._

_One more thing: have you ever heard of the Vivian Stone? I heard it's the Stone that Merlin gave to his lover Vivian, the Lady of the Lake. What do you say about us going to find the Stone next? Once we've found the Deathly Hallows. Tell me what you think._

_Albus_

Chills ran down Sirius' spine. _Gellert._ He found a letter written by someone who could only be Albus _Dumbledore,_ sent to a man who was named Gellert, in the house that belonged to Bathilda Bagshot. His mind flew back to the letter Lily sent him all those years ago, the day after Harry's birthday. When James and Lily died, he spent a great deal of time re-reading that letter in his denial to accept that his best friends had died. As a result, he memorised everything that was on the letter. Lily hadn't believed _it_ at first, but after reading what he just found, Sirius could tell that Bathilda could only be telling the truth. As if on cue, Bathilda came to the living room, her smile dropped instantly when she saw him holding the picture of Dumbledore with the mysterious man – who wasn't _exactly_ that mysterious after all. Sirius was right; he _did_ know that man. He'd seen his face, a lot older than the one in the picture, back when he was still a student at Hogwarts.

Because one did _not_ just forget someone like Gellert Grindewald.

"I have one more question, Professor," Sirius said calmly, his voice sounding weird even to himself.

"And that is?" Bathilda answered stiffly.

"What _is_ the Deathly Hallows?"

"I don't – "

" _Don't lie to me!"_ Sirius said loudly. He wasn't quite yelling yet, but it was enough to make Bathilda flinch. "I _know_ you know a lot more than you do. You wouldn't be Europe's most renown historian if you didn't, Professor. So, _please,_ tell me what you know about the Deathly Hallows. And the Vivian Stone too."

It felt like hours until Bathilda finally made her decision. She sighed loudly as she slumped on a couch not far from where she was. Right then and there, Sirius saw just how _old_ the woman really was. Pinching the bridge of her nose, Bathilda motioned to Sirius to take a seat across her. The Auror awkwardly did as he was told, one hand still holding the picture. He caught how the woman was eyeing it, and he grew curious as to how did she know Grindewald.

"How did you come by this letter, by the way?" Sirius asked.

"Albus sent it here," the woman said curtly. "I told you we were neighbours."

"Are you saying that Gellert Grindewald lived _here?_ "

"He did. For a few months only."

"Why? Why did he live with you? What's your relationship with Grindewald, Professor?"

"He is my great-nephew."

"He is _what?"_ Sirius exclaimed, jaw dropping.

Bathilda nodded. "He came here to talk to me about the Deathly Hallows. I found out months later he'd been expelled from Durmstrang, and was disowned by his parents. So he went to see me, hoping that he'd get something from his visit. But instead, he found Albus, and the two became friends almost immediately. They were really close."

"You're barking. Albus Dumbledore _defeated_ Gellert Grindewald, didn't he? He put the evil bastard in Nurmengard himself."

"A lot happened between the time they were friends and their legendary duel." She paused for awhile, and her eyes looked at the picture in Sirius' eyes. There was an infinite amount of sadness and pity in those again eyes.

And for the first time in decades _,_ Bathilda revealed the truth.


End file.
